Freezing
by IcexRayen
Summary: The third pupil of Ur is a child of Zack and Reiya who has passed down their magic to their children. Leaving Karissa and her siblings blind to what's to come. As a member of Fairy Tail and Team Natsu, she's naturally almost everywhere with her childhood friend Gray Fullbuster and sometimes questions her relationship with him. She left once, but will she be gone forever the next?
1. Chapter 1: Zack And Reiya

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

Thanks for deciding to click on this story and to give it a chance!

* * *

><p><strong>I only own my OCs. I'll probably post a picture of them together?<strong>

* * *

><p>In front of a certain guild there was a magic vehicle parked right at the doors. It was late at night in winter, no one was walking around the streets of Magnolia. But two adults were outside the guild, one had his arms crossed while leaning on the wall and one was holding a baby in her arms.<p>

"Mommy?" A little girl spoke as she poked her head out of the window. The woman with the baby turned around as she was called by her daughter. The little girl looked only three years old.

"Yes sweetie?" She whispered as her long black hair danced in waves while the cool breeze blew through the area. Her black orbs closing just a little as it hit her face.

"He's starting to wake up..." She replied as she moved her head from the window and pointed at another baby who was in a chair and was slowly stirring in its sleep. Right beside the chair was a boy who looked like he was only two years old. The woman peeked inside and slowly hummed a little tune that was like a lullaby then slowly the baby had stopped and went back to its peaceful sleep.

"He's here." The male who was previously leaning on the wall stood up straight while adjusting his silver scarf that matched his spiky silver hair. Narrowing his brown eyes at the two figures who were slowly approaching them.

As they came closer, it revealed a little boy with blond hair who looked he was six and a little old man who were both wearing warm clothes for the cold weather.

"Hello master." The woman greeted with a slight smile, then her gaze moved over to the younger looking boy, who looked really sleepy but was trying his best to stay awake, he was tripping a little.

"Laxus, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The woman asked with a soft chuckle putting the baby in her arms into the vehicle. She walked over to the little boy and patted his head affectionately, which he enjoyed. Laxus shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the old man beside him only patted his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Laxus along. I figured he wanted to see favorite wizards before they left." The master said sadly with a smile, the stared at the two wizards who looked somewhere other than the old man's eyes.

"Gramps, you know we don't have a choice." The man with silver hair sighed, a puff of breath coming out as he did so. The winter weather didn't affect him, he was only wearing a scarf because his wife told him to. He crossed his arms and puckered his lips, it didn't look like he enjoyed this decision they were making.

"Zack, Reiya I fully understand the situation. I just wish I could do something for you. You are still members of my guild, and I consider every one of you my children. I've even watched you two grow from teenager to adult."

"Master Makarov. We just don't want innocent people to get involved..." Reiya looked down at at the floor that was covered with snow with a sad frown forming on her lips.

"Aren't your children innocent as well?" Makarov's gaze moved towards the vehicle where the little girl and little boy began climbing out of.

Reiya and Zack watched them put their scarfs on properly. "Your children will may have to suffer the loss of their parents." Makarov said while watching the innocent kids play together in the snow. It was true, there was a chance that they would have to leave their children. Something that no child would ever want in their entire life.

Those words seemed to hit something in the blond boy's head. "Grandpa? Are they going to..." His eyes widened slowly as he stared at them. Reiya and Zack were almost an invincible duo, there was no way...

"No of course not. There's no way we are going to die!" Zack said while using his hand to dismiss the thought of it. He smirked at the worried looking boy, but it was kinda painful to lie when there was a fifty-percent chance it was true.

"So, your minds are made up?" Makarov asked the two adults who nodded their heads softly. "Well, if that's what you really wish, then I won't stop you." The guild master said as he closed his eyes and gave a little nod with his head.

"But don't worry, we'll be sure to add four more wizards to this amazing guild." Reiya smiled brightly towards the little man, who looked up with a confused expression on his face, he looked at the little girl and little boy standing next to each other. Zack and Reiya then motioned Makarov and Laxus Dreyer to come closer, and when they did they were allowed to peek into the vehicle.

Inside the vehicle were two sleeping babies. One boy and one girl, and their faces looked the same. "Oh! These are the new ones right?" Makarov asked with a smile, the sight of their sleeping form seem to lightened up the old man. While Laxus stared at the sleeping infants in awe. But seeing these little babies would only be for a while, because of the depart.

"I've already asked Leo to watch over them in the future and he agreed to do it." Reiya said softly while the little girl and the little boy began playing in the snow together, making snowballs and these weird bumps on the ground.

Leo the leader of the twelve Zodiacs was a good friend of Reiya and Zack, along with his master Claire Nightmare. The celestial spirit was sometimes summoned to help Claire who was helping the couple take care of two children. He adored the little tykes who ran around together...

**Two Days Ago...**

_"What?" Claire's eyes widened, Reiya and Zack had stopped by her home and announced something very important._

_"It's the only choice we have right now. If we don't do something Desmonta will definitely come after the people around us and then strike us down..." Zack clenched his fists as he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes and voice. The celestial wizard could only look down onto the floor, taking in what they had just told her, and she finally nodded in comprehension._

_"But we have a request for Leo."_

_Claire's head jerked up at the woman's voice who smiled sadly at her._

_"You rang?" A voice spoke. Claire turned her head and she saw her spirit next to her wearing his normal suit with his hair that resembled a lion. He was scowling, and from the looks of it, they could only guess he heard their conversation._

_Leo looked at Reiya. "If it's possible, I will do it. No doubt."_

**Present...**

"So if I'm correct, These two are Tsuki and Yukio." Makarov smiled while pointing at the little kids who were playing in the snow. When they heard their name they looked up at the old man.

"And these two are C.J and Karissa." He pointed at the little infants in the vehicle.

Zack grinned, and he clapped his hands while his wife smiled happily.

Laxus then tugged onto his grandpa's sleeve to gain his attention, which he succeeded to.

"Yes, Laxus?"

"You forgot to give those papers you were talking about!"

Makarov blinked in realization, and he began digging in his pockets for these 'papers'. The people around him could only stare at the old man curiously, then finally he pulled out something. Four pieces of paper in a small square form, he grinned and handed it to Zack. The silver-haired mage analyzed the papers, it was plain white with a drawing of a magic circle. He looked down questionably at his master.

"Reiya asked me to find these. They are magic seals, because your children obviously have too much magic energy." He nodded his head towards the kids.

"Ah I see, thank you." He said before giving a nod himself.

The woman with black hair stared at the moon, she stood up straight and sighed. "Master Makarov, we need to leave Magnolia now." Reiya said as she began telling her children to go back inside the vehicle. Zack nodded and hopped in the front, clipping the SE plug on his wrist then he looked over his shoulder.

"Alright. Just remember, Desmonta isn't back yet. You have plenty of time before it comes back." Makarov told the two as they prepared to leave.

"Yes, we understand. Oh! Hey, Laxus?" Reiya called as she poked her head out the window to look at the said boy, the blond looked up. "You'll be friends with the four of them when you grow right?" Reiya said while giving a smile of reassurance to him.

Laxus grinned and then nodded happily.

"Here master." Zack said without looking back. He tossed over his shoulder an azure magic stone at the old man without a word. Then, with a wave of goodbye, the family left, while driving into the snowy night.

'_Desmonta. You are like a curse to this family...One day, let's hope you will be stopped._'

_**In the past, The Demon Of Magic was created by Zeref. **__**They called it the 'cousin' of Deliora because of their same destruction and similar appearance. Thus making everyone fear the demons so much. The demon feeds on magi energy by devouring humans, causing it to become stronger than its previous state. Soon enough, after destroying many town and cities, it was stopped by two strong mages, who had no fear but determination to take it down.**_

_**According to mages who witnessed this battle and felt the immense magic energy radiating from the duo. It was so overwhelming, they couldn't believe only two people possessed this kind of power. It actually made them fall to their knees.**_

_**The hunger of devouring these humans was too much for Desmonta and it acted more violently than before. The two mages battled with the demon with all they had, they say one of them had sadistic side that he never shown out of battles, while the other was a scary one when she fought.**_

_**Then Demon Of Magic was sealed away before it could even touch the duo.**_

_**A few years later, out of nowhere, Desmonta came back from its sealed state. It lashed out angrily while trying to find them, but in the end it was them who found it. Without hesitation, they sealed it away again, with a much more stronger spell...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this first chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Two Friends

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Karissa was the name of the little girl who was currently packing her things. She was petite, and her long hair that ended in the middle of her back waved around as she moved. She was an energetic little girl, you could say she was excited today. She was so excited that she couldn't pack properly which earned her a few yells from downstairs. But, finally after a while, she ran down with her two bags with a grin. Down the stairs waiting, were her three older siblings, which of course meant she was the youngest.<p>

"I'm ready to go!" Karissa fist pumped into the air with a happy expression. She threw her bags at her brothers: Yukio and C.J who caught it and fell on their bums. They groaned and moaned in pain in sync. Their older sister Tsuki only sighed at the sight of her brothers at her feet.

There was a reason why Karissa was all packed up and happy. She was going to spend three months at her friend's house, Gray. Three months away from her family? No problem. Despite her age, she was a child who took her time on thinking about the future, predicting and wondering about it. She was able to think things through calmly, and thinking about three months with her friend Gray. It was okay.

Although there were some negative thoughts about the future...Like, what happens if she would die? Is there really a peaceful place to rest when you die? Are they just lies? Is the life she's living a dream she's taking too long to wake up from? Or will her friendship with Gray dissolve into nothing one day? Those things scared her, but she pushed them aside.

"Karissa." The said girl's attention was pulled back when her brother, the one that looked a little identical to her. Placed his hands on her shoulders firmly.

"Yes, C.J?" She replied innocently while tilting her head to the side with her lips puckered.

"Will you be okay without us?" He asked his twin sister with concern.

"I'll be fine~ Besides, the original plan was to leave our home town and move with auntie Maya and Uncle Rae in Magnolia. But I-" She jabbed her thumb into her chest. "- Wanted to stay her a little longer. So you decided to pick me up when I'm ready to leave!" She explained which seemed like for the tenth time already.

Her twin brother frowned and placed his forehead on hers. She only smiled at this action and poked his cheeks. She knew her brother too well and knew he'd do this. He was clearly worried for her, what do you expect from someone who you spent nine months with in your mother's tummy?

"C.J, Karissa will be fine. She won't die from starvation, Gray's parents will feed her." Yukio placed his hands on both their heads, and push them away lightly. He pinches both their cheeks before standing straight again.

C.J frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine." He muttered. He picked up his own bags. Yukio and Tsuki did the same and they waited for everyone the exit the house. Everyone was leaving to go their own destination. Three older ones would have to walk to west to find Magnolia and see their auntie and uncle. While the youngest one would have to stay behind and enjoy her last moments in this town.

* * *

><p>Later, everyone had said their goodbyes and left. Karissa was left with Gray's parents who kindly welcomed her in their home, instantly showing her hospitality.<p>

"Miss, do you know where Gray is?" Karissa looked up at Gray's mother with her brown orbs. Her hands were placed behind her back as she spoke to her. They had finished putting her stuff in the room next to Gray's so she would have her own room.

Gray's mother thought for a while to answer Karissa's question. "I think he went to the park to relax." Gray's mother replied. Karissa gave the woman a nod and thank you and was on her way to the park.

She walked through the town's streets. Looking around if anything funny or interesting caught her eye. As she continued walking to the park, she noticed how she would miss this place. It was a nice town, everyone was getting along in its streets. You barely see anyone arguing and fighting about something, it was mostly a positive atmosphere.

She puckered her lips in a pouty manner. "I don't wanna leave..." She muttered with gloomy lines above her head. Not even walking properly in public anymore.

Finally she reached the park, and saw her friend staring at the sky on the floor. With a devilish smirk she tip toed towards him and crouched down. Then she looked down at him, she did that so fast it made him yelp. He bolted up from the ground causing them to bang each other's foreheads together. They yelled in pain, they fell on the floor and held their head while rolling a bit.

"Not exactly what I thought would happen...!" She said while moaning in pain.

"That hurts!" He tried kicking her. But she rolled away from him before he could do so.

"S-Sorry Gray...!"

**-XD-**

They sat on the swings that were in the park. Their little feet were pushing the floor so they can swing a little higher. They watched kids come into the park and playing with other children in the playground. Some stayed with their parents, which saddened Karissa a little bit.

Gray turned his head to look at Karissa, she was leaning her head on one of the metallic chains attached to the swing, staring at the happy family a couple of feet away. Her expression was unreadable, but it was obvious she didn't look happy.

He frowned, he didn't want her getting upset in a park. So he decided to speak. "Soo, your stuff is in my house now?" Gray asked with a tiny smile.

She moved her eyes at Gray then turned her head to give him her full attention. "Yeah, Tsuki, Yukio and C.J left for Magnolia this morning, and they dropped me off at your house." She smiled not even bothering to look back in front of her.

"Oh." He replied, then suddenly he gripped the swing's chains tightly out of fear. Karissa had bumped into him with her swing, scaring him in the process. She laughed and did it repeatedly while he protested angrily.

Despite his protest, Gray was kind of glad she stopped looking so emotionless for now. Usually, that would mean she was spacing out or something was bothering her. Like the happy family for example, Karissa had lost her parents one year and two months ago. Their bodies were found, but their was no sign of life in them when the magic council investigated the area. They were such strong mages that they named them eternal apprentices.

After Zack and Reiya made many refusals of becoming a Wizard Saint, they decided to make them eternal apprentices of the ten wizard saints. Makarov insisted they put them as his apprentices for now as long as he lives. And so they accepted the old man's request. They didn't even know who this Makarov guy was. Plus they buried them in Magnolia. Way too far from where they live. Sure the Magic Council knew about their children, but they couldn't give any credit to them just yet. They thought their were simple offsprings born to be weak mages...

Honestly, they felt insulted when they heard that around town. But they couldn't careless, but if someday, if they were to become strong like their mother and father, they would shout profanity in the magic council's faces.

Then something caught both their attentions.

A growl of someone's stomach.

Karissa turned pink in embarrassment. She looked away from Gray and held her stomach. He only chuckled at her as she did so. "Be quiet!" She yelled with a flushed face.

"So your hungry?" Gray grinned as he got off his swing. Approaching her when she didn't bother to look at him. She could only nod.

"Well it is almost lunch time. Let's head back at my house." Gray pulled her arm and began walking. She nearly tripped over her own feet, but she shrugged off his arm and walked on her own.

"What do you think your mom is going to make?!" She said while jumping around.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's always good as usual." Gray said as he began drooling at the thought of his mother's delicious food.

Karissa smirked devilishly, "I get first serve!" She exclaimed and ran back to Gray's house. Leaving the raven haired boy all dumbfounded, finally he snapped out of it five seconds later and ran after her.

"No fair!"

"Eat my dust, loser!"

"Cheap!" He roared.

"Thanks!" She giggled.

The little girl was obviously faster than the boy, and with all the yelling. People stared at the kids bewildered.

**-XD-**

Karissa finally arrived at her destination. She was panting hard but she was able catch her breath after a minute or so. When she did, Gray was already running towards the house. She grinned at him as he landed on the floor trying to catch his breath. "Tired little boy?" She patted his head with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

The door flew open. It revealed Gray's dad who looked surprised. "What was that noise just now? It sound like a stampede!" He asked looking outside for anything odd. Then he looked at the floor seeing his son all tired.

"Gray? What happened?"

"Oh. We just had a race. Nothing special." Karissa answered for him with a smile. Looking up innocently at the adult with her brown eyes.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Karissa, Gray. Come inside, we're eating lunch in a few minutes." He said before leaving the door open for them and to resume to whatever he was doing.

"Come on Gray. You can drink water in your house." She giggled as she began dragging him inside his home.

* * *

><p>That day where Deliora attacked...<p>

It was a nightmare...

Everyone screamed and ran for their lives.

Karissa was running back to where she was staying at. Trying to avoid the people running her way to get of town, then one of the adults bumped into her. She fell on the floor and the person didn't bother to help her up. But no matter what, she kept getting up. She continued running with all her might, she wanted to find one single person. Not wanting that person to wind up dead on the floor, with no pulse nothing...

Honestly, at first she ran with the townspeople...But the screams that were set off somewhere in town made her turn back. She was scared, but she didn't want to leave her first friend behind.

There was almost no more people around the place, well no more people that was alive. They had probably manage to escape the monster...

'_When scary things happen, don't look._' That's what her mom and dad used to say.

Karissa kept looking at floor, she didn't wanna look up. Because if she did, she would cry and scream. No matter what, she was not going to look up. Not even if it roared...not even if it was so close. She would not look.

Finally she found her friend. But he was unconscious...

"G-Gray..!" She whimpered trying to shake him awake. But he didn't move...

The ground shook, which was caused by a step.

She let out a little gasp. She gripped the blue sleeve of Gray's shirt. She slowly turned her head to look...

And fear struck right into her.

She screamed in fear and her eyes began to water.

Rocks, minerals and whatever underneath the ground started grinding together, then, sand shot from the ground and lunged at Deliora. Karissa blinked in surprise at the sudden attack, she turned around to see if a wizard was there. But there was no one...

Odd.

She looked back at Deliora, and she couldn't take it anymore. '_I want my mommy and daddy...They would protect me..._'

More unknown sand lunged at demon as it tried keeping it away, repeatedly, not from underground but behind the child. But no one was doing it, it was almost like a living thing, no one was casting it.

She slowly closed her eyes and laid down on the floor near Gray, suddenly feeling so weak...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere Else...<em>**

Two men were sitting down on a wooden bench.

"Ray, Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" One of them asked. As the other one gave a lazy smile. "I'm on a short break, Kye. He replied.

"Same here." His friend grinned. They spend their time talking about their tiresome job. Their job was to guard the cells underground, in those cells were people who committed various sins and were put to jail. And the guards were people that did wrong things, less worse than the prisoners. They were 'guardians' and with a spell of immortality, they guard the place for eighteen years.

"Well, break's over for me."

"Same." The lazy one stretched.

"**SOMEONE HAS ESCAPED!**"

Both of them stood up and growled as they heard the familiar voice. This wasn't the first time someone tried to escape.

"Of all times..." Kye sighed in irritation. The guards were all running, panicking trying to get where they were supposed to be. Kye grabbed one of the guards passing by. Ray stood behind with a scowl as Kye held up the guard by his collar.

"You! Who escaped?" Kye asked while growling in annoyance. The shocked guard stuttered out the answer.

"N-Number 155035 did!"

Kye's eyes widened. His teeth was showing as he growled again. "What?! Out of all people to escape, he was the one?!" Kye threw the guard down and the guard quickly ran away.

"Who is number 155035?" Ray asked, having no clue who was the prisoner.

"How can you not know? It's required for us all to remember. It's someone you know very well."

"Lucifer..." Ray began growling as the name came out of his mouth.

"Who else? If Lucifer gets out, there will be a massacre everywhere. That guy might as well be ranked number nine under Zeref." Kye began running while Ray followed closely behind.

_**Not too far away...**_

A guard aimed a punch at the prisoner who escape. "Oops! Missed me!" He said after jumping in the air. When he landed on the floor, another guard attacked by sending a wave of red magic at him. Missing by an inch.

"Try again~"

He jumped away again. Then two guards blocked him from the front and back. "Should I slowly down for you guys?" Fire and water lunged at him but he jumped higher, making those attacks fail too. "Nahh." Lucifer stopped as he saw Ray. He grinned, and walked up to him. "Why, hello, Ray. Long time no see..."

Ray thruster his sword forward nearly catching Lucifer off guard. He jumped away again. "How cruel, cousin. The first thing you do when you see me is try to stab me?"

Kye got behind Lucifer and electrified him. He let out a scream and fell to his knees. The other guards surrounded the prisoner as it struggled to get up.

"**F**i**n**e**!** I**'l**l **j**u**s**t **g**e**t** a**n**o**t**h**er** b**o**d**y**!" Lucifer's voice changed. Something quickly slipped out of the man's body and floated around. "**K**e**e**p **y**o**u**r **s**t**u**p**i**d **p**r**i**s**o**n**e**r. **W**a**t**c**h**i**n**g **h**i**s** c**o**u**s**i**n**'**s** p**a**r**e**n**t**s s**u**f**f**e**r** w**a**s **e**n**o**u**g**h **e**n**t**e**r**t**a**i**n**m**e**n**t!**" And with that it disappeared.

Ray stood there in shock. '_That was a demon soul just now, right?_'

Everyone was confused, especially Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Pupils

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>The morning came up, and Deliora was no longer in sight. It disappeared after finishing the job. Most people have died, and the town was crushed into bits. No more stable houses were sighted in the area, just wood and rocks. Probably bodies too. The news had spread around the place, everyone pitied the people who lost their lives, and for those who lost their close ones.<p>

The news that lingered in the air, managed to catch a certain's woman's attention. She wanted to see the results of Deliora's destructive power for herself. So, she and her little pupil went to go see the damaged area...

* * *

><p>"I've heard of Deliora's destructive power, but I never imagined this..."<p>

The woman had short dark purple hair that was kept at shoulder length. She wore a jacket, jeans and a red tank top.

Two young youths were buried under some rubble. After a few silent seconds, one of them had decided to move as they regained consciousness. But the other was still out of it. The woman heard and saw this and immediately called over her pupil, who was looking in another direction, not too far from her.

"Lyon! Get over here, we got a survivor!" She called, the said boy whirled around with a gasp. The two of them rushed towards the young children. The boy slowly opened his eyes, he looked up then began registering his surroundings. As he did, the woman and her pupil lifted the rubble off him and the girl next to him, then pulled them out of the rubble. The woman placed the unconscious girl near a big rock.

The lady kneeled down in front of the male survivor. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"Well...there's a pain in my arm, but it's not that painful..." The kid replied.

"I see, what is your name?"

"My name is... Gray." He replied with a frown. Then suddenly the girl next to him was starting to stir awake. Everyone looked at her, her eyes opened slowly, revealing brown eyes. The boy known as Lyon raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He grinned widely. The woman looked at the girl who was now aware of the area, she was frowning too.

"And you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Karissa paused for a moment and tried to see if something was hurting, nope nothing, not even throbbing. She shook her head. "My name is Karissa." She said right after doing the action with her head. Her attention was kept on all the rubble in the town. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this all happened in one night? All the nice people she came to know was gone... The streets she loved walking in was no longer something she loved. The lovely atmosphere she lived in was no longer around. The town she wanted to spend her final moments in, was destroyed.

The woman introduced herself to the young children. "My name is Ur, and this is my student Lyon." She motioned with her eyes to the grinning boy. He waved his hand with a 'Hiya!'. Karissa liked this boy's grin, it was very wide. Like a potato. For now, she wanted to forget to scary experience that occurred that night. She never wanted to live something like that ever again. Wait, everyone is gone right? What will happen now? Was she and Gray going to be sent to and orphanage? The predicting and future wondering was running through her mind again.

"Don't worry, I won't leave either of you alone."

They left the place. The woman and her student walked out the area with the two survivors. Gray looked sad, well he just lost his parents in a demon massacre, why wouldn't he? His eyes were hard with pain and sorrow. Karissa on the other hand pitied all the lost lives. They had to bury everyone and then place a wooden cross above the place they were under. Just seeing the dead's faces made her sad...

The boy Lyon had his arms behind his head. He would often taking glances at the duo, pitying them. He had to wonder, what was Ur decision going to be? Then he accidentally bumped into his teacher who abruptly stopped in her tracks. He let out a yelp. The two sad kids looked up, and Ur had turned around to give them a serious look.

"You two have a choice now. I can take you with me as my apprentices so you'll stay safe and have a home, or I can take you to the nearby orphanage."

Lyon stiffened. "Ur-!" She held up a hand for him to be quiet.

Karissa and Gray began painting a childish picture in their mind. Ur being their new teacher and being a fellow student under her with Lyon. The only thing bothering them was, what were they going to learning?

"Apprentices of what?" Gray asks, wiping away the last of his tears. Karissa looked emotionless as Ur explained.

"I'm a wizard, one who uses Ice Maker Magic. Making creations I desire freely." She replies to Gray. Then they began painting another picture in their mind.

"Magic..." Karissa whispered, everyone looked at her. She seemed to be lost in thought as she began thinking about it. But it was already comfirmed that she wanted to learn, all Ur needed was an answer. "I'd like to learn magic..." She said softly with a small smile.

"I want to be your apprentice. That way I can get revenge for what's happened to my parents." He clenched his fists while looking at Ur with a serious look.

The wizard nodded at their decision. Just when she was about to say something, something caught the woman's eye. Karissa's blue long sleeve shirt was slightly torn. On her right shoulder the fabric seemed to have stretched and it was a little bigger. But that's not what caught the woman's attention. Under the shirt there was a something cyan on her skin. It looked like it a mark of some sort, but as she stared at it, it faded away. Revealing nothing on the surface of her skin.

"Ur? Something wrong?" Lyon asked as he saw her stare at Karissa. The little girl didn't seem to be affected by her stare, she just stood there like a doll looking emotionless. The woman shook her head. She dismissed his question with her hand, "Nothing."

Karissa glanced at Gray, he was taking one last look at the destroyed town. She sighed.

"Then it's settled!" Lyon suddenly said catching both their attentions. He grinned as he walked over behind his new classmates, he placed a hand on both their shoulders. Let's head back, then we'll begin tomorrow!" Lyon said cheerfully.

As Karissa stared at Lyon's goofy grin she found herself smiling a little at his cheerfullness. Without a doubt, they were definitely going to be friends in the future.

Karissa sweat dropped at the unpredictable sight in front of her. 'What is the world coming to?' She thought, she didn't wanna show a reaction so she looked emotionless for the time being.

When her new teacher said. "We're going to be training in the cold. It helps a lot for your training."

She didn't predict this.

In front of her was a stripped Ur.

Gray was freaking out of course.

She covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head. Then a tap was felt on her left shoulder, she glanced behind her, and who did she see? A stripped Lyon that's who! Now she reacted. "You stripped too?!" She freaked.

He grinned at her as she crossed his arms. "You need to do it too! It's part of training you know?" He told her. Karissa began grumbling and muttering words that no one could hear. So she stripped as well, she dropped her clothes near Lyon's and began shivering. The cool breeze on her back was sort of ticklish...

"Haha! See? That wasn't so hard." Lyon chuckled and patted her head.

Gray then turned around. "Karissa, Lyon! Back me up!" He shouted. The sight of a smiling Lyon with his arms crossed, and a frowning Karissa who shivered, and let's not forget: both stripped. Made his eyes pop out. "You guys are naked too?!" He exclaimed out of disblelief.

"It wasn't my idea, believe me." Karissa muttered.

"Just hurry up and do it kid. You wanna learn magic right?" Lyon grinned.

"Okay, fine! I'll strip! Will that make you guys happy?!" And finally, all four of them was stripped.

"Good. If you want to control the cold, then you'll have to become one with it. You'll get used to it soon." Ur told him. All three of them were shivering. Lyon who claimed he was already used to it was actually just as much as they were.

"Let's go guys!" She started running her pupils followed closely behind.

"Hey! I thought you were going to teach me magic!" Gray shouted.

"Just run! I don't wanna do this beginner stuff again either!" Lyon said.

"My feet are already cooold!~" Karissa whined.

* * *

><p>"<em>I practice Maker Magic, out of all the magical arts. I feel this one gives you the most creative freedom. In fact, every wizard who practices maker magic. Has their own unique style, if you train hard. Someday, you'll create a style all your own.<em>"

* * *

><p>Time passed by as they trained and had fun.<p>

"Alright, time for bed time." Ur said after closing the lights in the kitchen, Gray was the first one to get off the couch and head upstairs. But was stopped when Lyon whispered something.

"Karissa's fast asleep on the couch." Lyon pointed with his finger. Ur and Gray walked over to them and stated at her sleeping face. The reason she was fast asleep was very simple, she trained very hard today.

"Can't blame her. Today she worked herself way too hard. Drained a lot of magic energy." Ur said as she scooped her up and carried her upstairs. The two boys looked at each other then shrugged, they followed closely behind after shutting the living room lights. They both were now starting to tell sleepy. "She can be reckless..." The two boys whispered with a small grin.

Soon all the lights in the house was shut off, except for one room. Ur gently placed Karissa in bed, and instantly the little nuzzled her face in the pillow. Lyon quickly went into bed and stared at the ceiling with a grin, probably thinking of something that happened while they were training. Gray took his time going to bed, and just when he rested his head on the pillow, his friend cuddled up next to him. He jerked his head and glanced down, he saw Karissa smiling with her eyes closed. Too tired to do anything else, he yawned and let her be, then he closed his eyes. Lyon on the other hand propped his head up with his arm, while looking at them on his side. He tilted his head at the duo.

'_They must be really close._' Lyon thought before dropping his head on his pillow.

Ur settled down and watched as her three pupils slept peacefully. She loved her two new pupils. One of them had a problem, there was darkness in his heart. Revenge ran through his mind everyday as he trained, hoping to avenge his deceased parents. So she vowed to erase that darkness somehow. While the other, was a little odd. Today when she nearly used up all her magic energy, so she laid on her stomach on the cold white snow, panting heavily. When the two boys were busy bickering together as usual. She noticed the cyan mark outlined in black on the girl's shoulder. The mark looked so unique, you could mistake it for a guild insignia. It was a star, around it was like chains and thorns. Then a few seconds later the mark would go back into hiding once again. But still, the two of them were adorable apprentices to her.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Lyon jolted up when he felt an arm smack down on his face. It was Karissa's arm, he scowled as he saw her nuzzle her face in her pillow. "I was enjoying my sleep until you woke me up..." He whined tiredly.<p>

Then when he laid back down again...

He felt someone snuggle up next to him.

He re-opened his eyes and saw Karissa with a small smile on her face. He had to wonder, was she actually awake?

He slowly raised up his hand from under the blanket. Then slowly poke her cheek. But she didn't flinch. Lyon retreated his hand under the blanket and sighed. "So she really is asleep..."

Usually it went like this the morning. Ur would make breakfast downstairs and let the smell reach their noses, so they can wake up. Or, if they still weren't awake, she would ask or go wake up the sleeping child.

Today, they got up by the smell...

Coincidentally, the three of them had snapped open their eyes in the same time. Gray, Karissa and Lyon rushed towards the door and opened it. The three of them yelled at each other, telling one of them to back off. Ur rolled her eyes as she heard them. They nearly tripped on their way down.  
>Then suddenly Karisa grabbed their hair and pulled then back gently.<p>

"Ow!" They yelped. Even if it was a gentle pull, it actually hurt.

Karissa quickly made her way over to her seat. "In your faces, I win." She grinned before looking down at her food.

"Come on boys. Eat." Ur laughed. The two of them grumbled. They both took their seat next to Karissa and ate their food. The young girl was chuckling during their breakfast. The two boys would bump their shoulders on hers just to irritate her, but it didn't work. It only manage to entertain the girl.

**-XD-**

"Ice Make: Tsunami!" Karissa casted, after doing the simple 'fist in palm' stance. She extended her arm to the left, and an imitation of a tsunami waved onto the cold snow, then froze in place. The wave of ice looked so beautiful on the snow, Lyon and Gray was staring in awe. Her creation was quite beautiful, with the addition of two mixed colors. Lavender and Cyan. Ur smiled at her student as she turned around to give a happy grin towards them. The color of lavender and cyan mixed together was a rare sight for her ice. Usually her ice would appear as normal ice, and at very rare times with color.

"Wow! Karissa! Your ice is so pretty!" Lyon exclaimed and went over to the ice tsunami that looked like it was frozen in time. He placed his hand on the cold surface and swiped it across. Gray nodded in agreement and looked at the ice with Lyon. Karissa on the other hand, merely tilted her head,  
>with puckered lips and crossed arms. Then she shook her head with a smile, she pointed at their teacher.<p>

"I think Ur's ice is much more prettier than mines! It's the best!" Karissa exclaimed happily.

Ur laughed and ruffled the young girl's head. "Thank you, Karissa." She glanced at her students with a soft smile. "All your creations are beautiful in its own way. Because..."

The three of them listened to their teacher as she explained.

**-XD-**

Karissa stared as Gray looked so out of it. He was on one knee and panting heavily. Ur was lecturing Lyon about using both his hands. Lyon would often use one hand to cast his magic. But as Ur told them repeatedly, it's better to use both hands. It's more balanced.

Karissa looked at Gray with concern. She got on her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gray, don't push yourself too hard." She whispered to him. But all he did was shake his head and tried standing back up.

"I need to become stronger. Stronger than Deliora...I won't stop until I get revenge." Gray said between breaths. Then he continued practicing what Ur taught them just today, hoping to succeed. Karissa understood about wanting to get revenge. But as her parents told her, revenge will lead you nowhere. Every time she wanted revenge on someone because they did something to anger her. Her parents would stop her by saying that. She touched his arm gently to catch his attention.

"At least take a break, Gray. You've been at it none stop. If you continue you'll be out of magic energy." She told him. She glanced behind her shoulder, just in time to see Ur punching Lyon square on the head. She looked back at Gray, he stood straight and looked to his side.

"I guess I should take a break. How am I going to continue practicing if I've got no more magic energy left...?" He said before sitting on the snow and looking at the sky.

She sighed and sat next to Gray. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. By looking at his face, she could only guess he was thinking about his parents. She looked away and frowned.

Ever since that Deliora thing, Gray's been grumpy and too focused on on his goal for revenge. Thus making Karissa worry for him. But she didn't wanna say anything...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And so! The witch would appear at midnight to eat childrens's souls!<strong>_"

That sentence would repeat in her mind like a song none stop. Karissa would often take glances at the time.

It was only 10 o'clock. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes and trying to relax herself. But then she snapped her eyes open and glared at her right. On her left was Gray and on her right was Lyon, they were both asleep. Oh how she wanted to punch him in the face for scaring her...

Lyon had told her a scary story, and the story left her panicking in her bed. She was so scared of that witch that was probably going to eat her soul. She was afraid to fall asleep because she might wake up to a witch face.

She took another glance at the clock, her eyes widened. The time was now eleven o'clock! She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the time go by! She hid her head under the covers in fear and began shaking. Plus, it was not helping that rain kept tapping on the window.

Lyon began feeling something move against him. He didn't bother opening his eyes, '_Karissa's probably tossing..._' He thought in his mind while sleeping. So, he waited for the moving to stop.

But as he waited, it didn't. It kept vibrating against him, He scowled. He really wanted it to stop so he can sleep.

So he opened his eyes and looked down.

The top of Karissa's head was showing under the blanket. She was hiding? What for? Lyon peeked under the blanket.

She was shaking like a leaf!

Her hands were wrapped around herself as she shook. Did she have a nightmare?

Lyon began to poke her shoulder repeatedly, and after a few poking, she finally looked up to him. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, his voice sounded hoarse.

She didn't answer, she only scowled at him. Then she began cuddling against him. He turned slightly pink and froze in place. He slowly looked down at her as she did so, she was still shaking.

"Why did you have to tell me that scary story...?" Karissa whispered shakily, fear lingering in her voice.

Lyon then began to understand. He wrapped one arm around her as she shook against him. "Karissa..." He whispered as he called her name. She looked at him with a frightened look.

"There's one part of the story I didn't tell you..."

Her eyes widened. She covered her ears. "No! I'm already scared! Lyon stop it!" She squeaked trying not to wake up Ur or Gray, as she spoke. But he only gently removed her hands from ears. "I told you that the witch prefers girls's souls. But if the girl is near a boy, the witch will skip that girl and move on to the next one." He whispered with a grin, the scared expression on her face turned into a calm one.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Karissa smiled and stayed close to Lyon. Finally closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep. Lyon repeated what she did and began falling back to dream land agina. A few seconds passed, a boy stopped pretending to sleep and woke up. The whispering he heard had woke up up not too long ago. He glanced at his two friends and a frown was placed on his lips. He rolled towards the duo and stop next to his friend who was previously frightened. He stared at Lyon with slight envy. The way he left his arm on her made him... well slightly jealous. But he sighed, and shrugging it off, he rested his head on the pillow again.

And began joining his friends in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer is here~ Isn't everyone happy?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Her First Depart

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day once again...<p>

Ur and her three students had just finished buying groceries for the house. Each of them carried their own bag with food inside. Presently, Ur was thinking about the mark on Karissa's shoulder. She was starting to worry, the child didn't even seem to notice that it was there. She had to know if it was something she should really be concerned about.

As they walked in the streets Ur had noticed a library. She abruptly stopped in her tracks making her students stop as well. Karissa glanced at her teacher curiously, she looked where she was looking . "Ur? Is there something wrong?" Karissa asked her teacher.

Ur looked at Karissa, taking a quick glance at her covered shoulder. She could probably find something in there about the mark. She shook her head and walked to a bench. She placed her grocery bag on the wooden bench. "You guys stay here. I'm just going to check something in the library, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lyon grinned while taking a seat on the bench, his friends joined him on the wooden bench. After they did so, Ur walked into the library to find something. She asked the librarian about if they have a book that has information on marks, insignia or anything like that.

"Here ya go." The man gave a book to her. She nodded thanks and took a seat, quickly trying to find something about Karissa's weird mark.

'_Let's see...curse marks..._' There was many pictures of all kind of curse marks in the book. But none of them matched the one on Karissa's shoulder at all.

'_Seals..._' Ur flipped the next page...

**-XD-**

"Hey, what do you think Ur is doing?" Lyon asked Gray. But the boy sighed and shrugged in reply. Then he glanced at Karissa, "Probably looking for another book to read." She said while looking in the brown bag she carried. She spotted an orange inside, she smirked and looked up. Ur wasn't back yet, she picked up the orange and began peeling the fruit. As she happily peeled the fruit she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. She slowly started to turn her head at those eyes.

Gray and Lyon both looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Whaat?" She asked and popped the pieces of fruit in her mouth. "I'm hungry." She said flatly and turned away from their direction. Lyon smirked, while Karissa was busy looking at two adults bickering near a shop. Lyon swiftly stole her orange away from her.

Karissa laughed at the two men who began pulling each other's hair angrily. "Hehe..." She reached for another piece of her orange, but she felt nothing. Only the palm of her hand. She blinked, she jerked her head in the direction of her palm. She looked at the two boys, and Gray was raising up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me. Look at him." Gray pointed at Lyon. Karissa twitched as she saw him eat **_HER_** orange.

"Give me back my food!" Karissa reached for it, but Lyon refused while placing a hand on her forehead to push her away. She finally smacked away his hand and stood up. She pointed at him with a pout, "Why don't you just Ice Make yourself an orange!" She growled at him. But then she stopped asking for her fruit once something caught her eye. She smiled devilishly and sat back down very quickly. The two male students looked at her with a confused expression they were wondering why she sat down so quickly. And why was she smiling like angel? (A devil disguised as an angel is more like it.)

"Lyon? Didn't I tell you guys not to eat the food again?"

Lyon flinched. Ur was there standing with a frown. A book was in her hands, just like Karissa predicted.

"Yeah, you should listen to Ur." Karissa smirked his way.

Lyon gave the orange to Gray and waved his hands in front of him in defense. "I didn't touch the orange! Karissa did!" He pointed at her. "It's rude to point fingers. Ly~on!~"

Once when they went grocery shopping, and when Ur wasn't looking. They were eating nearly all the food they had just bought. Because right after that day's training, they went straight into town without eating lunch yet. So they began eating, and once they were busted, Ur ranted and scolded them. Never did they eat food from the brown bags while walking home ever again.

Gray shoved the orange back in Lyon's hands. He decided to play along, "Yeah, you didn't even ask." He smirked the same way Karissa did.

"Ur! Don't believe them!"

**-XD-**

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_**

A knock was heard on the front door when the four of them were busy eating their breakfast. They all looked up from their food.

"Who's that?" Lyon tilted his head.

"Who's here early in the morning?" Gray mumbled.

Karissa didn't say a word. She only tilted her head with a confused look.

"You guys keep eating. I'll see who it is..." Ur pushed her chair back and stood up. She began walking to the front door, once she opened the door to her home. She was surprised to see three young children looking at her with worried looks. The three children present in front of her was a girl and two boys. One of the boys had a striking resemblance to her female student.

"Um, hello?"

"Are you Ur?" The girl asked as she gripped her back pack tightly. "Yes, why?" Ur was curious, why were these three youngsters looked like they were travelling.

The boy who didn't look like her student spoke. "W-We heard about the Deliora incident...And...people saw you check out the place after it happened...They told us to come look for you if we ever wanted to find what we were looking for..." He said while shivering, apparently, the cold weather was getting to him.

Ur quirked an eyebrow. "What are you kids looking for?"

"My sister! Our sister!" The other boy exclaimed with a sad look. He had bags under his eyes, it looked like he didn't sleep. It looked like he was busy worrying about something. When she looked into the child's eyes, it held worry in them.

"Are you kids talking about Karissa?" Ur asked them and at the sound of her name, they nodded furiously. The teacher turned around and she saw all her students behind her. The student she mentioned to the three siblings had a surprise expression. She turned back around to the three, "The two students I brought back with me were the only ones who survived the Deliora incident. They had no one but each other."

"That's because we weren't in town at that time! The three of us left to Magnolia!" The girl said quickly.

"Kids your age wandering the country by yourselves?"

"Ur! They're telling the truth!" Karissa tugged on her teacher's sleeve.

**-XD-**

Ur understood their story. "I see..."

"We arrived at Magnolia...Then a few days later, we heard Deliora attacked our former town. When we heard that, we came rushing back even if our aunt and uncle tried to stop us." Yukio explained to Ur while looking at his knees.

"We overheard people talk about someone who checked out the area...We asked them where you were staying at to see if our little sister was here..." Tsuki told Ur. As the two older siblings explained to Ur, C.J kept holding his sister's hand tightly. After the teacher of the three pupils let them in, Karissa's twin brother wouldn't go a second without at least touching his sister. He wanted to make sure she was here next to him right now. Karissa understood how he felt and let him hold her hand for as long as he wants.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. Karissa looked at her teacher, she was listening to her brother and sister talk. Then she glanced at her two friends, and when she did they gave her small smiles. She raised an eyebrow, she didn't say anything. She only smiled back, '_Odd..._'.

She looked back at C.J. He was trying his best to stay awake. She used her other hand to stroke his hair. "C.J why don't you sleep? I want those black circles under your eyes to disappear..." She whispered softly to him.

He looked at her. "Promise you'll be still here when I wake up?"

Karissa gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "I promise."

With that he fell asleep on her shoulder.

Ur glanced at Karissa and her brother. Then she looked at Tsuki seriously. "Do you know anything about the seal on Karissa's shoulder?" Ur asked the oldest sister, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Then blinked.

"Oh! You mean this?" Pulled her shirt collar and revealed a mark on her left shoulder. It was very similar, Ur nodded.

"It's a seal for magic energy. Our parents placed one on each of us. Because-"

"I think I know what happens when a child has too much magic energy...I've seen it happen..." Ur said and began thinking back of something in the past. Something that caused her to shed so many tears after a certain loss.

"Well...We had too much magic energy because of our parents..." Yukio sighed and looked out the window. The subject he just brought on was not one he liked to talk about.

Tsuki told about their parents's death. And the 'gift' that was passed down.

"This gift runs through our blood. It's like the magic energy our parents possessed was like copied and divided into four. Then was spilled into the four of us." Tsuki did a small chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. Ur then recalled back the times she's heard about Zack and Reiya. People said they were complete opposites and somehow the two grew fond of each other. Well...you know? Opposites attract.

Ur had actually saw them in person once.

It was when Desmonta's very first attack fell upon a town. Lyon wasn't even her student that time. She went to take a look at the area just like she went to see Deliora's destruction. She remembered seeing people cry because of their loss. Then she saw two wizards holding hands with children. She never forgot their faces when they were in better sight. The woman looked like a gentle and kind woman, while the man was almost the complete opposite.

Ur looked at Karissa who was caressing her brother's cheek softly. "Karissa. Your family misses you." Ur did a small smile. "You have two adults waiting for you and siblings to return home. It's best if you went with them." It was kinda hard for Ur to let go of her student. Her adorable little student. But she couldn't keep her away from the people who miss her so much.

Karissa carefully pushed off C.J off her and gently place him on the couch. She stood up and nodded. "I understand..." She said and began walking up the stairs.

"You could grab a bag in the room and use it to put your things inside."

"Okay. Thank you."

**-XD-**

Gray sat on the left side a door, while Lyon sat by the right. They listened to Karissa's footsteps moving behind the door. Hearing the sounds drawers opening slowly, and after a pause, they listened to it close. They didn't like the idea of their classmate leaving them. But what could they do?

* * *

><p><em>Gray and Lyon were already settled in bed. They were currently bickering and kicking each other under the blanket. Karissa entered the room quietly , wearing black shorts with a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of white socks. She giggled and walked towards them, they didn't seem to notice her coming their way as they bickered. She stopped with a devious smirk, she used her right foot and placed it on Lyon's forehead. She pushed his head back as he tried whacking her foot away. She did the same thing to Gray. <em>

_"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Lyon whined._

_"Well, you guys were wrestling. And do you remember where I sleep?" She asks while placing her hands on her hips._

_"Sorry." Gray mumbled. "But Lyon, started it." He said quickly with a grin before turning his back._

_"Hey!" Lyon frowned deeply._

_"Oh shush!" Karissa chuckled and settled herself in between them. When she did, she didn't say a word. They just waited for Ur to come in the room and close the lights. The room was quiet...The only thing you could possibly hear in the room, was the sound of sink water running. It was so quiet..._

_"Hey...Gray, Lyon?" Her voice sounded fragile and scared. They both looked at her to give their attention, that voice made it very clear she wanted to say something. Something that probably worried her. She only stared at the ceiling with a blank look. Gray remembered that look, it's that unreadable expression..._

_She brought the blanket higher to her neck. "W-Whatever happens...we'll be f-friends, r-right?" Again, Karissa was a child who would spend time thinking about what would happen in the future. She silently thinks about the things that are about to come. Then one day, a thought crossed her mind. What would happen if they were separated from each other? __Karissa didn't want that, Lyon and Gray were her very first friends in her entire life. _

_When she was little, she didn't make friends with other people, because she spent more time with her twin brother C.J. When the two of them were together, they felt as if the person next to them was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. Nothing was more important than the person that stood by their side. But that changed once Karissa accidentally bumped into another kid._

_She remembered, it was Gray. He was walking with his mother in the streets of the town they lived in. And, when they bumped into each other, they merely stared at each other. That was the first time Karissa actually looked at someone who was not part of her own family. And, that's when she began socializing little by little with C.J. It made Gray their very first friend..._

_And now, Karissa was worried. If one day she got separated from her two new friends. Then she would have to start all over and make new friends..._

_And in her mind, she thought making friends was pretty difficult._

_"Ow! Why did you do that?" She looked at Gray with a scowl, he was holding his fist in the air. He rolled his eyes and did it again, he was giving knocks on her head._

_"Seriously stop!" She whacked his fist away._

_"What are you saying?"_

_Karissa blinked and looked over at Lyon. He had a small smile on his face. "Whatever happens...We will always be friends." Gray said as he lowered his fist. He smiled, "Why would you think we wouldn't friends?"_

_"Really?"_

_Lyon hugged her tightly with a large grin. "Of course." Gray nodded and decided to give her a hug too. A hug was the last thing she needed to feel reassured._

_Karissa smiled happily, trying her best to not let any tears come out. Their words made reassured her EVEN MORE...It made her stop thinking about the future..._

_For now._

* * *

><p>That was the talk they had a few nights ago. Right after they made up after an argument. The three of them felt much better after that was over. They didn't even know what started it in the first place. But It didn't matter after they made up.<p>

Lyon's famous grin was obviously not going to be present for a while. He felt so depressed that Karissa was leaving them. Ever since she became a student under Ur, he grew fond of her. They manage to create a strong friendship in a short matter of time. Karissa was a rather attachable person, so it would explain how easily they became friends. Lyon remembered how she was shy at first. She would stay close to Gray almost every time and, he didn't mind. Then, Lyon started talking to her, he kept doing that until she was more talkative. So basically he was the one who had to do the first moves to make her socialize a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Karissa sat next to a window and stared outside. She watched the snow fall down from the high skies. Lyon had finished brushing his teeth, so he went downstairs. When he arrived, he saw her. She kept staring at the sky with an blank look. She almost looked like a doll. Lyon grinned, he quietly approached her without a sound. When he was close enough, he placed his chin over her shoulder. "Hey!~"<em>

_Karissa squeaked in surprise, he quickly turned around. Lyon's eyes widened, he quickly moved back before their heads could collide with each other. "That was close!" He said placing a hand on his chest, where his heart is supposed to be._

_"W-Well...you scared me!" She frowned and looked away from his eyes. Lyon sweat dropped. '**How long is she going to avoid me?**'_

_He took a seat next to her. He grinned at her, "It's okay I don't bite! I just wanna be friends!" Karissa looked at him, she blinked twice. She knew he wanted to be friends...She was just shy... She was only able to befriend Gray easily because C.J was by her side. He gave her more confidence. _

_For the first time, Lyon got a good look at her face. Then he looked at her eyes, they were a nice shade of dark brown. "Hey...You got nice eyes." He complimented while leaning closer to her face. Karissa was taken back by his compliment and her cheeks turned a little pink. "Really?"_

_"Yeah, they have a nice color!"_

_"Yeah..." She did a small giggle. "Well, I get it from my dad..."_

* * *

><p>Gray was gloomy. He took a glance at the wooden door next to him. He was just like Lyon, they were both sending off a depressing aura. Karissa was an odd friend, she was very energetic at times. She wouldn't stay in one place when their now destroyed home was still there. That day when he heard Karissa had lost her parents, he went straight to her house to go see her. But, he had found out she ran away from home and hid somewhere in town. Her family was worried about her, but they knew she would come home. So, he went to find her, because it was getting pretty late.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gray had to hurry and find her. Before his parents started getting worried. He kept searching around town, but he didn't find her. "Karissa...Where are you...?" He whispered as he panted from all the running. Soon he passed by a park, and he saw her sitting on a swing. The park was empty, and the only thing you could hear was the chains moving when Karissa used her feet to push the ground a little. Gray sighed and walked over to her, he sat on the swing that was right next to hers. When he looked at the sand beneath his feet, he noticed a drawing. Sure they were stick man figures but it was easy to see what it represented.<em>

_Two tall stick mans. One with spiky hair, and one with long hair. Zack and Reiya._

_And finally four other stick man that were half their size. Tsuki, Yukio, C.J and Karissa._

_Gray felt sad for her. She kept staring at the drawing on the floor._

_"Hey, Gray?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Can I have a hug?"_

_"...Sure."_

* * *

><p>Then a few days after that, he heard they were moving. But she decided to stay behind for a while. And, he was somehow happy. Then Deliora happened...And she wasn't able to leave as planned, instead a woman found her and took her in as a student. But now, she has to leave for real this time.<p>

"Hey? Gray?"

"What?"

"...She's really going to leave isn't she?"

Gray was about to answer. Until a yawn was heard nearby, they both turned their heads to see who made the noise. A boy, with a face that looked a lot like the girl they were speaking of was walking towards them. He was rubbing his tired eyes with his fist. He stretched and hunched over. Gray raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, C.J?"

"My sister's wasn't beside me...I miss her already." He said before letting out another yawn. He noticed the gloomy air around him. It was coming from the two male students. C.J stared at the two boys with a blank expressions, soon he sat down between them. He leaned back on the door and stared at the ceiling.

"You guys will meet her again."

Lyon and Gray looked at C.J. He was staring at the ceiling with a small smile, he looked so sure of himself. Something told them he was telling the truth, but they couldn't help but doubt. How would he know? C.J was only a kid like them, it's not like he could the future...

"How do you know?" Lyon frowned.

C.J turned his towards him. He grinned, "You guys got the story right. Why not get the ending right too?"

"Wha?"

"Two...Three...Six...Eleven...No matter how many years pass, you guys are going to meet again...You know my mom and dad used to tell me that: When you meet someone new for the first time, but one day had separate, you would meet one day in future. We never know what the future may hold for us, let's just hope it's positive."

Lyon and Gray's eyes widened with hope. Maybe they would meet her again...

"He's right." A voice said from behind the door. Once the door swung open, C.J fell back and landed on his sister's feet. He frowned at the sight of his twin sister grinning down at him.

"I'm sure we're going to see each other again one day! Let's all hope for the positive!~" She smiled happily doing a fist pump. The bag Ur gave her was now filled with clothes that belonged to her. The three boys stood up, the gloomy air around them had vanish. A gentle smile formed on their lips, they had decided to believe those words.

Karissa smirked. "Let's make a deal! If you guys forget me, you guys eat a thousand knifes!"

The three boys sweat dropped. C.J laughed nervously and patted her head, "Oh sis, that's dangerous, pick something else...!" Lyon and Gray painted a picture in their mind, if they actually forgot about her. They could almost see a grown up Karissa holding knifes with a sadistic smile. They gulped, they nodded furiously.

"Fine...Oh! I know, if you guys forget me, I'm allowed to freeze your tongue for ten minutes!" Karissa smirked. She then jumped up and down saying that it was perfect.

C.J sighed. '_Less dangerous than the first one..._'

Lyon smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright. Same goes for us. Except since it's two of us, you get a frozen tongue for twenty minutes." He said then stuck his tongue out. Gray smirked and nodded in agreement. Karissa scowled whispering a small '_Fine..._'.

* * *

><p>After long hugs and exchange of words. The four siblings got ready to leave for Magnolia. She thanked Ur for teaching her magic and being her guardian all this time.<p>

Ur kneeled down to Karissa's eye level. She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "Karissa, you can continue training without me. Magnolia is in the western countries. Many wizards live there." Karissa's eyes widened at the thought of many wizards. She could meet new people and probably make new friends! She gave Ur a happy smile and promised to become a strong wizard like her one day.

Soon the time came for her depart, everyone said their goodbyes. The child left her teacher's home with bright smile on her face.

**-XD-**

Karissa was smiling during her journey to Magnolia. She promised herself to always remember them till the day they would meet again. Because she was sure she would end up with a frozen tongue if she forgot...She was positive that they wouldn't forget her. Because, she gave them a gift before her depart. Apparently, all this time, C.J carried a necklace and a ring that belonged to his twin sister. She was scared she might lose it during her stay at Gray's so she asked her brother to hold on to it. Which he did a great job at by the way.

So from now on, she had to make sure to never forget her dear friends. Unless she wanted a frozen tongue...

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't update because I got distracted when I started writing this chapter. -_-<strong>

**And I couldn't update because certain problems were causing me to take a pause for a while... BUT IT'S OVER NOW!~**

**Hey but on the bright side the next chapter won't take very long!~**


	5. Chapter 5: A Guild

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Finally, the four of them had arrived at Magnolia. Smiles were on their faces as they walked on the town's floor. Karissa's eyes widened at the sight of many people, to her it was like discovering something that would never be replaced. Her siblings noticed the happy face she wore as she kept looking around. She seriously wouldn't mind living here, the atmosphere was fairly nice. Then when she looked up, she noticed a tall building far away from where they were. She tilted her head to the side. It looked like it was two-story high.<p>

Then she heard her name being called. "This way." Tsuki grinned and pointed in her direction. Karissa caught up with them and continued walking in the streets.

"Tsuki, where are we going?"

"To auntie Maya and uncle Rae's house."

"Oh, right."

Karissa continued looking at her surroundings when they kept walking. Then she collided with something, she fell backwards and landed on her butt. She looked up at what she bumped into. She apparently bumped into a young teenager. He had yellow spiky hair, and it looked like he had headphones. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black sleeves and dark green pants. He looked down at her with a normal face.

She then apologized immediately. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" She quickly apologized while shutting her eyes tightly. The blonde teenager stared down at her, he let out a sigh causing her to open her eyes again. The teen grabbed her arm and helped her up. Once she was back on her feet she stared at him curiously. '_His hair is very spiky...'_

"It's alright. Just make sure to look where you're going next time." He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and walked away. Karissa could only stare at his back as he did so. C.J frowned, he walked over to his sister. He tapped her shoulder lightly, she blinked twice and turned to look at him. "You okay?" He asked his twin, and to reply to his question she nodded with a grin.

C.J held his sister's hand and they continued walking with their older brother and sister. When they arrived to their destination, they were immediately smothered by their relatives. They looked so relieved to see them. They were even more glad that their niece was in one piece after that incident. After everything calmed down, Karissa sat down with everyone and told what had happened to her so far.

**-XD-**

THREE DAYS LATER!

Karissa sighed while walking in he streets of Magnolia. She manage to escape her aunt and uncle's training. What kind of training? Magic. She had found out the true reason why they were going to live in Magnolia in the first place. Apparently her mother and father, who were mages. Had passed down their magic down onto them. Her aunt Maya and uncle Rae were wizards too. But they don't jump in a lot of action anymore. So as soon as she found out **THEY WENT STRAIGHT TO TRAINING!** She could never forget the face Maya had once they declared they were going to train.

She shuddered at the memory...

"There is no way I am going back in that house of hell!" She mumbled and grimaced as she looked back at it. She pitied her twin brother, she should have escaped with him. When they had to master a spell, Maya wouldn't let them rest until they did! But their uncle would save them from their training...And so far, C.J was having a hard time mastering a spell...

Karissa kept walking around Magnolia. Then she suddenly remembered something. There was one thing she was curious about. The huge building she saw when she first entered Magnolia. It was so big, she never saw a home like that. Just who lived in that huge house? Was their last name 'Fairy Tail'? Because if it was, then that was an odd family name...

Then Karissa's feet slowly brought her to the huge 'house'.

When she arrived at the front door of the 'house'. She stared at the building in awe. She could hear talking and laughing in that 'house'. "They must be one BIG happy family..." Karissa tilted her head to the side.

"Child, what brings you here?"

Startled, Karissa whirled around to face the person who had spoken behind her. Then, she saw a little old man standing behind her with his arms behind his back. She figured maybe he wasn't happy to see her on his property?

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stand on your property! I was only curious...! I-"

He let out small laugh. He smiled at her and shook his head. "It's okay, child. Now back to my question, what brings you here?"

"A-Ah! Right!" She whirled around to face the huge building. "I arrived in town a few days ago, and I was curious about this house!" She smiles and starts memorizing its looks.

The old man stood next to her. "Ah, this here is a wizard guild."

"A wizard...guild..." She tested.

"Yes, it's called Fairy Tail."

"So...it's not a house?"

"Of course it is. It's the home of many wizards, and in this home we all treat each other like family."

"Wow!~ that sounds nice..."

"**_KARISSA!_**" Her name was hollered through Magnolia.

The said girl flinched at the sound of her name. The old man looked to his right to see the girl's aunt stomping their way. She looked angry from the looks of it.

"A-Aunty M-Maya!" She squeaked. Then she felt as if she turned into a mouse, she feared her aunt would eat her like a cat.

"You really think you can escape?" She crosses her arms and shot her a look. An angry aura was around her entire being, her niece only scowled and took a step back.

The old man didn't know what to do...So he just stood there and watched. He took a few steps back.

"Please! At least give us a break of training! I mean come on! I was training my butt off for the last three months! **IN THE SNOW!**" Karissa said on her knees dramatically. Maya only sweat dropped at the sight of her niece. She gave out a heavy sigh. She looked around to see where she found her niece.

She was surprised.

"Karissa? What are you doing in front of a guild?"

The old man decided to speak up. "That's what I asked her a few minutes ago. She told me she curious about the huge building, that caught her attention ever since she entered Magnolia."

Maya looked at the person who spoke. When she got a good look at the old man, a gentle smile appeared on her lips. "It's nice to see you again Master Makarov."

"Master...Makarov?" Karissa piped up. Maya looked at her niece, she pointed in the direction of their house. "Go home. Your uncle Rae is waiting for you."

Karissa groaned in annoyance. "Fine!" She stuck her tongue out at Maya and ran back home.

"That girl..." Maya placed her hand on her forehead and sighed once again.

"That girl..." Makarov stared in the direction Karissa ran. That name, he remembered that name. That name that had the same last names as his deceased 'apprentices'.

Reiya and Zack Sinclair.

He remembered the day the news was delivered to him.

* * *

><p><em>"Master Makarov...I-I'm afraid two wizards from your guild has been struck down during battle..."<em>

_Makarov's eyes widened. He placed down his cup of alcohol, he stared at the messenger with shock written all over his face. Was it them...?_

_"W-Who?"_

_Everyone in the guild was quiet. That had heard the news and was equally shocked as the master._

_"The Princess Of Magic...Reiya Sinclair. And The Silver Striker...Zack Sinclair..."_

_Everyone gasped at the names. Makarov lowered his head once the names slipped out of the messenger's mouth._

_A certain blonde haired teenager was sitting not too far away from his grand father. He heard the news from the messenger. He sighed and looked at his drink. As far as the teen remembered it had been five years since they had left..._

**_"No of course not. There's no way we are going to die!" Zack said while using his hand to dismiss the thought of it._**

_Of course, he had a hunch that it was sort of a lie..._

_Those two wizards. He had great respect for them as a child, he adored them. They would babysit Laxus Dreyar. He liked spending time with them when they would arrive at his house and take care of him. Reiya always smiled, while Zack usually scowled. They were his favorite wizards...And they still are._

_But now that they were gone...Well, it was sad._

_Makarov suddenly remembered something. "How are their children?"' He asked with worry lingering in his voice._

_The messenger looked back up at the master. "They are still active. I heard the oldest child Tsuki is acting as the...'guardian'."_

_"That's good to hear..."_

* * *

><p>"Yes...Karissa is the youngest daughter of Reiya and Zack. One of their living legacy. And, as you know. Me and Rae are retired wizards. But we can still train our nieces and nephews."<p>

"Maya. Go go easy on them. I know you heard about what the magic council said."

"Yes! And I hate them for that! How dare they say that about my nephews and nieces! They are not just simple offsprings born to be weak mages! That's why I'm training them with all my might!" Maya said with fire blazing in her eyes.

The old man, Makarov Dreyar can only sweat drop at the sight of Reiya's sister. Maya and Rae are members of Fairy Tail. They retired for now, but they kept their guild mark. Because they loved the guild so much.

"Have you brought them to their graves yet?"

"Oh...! Now that I think about it. No, no I haven't. I forgot to bring them there. I was too busy training them!~"

Makarov sweat dropped once again. "You forget a lot of things."

**-XD-**

A few days later...

The four Sinclairs were currently getting ready to see their parents's grave. It would be their first time too. Karissa and C.J held hands, they were feeling...well probably anxious? Tsuki was busy tying her hair up like she usually did. Two tails on the side of her head.

"Yukio! Do you have the flowers?" Tsuki hollered through the whole house.

"Yes! Stop being loud!"

"OKAY!"

"I said stop it!"

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at the cathedral.<p>

"So this is Kardia Cathedral?" Tsuki looked up at the building. Her younger siblings were staring at it too. Tsuki finally looked away, she brought them inside and they looked for their mother and father's resting place.

The whole time the twins held hands as they kept looking. Their hands tightened from time to time. Then they would just relax.

Karissa stared at all the graves around them. She was a kid, and death scares her...

Something caught her attention. Someone not too far away was standing in front of a grave. She squinted her eyes, he had blonde hair and...Oh! Now she knew who he was! It was the teenager she had bumped into a few days ago! Who was he paying a visit to?

Soon, she let go of C.J's hand. "H-Hey! Sis...!" He just stood there with an arm extended in front of him.

Karissa slowly approached the teen. When she kept coming closer to him, he finally turned around after sensing her presence. He was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here kid?" He asked her.

"Um, well. I'm looking for my mommy and daddy's grave..." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

The blonde frowned for a moment a stood still. He looked like he was thinking for a moment.

Then he finally blinked. He looked back down at her, "Is this what you're looking for?" He stepped aside from the graves so Karissa could see the names.

On the left: Zack Sinclair.

On the right: Reiya Sinclair.

Karissa's eyes widened. She smiled, she looked up at the teenager with her smile. "Yes! Thank you...um...what's your name?"

The blonde teenager stayed quiet. He turned around and began walking away. "Laxus Dreyar."

And with that the teen left the Kardia Cathedral.

"Laxus...Dreyar..." She tested the name on her tongue. '_That's a cool name! But what was he doing at mommy and daddy's grave? Did he know them?_' Those two questions ran through her mind endlessly. But then she just shrugged and turned around.

"Tsuki! Yukio! C.J! I found mom and dad!"

* * *

><p>Right after visiting them, the four siblings went straight home. Their lunch was waiting for them on the table. They seemed happier, they finally got to see their parents's grave. They wanted to finally see it since they never got the chance. Because when they died, they were immediately brought to Magnolia. And not the town they lived in. But, it was a good choice. They wouldn't like it if Deliora smashed their resting place...<p>

Right when the four children were in the middle of chatting. Their uncle entered the room with a goofy face. He entered with a "Wazz up my lil Sinclairs!" He said while doing a strange stance that hippy teenagers too. Everyone sweat dropped in the kitchen. Tsuki face palmed, Yukio blinked twice. And the twins left their mouths half open.

It was quiet for a while...

"What the fudge?" Tsuki decided to break the silence.

"What on earth are you doing uncle Rae?" Yukio grimaced.

"Uncle Rae, we love you really. But you're a wizard over twenty-five. Don't." The twins spoke.

The said man shot them a look. Then he sighed, he crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine then! I won't tell you the greatest news!" He shut his eyes and looked away from his nieces and nephews. All of them looked at each other with curiosity twinkling in their eyes. They sighed.

"Okay, just spill it." The oldest sibling crossed her arms impatiently.

"In a few days, while your aunty Maya is out, I'm going to bring you...TO A GUILD!" He gushed. The four of them just sweat dropped, this wasn't exactly the first time their uncle would act silly. Karissa raised her eyebrows. She titled her head, "Let me guess...Is it that huge building called Fairy Tail?"

Rae froze. Suddenly his posture was slouched, "Aww, you already know about it?" He mumbled with disappointment.

Karissa chuckled, "Yup! When I escaped training I wandered around Magnolia and saw the huge guild. So I went to see for myself. I met an old man, he was nice!" She smiled cheerfully.

C.J grabbed his twin sister's shoulders and shook them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!" He cried dramatically. Karissa then placed a sad look on her face, "C.J I'M SO SORRY! WAH!" They immediately threw their arms around each other and cried waterfalls.

Yukio and Tsuki stared at each other.

"I can see where they got THAT from..." Yukio said while motioning his eyes towards his uncle.

"Runs in the family I guess..." Tsuki mumbled and went straight back to eating her food.

**-XD-**

And so, that day came. The woman known as Maya left the house and went into town. As soon as she did, the four siblings rushed to their rooms and got dressed. Their uncle waited for them patiently. After a few minutes, the four Sinclairs finally finished getting ready and left with their uncle. The four children were excited, but not as excited as their uncle. Who kept saying 'My ducklings are going to a guild!~' He was so excited, he even approached a woman and told her that. He was holding her hands and jumping win excitement! But thankfully, Tsuki pulled his ear and dragged him away from the poor woman.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the guild. All of them were amazed at the sight. Well minus Rae and Karissa who has already seen it and gotten over their shock a long time ago. "This place is...AWESOME!" Tsuki gushed happily while bouncing, Yukio and C.J just stared with big wide eyes. Rae laughed heartily and ruffled their hair. He motioned them to go forward as he opened the doors.

Instantly, Karissa became quiet and held onto her twin brother's hand. The sight of many people inside was enough to make her shy again. She looked at the floor with a frown, suddenly wishing she was back with her teacher and classmates. Doing the usual training in the snow, she missed them a lot...

Then something pulled her out of her thoughts. Her uncle (obviously) began running away from them, to reach someone else. "Ma-ka-rov!" He said by syllable, the said man sweat dropped at the sight of Maya's husband Rae.

"Yes, hello Rae."

"Look who I brouuuught!~" Rae grinned and brought his nephews and nieces in front of him. "I think you met this one already!" He pulled Karissa's cheeks. Usually she would just smack his hands away, but her shyness made her freeze.

"Ah, yes. Hello there little one!" Makarov chirped and waved a hand at her. Karissa nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. She's shy." Rae patted her head.

Karissa shot him a look.

**-XD-**

"So we're going to be members of Fairy Tail?!" Tsuki said with her eyes sparkling with excitement. Yukio was grinning happily and rubbing his hands together. C.J and Karissa were smiling and containing their excitement. It was obvious they liked the thought of joining this guild.

Rae smiling warmly at them. "I've done my part. I brought you here. And now, it's your turn. Will you join this guild?"

The answer was obvious.

"YES!"

Makarov laughed. Everyone cheered for the four new recruits. The guild master brought the insignia stamps to officially mark them as Fairy Tail members.

No one noticed that Rae left the guild...

Tsuki got her Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her stomach. The color of her mark was magenta.

Yukio got his mark on the same place as his big sister. But his was purple.

The twins. C.J and Karissa placed theirs on the right side. The older twin got his in turquoise. While the younger one got hers in azure.

They all laughed happily. And soon enough kids around their age approached them. A petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple, pink dress with dark red shoes. There was a smile on her lips as she approached them.

She waved at them. "Hi! My name is Lisanna!"

"Hey, I'm Tsuki." She smiled back. She pointed at each of her siblings. Introducing them in order of their birth.

"It's nice to meet you all. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Many people introduced themselves.

There was this girl with long, white hair and blue eyes. She was Lisanna's big sister, Mirajane. What they found odd is that she was wearing a gothic-looking outfit. Which was preeetty revealing...

Karissa was happily chatting with people. Her shyness had completely vanished. After some of them turned around to talk with her other siblings. She suddenly started thinking about her two friends and beloved teacher she left.

'_I wonder how Ur, Gray and Lyon are doing?_' She thought.

All of their faces appeared in her mind. They were smiling at her. Then, slowly they faded away. Karissa shook her head in order to push them away for now. She didn't wanna end up at home all sad when she just joined a guild. The female twin turned her head to look at the master of the guild. She wanted to ask him something. Something to take her mind off her former guardian and classmates. When no one was looking she walked towards the little old man known as Makarov Dreyar.

He was sitting on top of a counter while drinking alcohol. He set down his drink after chugging it all down. Then he noticed the little girl. She was staring at him with her big brown orbs, they held curiosity.

He smiled warmly at the new recruit. "Is there something you need, Karissa?"

The suddenly, she was shy again. She gave him a tiny smile. "U-Um...Uncle Rae and aunty Maya told us that...uhh. My m-mommy and d-daddy were in this guild..." She stuttered nervously, and before she could continue what she was saying. The little old man had cut her off.

"Ah. You wanna know how they were like when they were here right?" Makarov chuckled.

"Y-Yes! Please!"

"I think I know the perfect person who can tell you." The small elderly man smiled.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Laxus!" He called.

"Hmm?" Was all the reply he got. Karissa blinked curiously, who was this person? Why did the name 'Laxus' seem familiar? She turned to her left, and there was 'Laxus'. Now she remembered! It was the teenager she bumped into when she arrived in town. And the same boy she saw visiting her mommy and daddy.

'_He...He's in Fairy Tail._'

"What's up Grandpa?" His hands were in his pockets. What Karissa instantly liked about him, was his eyes and spiky hair. She didn't know why, but she liked them. Then his eyes spotted Karissa, his eyebrows rose at the sight of her.

"You're that girl..." He muttered.

"H-Hi...My name is...uh, Karissa Sinclair..." She smiled sheepishly.

Makarov let out a laugh. "Laxus. She wants to know more about her parents. And since they used to babysit you, why don't you talk with her?" He smiled.

'_Mommy and daddy used to babysit him..?_'

Laxus jerked his head up to look a his grandfather. "What?! Are you kidding? I don't even know her!" He said with a look of disbelief.

Karissa instantly frowned.

"Aw, Laxus! You're making her sad!"

"B-But!"

"They babysat you. The least you can do is talk to their daughter and talk about them! And did you forget? You said you would befriend her."

Laxus sighed in defeated. For some reason, he felt that if he continued, there was no way he was going to win. He twitched. "Alright! Fine!" Laxus groaned in annoyance. He looked back at Karissa. "Come here, let's sit at a table. I don't wanna stand." He grumbled and started walking to an unoccupied wooden table. Karissa was right behind him.

When he took a seat she sat down in front of him. She placed her hands on the table and waited for a story to begin. Laxus sighed once again.

"Alright, I guess-"

"Helloo?~"

Laxus shot her a weird look. Which was another way of saying 'What?'. She pointed at her ears, she blew her checks out. "Can you hear me with those things on?" She asked referring to his magic headphones.

"Yes, I can."

"Ah, okay..." Her cheeks turned pink and stayed quiet like a doll.

"Okay. Let's start from the very beginning." Laxus sighed, he set his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek in his palm. He closed his eyes and began gathering all his memories together.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 IS NOW FINISHED!<strong>

**There will be a lot of interaction between teenage Laxus and Karissa! **

**Please leave a review! It helps me keep going!**


	6. Chapter 6: Laxus The Babysitter I

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Wha-?! SAY WHAT?!" Laxus exclaimed. "I rather go on a dangerous job than babysit!"<p>

Everyone sighed.

"You are doing it whether you like it or not!" Makarov said while drinking from his mug.

A few minutes ago, the master called over Laxus so he can speak to him. And apparently...Makarov asked Laxus to BABYSIT Karissa. And for some reason, coincidentally Karissa's siblings, uncle and aunty had left to another town... _(*cough* let's just say Rae, Maya and Makarov planned something *cough*)_

So now, Laxus is going to babysit her.

Far away from Laxus and Makarov who were arguing. Cana and Karissa were sitting with each other at a wooden table. They let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the two Dreyars arguing. "What's so bad about babysitting me?" Karissa frowned and stared the table.

Cana patted her arm. "It's alright. Laxus is always like that to us kids." She told her with a reassuring smile. Karissa the black-haired girl just sighed, she stood up and pulled down her shirt behind her. She told Cana she was going to walk around Magnolia, so she wouldn't hear Laxus complaining about babysitting her. She brought her bag along with her too. Her bag was filled with things she needed for a week.

Karissa left the guild and walked on the streets of Magnolia. She started thinking about things that randomly crossed her mind while walking. She grimaced, "I wanna go back to Ur's place...I miss all of them!" She groaned and stomped on the ground. Suddenly she felt someone pull her collar back. Scared, she whirled around fast and backed away from the person. She was about to stand in the ice make stance, until she realized who it was.

That stubborn teenager, Laxus. He had a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing you weirdo? Talking to yourself in public?"

Her cheeks instantly turned pink. "Sh-Shut up! Leave me alone!" She yelled furiously.

Laxus rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets. "Can't do that. Gramps says if I babysit you. He'll pay me."

"Of course...Teenagers will do anything for freakin' jewels..." Karissa growled, and turned her head away from the blond.

"What was that?"

"Never mind."

Laxus scoffed, he walked past her. "Come on. I gotta go buy something for gramps. And you are coming with me whether you like it or not." He said bluntly while walking in front of her. Karissa's mouth slightly dropped at his words. She was REALLY starting to dislike this teen. But still, she followed right behind him.

**-XD-**

Karissa was on the verge of ripping off Laxus's head. He was annoying her! AND they haven't even arrived at the store! The blond kept telling her 'You're so slow!' 'Walk faster!' 'What are you waiting for Christmas?!'

It wasn't her fault her feet were sore! Her aunty made her run for twenty-four minutes. With only three minutes of break every eight minutes. She's been sore for two days.

Laxus glanced behind his shoulder. Karissa was trying her best to catch up with her sore feet. Karissa noticed him staring at her, she grimaced. "Fine! I'll walk faster! You damn teen!" Karissa growled, she started running past Laxus.

But then suddenly, a couple of teenage boys, younger than Laxus. Suddenly ran past her, making her fall on the hard ground and scraping her knee in the process. She winced in pain once her body collided with the ground. "Ow..."

The boys stopped and laughed. "Hey! Watch it pip-squeak!" They walked away from Karissa. Who was fuming and slowly getting on her knees.

Laxus twitched. What the hell was that?!

"HEY!" Laxus shouted.

The boys turned around to face him. They looked at him with scowls. "Huh? What do you want Blondie?"

Laxus approached them with a pissed expression. "You don't just run into a kid and tell **_THEM_** to watch it! Apologize to her!" He didn't know why, but Laxus felt the urge to defend her...

"Who the heck are you anyway?"

"Wait a sec...He's Makarov's grandson!"

"O-Oh crap...! W-We're so sorry...!"

They suddenly started backing up with repeated apologies. Then finally when Laxus made one step with his foot, they ran away screaming like little girls. Laxus frowned, '_It's always 'Makarov's grandson eh...?_' He thought grimly, he was really starting to hate the fact he was always referred as: Makarov's grandson. It was like he was always in his shadow...

A low hiss pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the spot Karissa was at. He could feel the stares that were previously on them staring to leave. She was starting to pull the right side of her pants, up to her knee. She grimaced and lowered her head, she quickly pulled down her pants' right side.

"Um, hey you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...You just keep walking ahead I'll catch up soon..." Karissa said as she refuse to look at him. Laxus rolled his eyes, he crouched down and reached for her. She began slapping his hands away from her. She didn't want him to see the wound on her knee...It would be best to just ignore it and head to the store. Besides...he's only caring because he's babysitting her...right?

"Fine." Laxus huffed and stood. But he still, helped up Karissa up to her feet by grabbing her arm. Then gently pulling her along, Karissa was able to catch up with this new pace.

The store was just a few feet away...

**-XD-**

Laxus paid all the things he bought, and carried them in a plastic bag. But he bought a few things that his grandfather didn't ask for. He went outside of the shop and looked around for Karissa. She was waiting next to the door, when she heard Laxus come out of the place. She looked at him, and he just stared back. There wasn't any words that were being exchanged, just stares. He slowly approached her with a frown...

Then he threw her over his shoulder!

"H-Hey...! W-What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelped in surprise, she received no reply. Laxus only started walking with her on his shoulder. "You freaking teenager! Let me go!" She yelled with embarrassment. Laxus twitched, she wouldn't stop squirming! Soon enough, they began yelling at each other. One was telling the other to let go, while the other one was telling her to shut up. They were both causing a scene in Magnolia.

**-XD-**

"Ouch!"

Laxus threw Karissa on a wooden bench. Then he began digging in the plastic bag. The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes at Laxus. '_What the hell is he doing?!_' She thought angrily. She didn't like being thrown over this guy's shoulder OR THROWING _her_ on a bench! "What the heck man?!" She growled at the blonde Dreyar. "Lift it up." He said bluntly.

Karissa tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"Lift up the right sleeve of your pants!"

Kaissa squeaked and immediately did as she was told. She figured Laxus wanted to see the wound she got earlier. So she pulled it right above her knee. She gripped the fabric tightly and looked at the wound. It was still fresh and open. Laxus sighed, he sat down on the bench. He held her ankle with one hand, then began pulling a spray can with the other hand out of the plastic bag. Karissa winced at the sight of the can. "I-Is that...the 'Boo-Boo... Spray..?!"

"Yep."

Laxus pressed the top and sprayed it on her knee.

"Ahh! Ow! Ow! Ow!- Laxus! That stings!" She cried and tried to wiggle her leg out of his iron grip. Laxus rolled his eyes and held her ankle tighter. "Shh! Be quiet you baby."

He put down the can next to him, then released her to turn around and look for something else in the bag. Karissa frowned with slight watery eyes, she looked at her wound with a scowl. "Mean..." She muttered.

When Laxus turned back to face her. She noticed that in his hands was the material to seal wounds. The teenager gently took her leg and started sealing the wound on her knee. Karissa couldn't help but stare at Laxus's face when he treated her. She never saw him like this before, she usually saw him as a stubborn, arrogant idiotic teenager. She never saw him treating someone's wound before. So maybe this could actually change her impression on him...?

"There." He roughly pushed away her leg from his lap. Karissa twitched at this action. Okay, maybe she was going to stick with the: Laxus-is-a-stubborn-arrogant-idiotic-teenager, after all.

She touched her covered wound in awe. "Th-Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Besides, I bet Gramps would be a little peeved if he heard you got hurt. And I didn't do anything about it." Laxus explained with a straight face. Laxus kept using his grandfather as an excuse. But honestly, he felt at fault. He was the one who kept telling her to walk faster, even though he knew she was sore. (His grandfather tells him about her training) Then finally, she got tired of him and decided to walk faster like he said. But then, she got hurt.

He felt like hitting himself. Why was he mean?

Laxus glanced at Karissa. She was looking at something else with a frown. He followed her gaze, and she was staring at a family. A mother and a father with two male children. They all looked happy just being together. Laxus looked back at Karissa, and when he did. He saw her biting her lip and rubbing her eyes, her hands were now slightly wet. Then soon, she lowered her hands and shook her head. She probably didn't wanna cry so she pushed her tears away for now.

There was only silence between them for a while.

"You really miss them?"

Nod.

"Must be hard for you to lose them at a young age..."

Nod.

"Laxus..."

"Hmm?"

"Do like me? Does me being around you irritate you? Do you not want to babysit me because I'm irritating?"

"...It's nothing like that..." Laxus frowned. He lifted his right arm...

"You're okay." He places his hand on her head and patted a twice.

* * *

><p><em>"What?! Why do I have to babysit your grandson?!" Zack exclaimed in the guild in front of Makarov.<em>

_Reiya sighed at the sight of her fiance. Makarov had asked them to babysit Laxus since he was leaving for a meeting. And with Ivan gone on a job, Laxus had no one. So the guild master turned to the soon to be wed couple for help._

_"Isn't Reiya enough?! I mean kids love nice pretty ladies right?"_

_"You're doing it and that's an order from your master. See you in a few days!" Makarov bolted out of the guild before Zack say anything else._

_Laxus stared at the man who shouting. The young boy had a dejected look on his face. Reiya noticed this and crouched down. "So you're little Laxus huh?" She giggled and ruffled his hair._

_**-XD-**_

_Zack and Laxus stood next to each other. They watched Reiya's form becoming smaller and smaller as she ran ahead. Laxus frowned, it was kinda awkward being alone with Zack._

_"Um...Do like me? Does me being around you irritate you? Do you not want to babysit me because I'm irritating?"_

_Zack sighed. He placed his hand on the young one's head. Patted twice. "It's nothin' like that, you're alright."_

* * *

><p>"Anyway...Are you hungry? We can go grab something to eat. It's nearly lunchtime anyway." Laxus stood up and collected the objects that were taken out of the bag. '<em>Babysitting...That doesn't sound so bad I guess...<em>'

"You're going to buy me food?" Karissa blinked.

"Well yeah. Because there's no way I'm cooking food. I suck at it." Laxus grumbled and waited for her to get off the bench. Karissa smiled, she did a small giggle. She nodded and got off the wooden bench. She hoped Laxus could stay nice like this for a little while.

"Okay! You can decide! As long as it's not poisonous!" Karissa grinned and hopped around. Laxus scoffed, "Sure, as long as you're not picky with your food."

"Deal!"

Laxus extended his hand out to her. "Come on. Let's go already."

Karissa grabbed his hand and they started walking.

You would have thought Laxus had a little sister. The way he held Karissa's hand and looked down to talk to her. It seriously made him look like he was an older brother. And they way Karissa grinned and hopped a few times. It looked like she was a bouncy little sister...

**_Not too far away..._**

"I told you so." Makarov rolled his head back to look at Macao and Wakaba. The two men's jaws were dropped open, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The three men was silently and secretly tailing Laxus and Karissa in Magnolia. Makarov told them Laxus would agree to babysit Karissa, then slowly get used to her fast. But the other two disagreed, they betted Laxus would take four days to actually warm up to her.

"B-B-But...! That's i-impossible...!" Macao stuttered in disbelief.

"Laxus isn't good with kids!" Wakaba threw his hands in the air.

The Fairy Tail guild master sighed, "Well, still. I told you so."

**-XD-**

Karissa ate dinner at Laxus's house. Luckily for Karissa, his father was still away. That man frightened her a lot. So the only people in the house, were Laxus and his grandfather. And yes, Makarov made dinner. He knew full well Laxus's cooking taste bad. If Makarov cooks, then Laxus washes the dishes.

Karissa carried her plate to the sink. She placed it on the counter near Laxus. The blond teen looked down at her, '_What the...?!_'

She was wearing his magic headphones!

"Karissa! W-What?! Those are my magic headphones!" Laxus exclaimed with a funny look.

"I know! They're so cool!" She giggled. She ran away into the living room with his beloved headphones. Laxus called out for her and tried to catch her but he realized he was still stuck with washing the dishes. He sighed and dropped his head. He let her be and continued washing the plates in the sink. '_Whatever..._'

"So?"

Laxus glanced behind his shoulder. Makarov was still sitting at the table. Laxus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was he talking about? And as if his grandfather read his mind, he answered him.

"You warmed up to Karissa pretty quickly. Are you already trying to befriend her like you promised?"

Laxus frowned. He turned his head away so his grandfather couldn't see his face. "I 'warmed' up to her so it could be easier for me to control her. Besides, I'm only babysitting for a few days, and you're paying me. The last thing I want is for her to give me a headache...But..."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Hey, Laxus?" Reiya called as she poked her head out the window to look at the said boy, the blond looked up. "You'll be friends with the four of them when you grow right?" Reiya said while giving a smile of reassurance to him.<em>

_Laxus grinned and then nodded happily._

* * *

><p>"Sure...I'll try and not break my promise."<p>

Makarov smiled. "Good, good. At least you're trying." The elderly man said as Laxus dried his hands. There was a small noise that caught the smell elderly man's attention. Makarov peeked into the living room, he saw Karissa hanging Laxus's headphones on the top of the closet door. He waved his hand at Laxus to catch his attention in which he succeeded to do.

"Laxus, I believe Karissa is going to break your headphones if you don't do something...They're hanging above the closet door, and I think she wants to slam the door close..." Laxus's jaw dropped open. He ran into the living room quickly.

"What?! H-Hey Karissa!" Laxus cried out desperately hoping she didn't break them yet.

In the end Laxus was able to save his beloved magic headphones. They were like two seconds away from being smashed into bits.

**-XD-**

_**1:30 AM...**_

Karissa slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed.

Makarov had let her stay in the guest room that they had. The only problem is, the room was cold. And Karissa was too used to sleeping with some warmth in the room. Karissa threw her legs over the bed and landed on the wooden floor with a small soft 'thud'. She opened the door of the room she was borrowing, she exited her room and left her door open. She touched the walls in the dark so it could guide her to the bathroom. But then, suddenly a bright light was spread into the hallway. Karissa squinted at the flash of bright light.

"Karissa? What are you doing up?" The person said followed by a yawn.

"I wanna go to the bathroom." She said flatly with her brown eyes sill squinted. She caught a glimpse of yellow hair, so obviously it was Laxus. "Here, go in." He walked past her so she can enter the bathroom. She muttered a small thank you and sleepily walked towards the bathroom. Laxus stayed and watched just in case she tripped and fell on her face. She then stopped, she turned around and eyed him curiously.

Her stare was starting to make him uncomfortable. "What?!" He whispered.

"Seriously? Boxers with lighting bolts?" She asked with a small smirk.

Laxus looked down. He looked up with a straight face.

"So?"

...

"Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak. Lightning freak." She chanted before entering the bathroom and locking the door.

Laxus quickly and silently made his way to the door. "Shut up you little brat!" He whispered while his right eye twitched repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning...<strong>

"HAHAH!"

"KARISSA!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 FINISHED!<strong>

****Please leave a review! It helps me keep going!****


	7. Chapter 7: Laxus The Babysitter II

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, everyone in the house was fast asleep. It was quiet and peaceful. But in that quiet house was a mischievous child scheming something. She woke up early because there was no warmth around her. As much as she was used to the cold, she was not used to sleeping in the cold. So instead of waiting in bed, she decided to play around. She quietly got out of bed and went downstairs in the living room. She first needed time to pass by before she could start whatever she was planning. She spent her time drawing on a piece of paper. When she was done, she took a quick look at the clock.<p>

She smirked.

Perfect. It was 6:00 o'clock flat.

She neatly folded her drawing and placed it aside. She stood up and placed her fist in her palm. A magic circle appeared and she created an ice bucket. She chuckled to herself and ran to the kitchen sink. She filled it up with cold water. She created a few ice cubes and let them float in the water. She had to wait until 6:05 until the water was extremely cold. When it did, she grabbed the bucket and ran up the stairs very carefully. She walked to Laxus's door. She placed down the bucket and opened the door. She never saw Laxus's room, and surprisingly it was very clean. She spotted her target sleeping messily but still peacefully.

"Hey...His mouth is open...Sweet." Karissa whispered to herself with a devilish smile. She took a look at Laxus's clock, 6:10.

She threw COLD water on Laxus's face and ran away. Making sure to lock her door. She kept laughing when she heard him scream.

Laxus was dreaming about something nice because he was smiling. But of course, Karissa was going to ruin that dream with a cold wake up call. When she dumped the water on his face, he immediately woke up with a scream. He instantly sat up and wiped his face, when he did he caught a glimpse of black hair leaving his room. He growled angrily as he heard her laughing. "KARISSA!" He hollered and jumped out of bed.

"HAHAHA!"

By now Makarov was clearly awake with a scowl.

**-XD-**

"Get off of me!"

"No."

"Laxus...Really?" Makarov sighed.

Karissa was on the floor laying on her stomach. And Laxus was sitting on her. After her little prank, Laxus had jumped out of bed and chased her. If Makarov didn't get up from bed Laxus would have surely electrified the door to a crisp. The elderly man had unlocked the door with a spare key. When the blond teenager kicked the door open, Karissa escaped by running under Laxus's legs. She nearly slammed her head in his jewels but she lowered herself enough so she wouldn't. When she escaped she ran down the stairs while laughing. Laxus whose head was still soaked, growled and ran after the young Sinclair. Makarov just stood on the side while muttering that he was too old for this. Soon enough Laxus ended up sitting on her.

"Laxus, just get off of Karissa already." The said boy's grandfather sighed. The blond boy huffed, he twisted the upper part of his body to look down at the girl's back. His hair was still dripping wet.

He rubbed his wet hair on her back.

"Ack-! Hey! That's cold! Laxus! Stoooop!"

"You deserve it."

When he was done he got off of the girl and crossed his arms. Karissa jumped up to her feet, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now my back is all wet because of your stupid wet blond hair!"

"Whose fault is that?!"

"You ya' lightning freak!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's right!"

Makarov groaned and massaged his temples. "I'll go make breakfast...You kids aren't even listening..." He said while walking to the kitchen.

"EXPLAIN HOW IT'S MY FAULT!"

**-XD-**

"Laxus...?" Karissa peeked into his room. Laxus hasn't said a word to her since yesterday. It was starting to worry her a lot...

"Yes, what is it now?" He asked with annoyance.

Karissa frowned. She figured he was still angry about that prank she pulled. She shook her head and closed his door. As she closed it, she couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe she took it too far? Karissa sighed, '_I really need to think about what would happen after my actions...Eh, he'll get over it later._'

"I'm kinda thirsty..." Karissa raced down the stairs to the kitchen to fetch a glass a water. She poured water in her glass and slowly began drinking.

'_Ur...Gray...Lyon... How are you all doing...?_'

She put down her glass for a moment. She frowned and lowered her head. She stared at the wooden floor. "I wanna go back...I miss them...I-"

**_Crack!_**

Karissa blinked. She looked at her glass. For some strange reason there was a fresh crack in the glass. She didn't do anything! She just left it on the the kitchen table and a crack was there few seconds later. She quickly looked around her, no one was there. She took the glass, emptied it, cleaned it, dried it then placed it in the cupboard.

Karissa quickly ran out of the kitchen.

'_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen...?_'

**-XD-**

"Karissa, you never told what kind of magic you practice!" Lisanna said out of nowhere, startling the said girl. She let out a yelp when Lisanna suddenly slammed her hands on the wooden table, and popped her head in her vision. Karissa nearly fell backwards.

"L-Lisanna..! You startled me!" Karissa breathed while placing her hand where her heart is supposed to be.

"Oh! Sorry!" The white haired child apologized with a sheepish smile. She sat down in front of her friend and looked at her curiously. "You never told me what kind of magic do you practice! Actually...Hey! The four of you never told us what kind of magic you practice!"

Karissa grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. "...Ahaha...That's...That's because you never asked...!"

"Well, can you tell me now? Tell yours and your siblings'!~"

Karissa nodded. She cleared her throat to make sure her next words come out clearly.

"**_First let me explain. As you know, my mom and dad were very powerful wizards. My mom and dad practiced more than two magic types. My mother knew: Water magic, Fire magic, Past magic, Weapon magic, Wood magic. While my father knew: Silex Hand magic, Gun Fusion magic, Wind magic, Thunder magic, Sand magic and Lava magic._**"

"What's Past magic and...uhh, what's the other one called? C-Ciex Hand?"

"Silex hand. First, past magic. The keyword is 'past'. It allows the caster to summon a copy of something they saw or felt. Then they can use it in the present. Like, if I was hit by a fireball, I can use that past attack to attack my opponent."

Lisanna looked completely confused. She blinked, "So, like, if there was an apple here-" she tapped the wooden table. "And someone ate it. You can make a copy of the apple before it got eaten?"

"...Um, Yeah. And then there's Silex Hand, it is a special kind of glove. In battle, you can requip it. It allows the caster to use demon-like magic. Why demon magic? That's because the Silex Hand Glove was a gift from a strong ancient demon. Past magic and the Silex Hand Glove isn't mines anyway."

"I practice, Weapon magic, Wind magic, Sand magic and Ice Make magic..." Karissa sighed as she said all her four magic types. She sounded like she was not happy about it.

"Oh right, Tsuki practices Thunder magic, Past magic and Wood magic. Yukio practices Lava Magic, the Silex Hand. And C.J practices Gun Fusion magic, Fire and Water magic."

Lisanna tilted her head the side, she narrowed her eyes at her. That was a lot of magic types, how do they manage to train themselves with all those types?! And why did it sound like Karissa was not happy with her magic?

"You don't like have a lot of magic types?"

"Nah, not really. I have four magic types, I was supposed to only have three. But ever since I was trained under my master, I gained another. And now all of us are training** SO HARD** just to get the hang of it!" Karissa let out a heavy sigh after speaking. Four magic types, that was too much. Sure she was glad she inherited magic from her parents. But she had to admit, it was too much. How did her parents deal with this?

"But, isn't all your training worth it in the end?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Lisanna shrugged with smile, "Well I think it's cool you have inherited magic from your parents. And learned magic from a teacher!"

"Yeah...She was a nice teacher..." Karissa gave a small smile. She looked away from Lisanna for a moment...

'_Why do I have a bad feeling...?_'

**-XD-**

Later, Lisanna left Karissa's table to go speak with Cana. So now, Karissa was left by herself. And, she was staring at Laxus, who was drinking something at the counter. She was starting to worry, he hasn't spoke to her ever since yesterday...

Well, he hasn't spoken to anyone else actually. Yesterday, Ivan came home. But then he left on another job. Laxus had a small conversation with him before, but that was it. He hasn't spoken to anyone in the guild, not even his grandfather. Hell, he even ate in his room for dinner.

She was really starting to feel bored...She wanted to annoy Laxus...But, she knew now would probably would be a bad idea...

Karissa frowned. She didn't wanna admit it. But she grown to like Laxus during these past four days. But she was sure he had grown tired of her, and probably wanted to get his babysitting job done as soon as possible.

'_When are they coming back home...?_'

She was starting to miss C.J...

Karissa stood up. She figured she needed to walk around Magnolia for a little while. She let her feet guide her out of the guild hall. She walked aimless around Magnolia, in search of something that would catch her attention. Anything to distract her for the day...

"THIEF! THIEF! HE STOLE MY HAND BAG!"

Karissa's eyes widened. She saw someone run past her very quickly. Bumping into her in the process. She saw the woman who shouted and pointed in her direction. Karissa jerked her head back. That was probably the thief! Ohoho, she was definitely going after the man! Karissa smirked, she ran after the running thief. People made way for the thief making it easier for her to not bump into anyone.

The thief glanced behind him. He merely laughed at her, he jumped on a trash can and climbed up a house. He continued running above the houses of Magnolia.

Karissa stopped and grimaced. "Shoot! If only I paid attention when uncle Rae taught me how to do a wind disc!" The child looked around her go find a way to catch up.

She ran into an alley, watching the thief above her continue running above houses. She spotted a ladder not too far away, she picked up the pace and climbed up the ladder. She stood on top of a house, and the thief jumped on the house next to the one she was standing on. He seemed impressed that she actually caught up.

"Little kiddie like you was able to catch up? I'm impressed."

"It's all thanks to the crazy training I got..." Karissa let out a small laugh. Then suddenly, she felt like something had passed by her arm. She blinked, she looked at her arm. There was a cut! "I'm bleeding..." She muttered.

"Back off now. I'll get nightmares if I kill a child." The thief grinned, holding four knifed between his fingers.

"Hand over the bag!"

"I guess I'll have to kill ya'!"

She quickly placed her fist in her palm. "Ice Make: Shield!" She crouched and extended her arms to her sides. The knifes actually managed to pierce the ice, nearly poking her nose and cheeks.

"Oh? A little wizard? That's cute."

She honestly didn't know what was going on in her head when she chased after the thief. All she wanted was a distraction...This is not what she had in mind!

She peeked behind her ice shield. He had no knifes at the moment. She quickly ran towards him, he readied himself. She gave him an innocent smile. He looked taken back, but he grinned he took out a knife. Karissa swiftly move to the left, then quickly to the right. She grabbed the hand bag out of his hand.

"HA!" She began running away from him.

"Argh! You little brat! Come back here!"

Karissa quickly went down the ladder. The man kicked the ladder when she was almost down. But she was able to hop off and keep her balance. She ran into another alley. '_All I have to do is lose him, then give back the woman's hand bag-!_' She cut herself off in her thoughts when she tripped and sprained her ankle.

"Urgh!"

She hissed in pain. Then suddenly, the thief was in front of her. She gasped in surprise. Fear rising inside of her. '_I-I'm going to die!_' She screamed in her thoughts. The sight of thief scared her so much.

The man lifted his fist up. "I'll give ya' a nice beating for wasting my time!" Before his fist could make contact on her body. He was violently electrocuted, he screamed in pain and fell on the floor. The person responsible for that attack grabbed him by the collar, "And if you lay your nasty fist on her, I'll put you in the ground!" He threw him at a wall.

Karissa was still in shocked and scared to say the person's name.

"Alright you little brat. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Karissa blinked and swallowed. "L-Laxus..?!"

Laxus picked her by the arm. "I saw you on top of that house facing that thief! Are you out of your god damn mind?!"

Karissa flinched.

"You could have been killed! This guy is part of a guild filled with thiefs and bandits! They won't hesitate to kill you!" Laxus yelled at her fiercely.

Karissa looked up at him with a frown. Tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry okay!" She yelled back while hugging the woman's hand bag. She pulled her arm away from his hold and fell back on the floor. Fighting back tears that dared to come out.

Laxus looked down at her. He was clearly pissed at what she did. He wanted to yell some more, he wanted to tell her how stupid she was. How she scared him when he saw her from the distance. As much as he wanted to yell until he lost his voice. He couldn't, not after seeing the tears and scared face on her. She was scared and was regretting her decision to chase after that thief. He looked at the unconscious thief on the floor. He glared at him, he looked back at Karissa who was trying her best to suppress her tears.

"I'm sorry...! I just...I was bored...You weren't speaking to me, I had nothing to do! I just...I know it was stupid but I just wanted to distract myself! I'm sorry...!" Karissa whimpered, then started sniffling. She used her fists to cover her eyes that began to pour out tears. She felt warmth surround her body, she let out a squeak of surprise. Laxus wrapped his arms around the crying child. He let out a heavy sigh.

Karissa was a very attachable child, and she grew attached to him in just a few days. She didn't know why, but irritating Laxus was what made her attached to him. And he didn't know when he started to like this kid during his babysitting job.

Karissa silently cried.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that ever again. Or else next time, I'll hit you."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>After Karissa had stopped crying. Laxus carried her on his back since she couldn't walk properly, he even let her wear his magic headphones. They also returned the woman's hand bag too.<p>

They were making their way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The walk was silent, until Karissa decided to break it.

"Um, Laxus? How come you weren't speaking to anyone?"

"Ah..." He paused. "I wasn't mad at you or anything. I was just thinking." Laxus explained with a straight face. "I just noticed my dad was acting weird yesterday...That's all."

"Oh..."

"Oh right! You know I'll have to tell gramps about what you did, right?" Laxus glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"And he'll tell your aunt Maya."

"So wha-! WAIT WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"STOP SQUIRMING! I MIGHT DROP YOU!"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL!"

'_Reiya...Zack...You sure do have a troublesome kid..._'

**-XD-**

"Get off of my bed. Now." Laxus said sternly while narrowing his eyes at Karissa.

"Nooo! I wanna sleep here! Your bed is comfy! Go sleep in the guest room!" Karissa laughed while jumping on his bed. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Laxus' head. She seemed to hit a nerve, because Laxus started chasing after her in his room. Karissa's laughter and Laxus threats were flying around the room.

**_Something was not right..._**

**-XD-**

A young child with dark hair cried silently while hugging his knees. And not too far away from him, was a another body around his age. His hair color looked almost like snow. He was on the floor, and he was starting to wake up...

The child sat up, "Ow...What did she to do me?" He looked in front of him. There was a big piece of ice, it looked like in was enveloping a monster.

"That's Deliora!" He looked behind him to look at the crying child. "How did it happen?!"

"Did Ur cast the spell, did she?!"

"..."

"Where is she now?!"

"..."

Lyon got impatient, "Tell me!"

Finally Gray answered. "She...She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, they help a lot!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

Karissa whimpered at the sound of the booming thunder. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of tonight's thunder. She usually would sleep while it boomed. But, tonight was different, she couldn't help but be scared. She figured she missed her family's presence. She did just fine without them during her time at Ur's. So why was she scared now?

**BOOM!**

She clenched the pillow above her head. She whimpered again at the sound. She probably felt like she needed them now. It's possible that was the answer...

**BOOM!**

"Ngh...!" Karissa kept her eyes shut tightly. It didn't help that her bed was near the window. She quickly brought her pillow and blanket with her as she stumbled into the corner of the room. Her silent tears slide down her face as she kept her face in the pillow.

"Go away...Go away...Go away..." She said repeatedly in the corner.

**BOOOM!**

Whimper.

**BOOOM!**

Whimper.

**BOOOOM!**

"Go away!" She whimpered.

Then, she heard her door open. She didn't bother to look because she knew who it was. It was Laxus, why wouldn't it be him? His room was next to hers, and Makarov was next to Laxus'. So of course Laxus would be the one to hear her.

She felt a hand on her head. Then it tapped her shoulder.

When she looked up.

She was surprised.

Instead of Laxus, she saw the guild master's face. He gave her a small smile.

"Stand up..." He whispered softly.

She did as she was told. She let Makarov pull her by the hand. She abandoned her pillow and blanket and walked out of the room.

As she stepped out of her room. She squinted at the bright light in the hallway. As the elderly man guided her out of the room, she saw a sleepy looking Laxus waiting next to her door. He let out a heavy sigh and gave her his hand. Makarov gently pushed her towards his grandson.

"We can hear you from our rooms. There's no need to be scared anymore." The elderly told her gently while patting her head. "So don't cry."

**BOOOOM!**

Karissa squeaked and hugged Laxus. The younger Dreyar gave a nod to his grandfather before going back into his room. He picked up Karissa from under her arms, then placed her on his bed.

"No more crying alright?" He said while wiping away some remaining tears. She nodded and quietly slipped under the blanket. When he did too, she began curling up against him. The body heat radiating from him was nice, so she stuck to him like glue. She took his arm and placed it around her, she smiled enjoying the heat. But when he pulled away his arm, she scowled.

**BOOOM!**

No whimpering...

Just complete silence...

**-XD-**

Karissa walked with the two Dreyars on they way to the guild. She listened to music on the way there, with Laxus's magic headphones.

The walk was quiet between them. The only noise was the people around them. Karissa just looked at her surroundings, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Then she felt the headphones get pulled off her head.

"Laxus! I was enjoying that song!" Karissa whined.

"Gramps was talking to you, you couldn't hear him!"

"Ooooh...whoops. Sorry."

Makarov let out a small laugh. "It's alright. But as I was saying. Your family is coming home tonight you know?"

"Really?!"

Laxus smirked, "Yes! No more monster!"

"Oh please. You know you love me."

***Whack!***

Laxus whacked Karissa behind the head.

"Ow!"

Makarov sweat dropped at the sight. They began bickering, just like brother and sister, like always. The two of them stopped walking to bicker while Makarov just went on ahead.

**-XD-**

Karissa laughed with Lisanna as Cana made a joke. But then she heard name being called, "Karissa!" She jerked her head at the person who called her. It was Macao, he was waving next to Wakaba. She excused herself and went to see what was up.

"Hey mister Macao!"

"There's no need for 'mister'. Just call me by my name! Okay? We're practically family in this guild! Remember that okay?" He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Alright..!" She squirmed under his hand. Frowning as he messed up her hair, she began flattening her hair. "So what is it that you need?"

"Ah yes! Karissa, you remember my son? Romeo?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he's never seen an ice creation before. He really wants to see how nice it actually is. And since you're the only ice wizard around here, I was wondering if-"

Karissa shot him a look. "You have no idea what to give to Romeo, so you're asking me to make something. Then, on Romeo's birthday, you'll say 'I made this for you!' Am I correct?"

Macao paused for a moment. Then soon Wakaba and Macao laughed together. Karissa had a weird look on her face, what was so funny? Macao waved his hands in defense, "No! No! No! I already got him a gift! I just wanted to show him what an ice creation really looks like! That's all!"

"Ah! Oh...okay..." Karissa grinned sheepishly and rubbed he back of her head. She turned her head back to see if anything happened behind her. But as for as she could tell, there was just a boy talking with the master. Just a boy...

"Well okay, here." Karissa placed her fist in her open palm. And created a small little lion. It looked like it was yawning as it laid on its stomach.

"This won't melt." She carefully handed it to Macao.

He smiled at the small lion. "Ah, ice magic really is beautiful!"

Wakaba leaned over to see the small lion. "Ditto." He grinned.

"Thanks kiddo!" Macao ruffled her hair once again.

"No problem-! Just stop ruffling my hair!" She pouted.

"...It would be no different than killing your master."

The words of Makarov caught her attention. Karissa's eyes widened, she looked behind her to see who was he talking to. He looked like he was traveling because he had a bag packed with things. Plus, that clothing looked familiar...That white jacket, it looked like...

**_GRAY?!_**

Karissa slowly approached them.

Makarov sensed her footsteps and looked at Karissa. When he did, the boy did the same. Just like Karissa, his eyes had widened in shock.

"Gray?"

"Karissa?"

Karissa immediately ran towards him for a hug.

**-XD-**

"Ah, so this is your old classmate?" Makarov said with a thinking pose. Karissa nodded as she stood next to him. The elderly man eyed Gray, now the he found out the truth, he wouldn't say anything until the lad was ready to tell her himself. So instead, he gave them a happy smile.

"Why don't you guys catch up! Then we you're done, I'll give you the key to your house so you can drop his stuff there. I'm sure Maya and Rae wouldn't mind."

"Ah okay! Thanks Master!" She grabbed Gray's arm. He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Come on! Let's go sit by the river!" She grinned and began pulling him. Makarov could hear him protesting on the way out.

"Hey, gramps?"

Makarov looked at his grandson from the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

"Who was that?" Laxus asked curiously. He wanted to know what was so special about that kid that made her smile so suddenly.

"An old classmate of Karissa. He is here because...their master..."

**-XD-**

While Karissa walked with Gray in Magnolia. The boy couldn't help but look at his surroundings.

"This place is so nice..." Gray said in amazement. The sight of Magnolia was a pretty nice place. It had a wonderful atmosphere that anyone with a right mind would love.

"I know right?"

Soon enough, they made it to the river the girl had talked about. They sat at the edge of it and looked at the water that reflected the sky.

Gray looked up at the sky. The sorrow from his master's death was not completely gone. But even so, he was able to manage without crying so far. A good thing right? He looked at Karissa, her face looked at peace just by sitting by the river. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed to light breeze coming from the north. With a light smile on her lips.

He frowned for a moment. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell her about their master. And...about Lyon. He just had to figure out...when could he tell-

"So happened to Ur and Lyon? Why are you alone?" She asked curiously with a grin. Gray flinched, she had to ask that question? Why now...

"Um...well..." Gray sat up straight and looked at the ground. His face darkened at the memory. He bit his lip.

"...Gray?"

"Ur...Is gone."

"Well, yeah I can see she's not here."

"No... I meant... She's not here ANYMORE."

She didn't say anything.

"...Karissa...?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You might hate me for it..."

Karissa played with her hands as she waited for him to tell her the story. "I won't..."

"O-Okay..."

**-XD-**

Karissa listened to Gray's story until the end. Hearing about her master's death pained her greatly, but didn't show it. But after hearing that Ur lived on as that ice that caged Deliora. It made her feel slightly better. But as for Lyon, she didn't know what to think.

Three students. One student leaves, two students remain. What happens when there is no master, and one of the pupils blames their master's death on the other?

"...And...It's my fault all of this happened...!" Gray whispered as he clenched his fists on his lap. Karissa noticed this and frowned.

"Ur is still that ice, but we can't see her anymore. Plus...Lyon got mad at me and just left..."

Gray told everything to Karissa. Every single detail of the story. Knowing telling her the whole thing, was what she wanted to hear.

**-XD-**

Gray waited for Karissa's final reaction as he summed everything up. All she did was stare down at the water that slowly went with the flow. Gray blinked and looked away to his side. _'She must hate me now..._'

Waiting for something bad to happen, the boy shut his eyes closed.

But, Karissa didn't do anything.

All she did was jumped up to her feet. A bright smile places upon her lips. She gave out a hand to Gray, "Get up! We're going to get the key to my house!" She said with a happy voice, no sign of sadness or anger...

Gray had a weird look on his face. _'Did she just ignore what I said?_' He thought in confusion, still he grabbed her hand and stood up. He stared at her smiling face with GREAT confusion.

She let him hold his hand until they reached the guild to fetch the key.

**-XD-**

Karissa opened her bedroom door that she shared with C.J. They were currently alone in a big house that belonged to Karissa's relatives. Gray took off his winter looking jacket as he looked around. "Just drop your bag on the floor. I'll be right back!" She said with a small laugh and ran out of the room. Gray nodded as he did as he was told.

Why was that laugh odd?

Outside of the house, was a teenager. He was obviously waiting for Karissa to come out with Gray. He was told by his grandpa to wait for the kids outside.

"Why the hell can't I wait inside?!" Laxus growled. Then he felt a drop on his nose. Then two more drops fell on his cheeks. He uncrossed his arms angrily, he threw his arms up. "What the hell?! It's raining now?!" He exclaimed and looked at the sky.

He raised an eyebrow, it was bright sunny.

Then...what was that?

He felt another drop, this time on his forehead. He looked around, then he saw it.

Karissa was in the bathroom with the window open. Her head was outside the window. She was breathing in and out heavily as tears fell out of her eyes, slid down her cheeks and then dripped off of her chin. Realizing it wasn't rain, but tears of the child he was babysitting, his eyes widened.

She pulled her head back inside the bathroom.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the window. He immediately began marching inside the house. He went up the stairs but then stopped at the corner. He could hear Karissa's sobs inside the bathroom, she thought she could have blocked out the sounds by let the water run in the sink. But her pain and sadness was able to beat the sound of running water.

Laxus frowned.

Footsteps.

That was the next thing Laxus had heard.

* * *

><p>Gray placed his hand on the door. He heard Karissa's muffled cries from her room. He knew she was faking something...<p>

He hesitantly raised his fist. He closed his eyes and knocked on the door twice. Her sobs abruptly stopped in an instant.

"...Karissa...?"

"Go away...!"

"I'm sorry! I know this is all my fault..."

"No, it's not your fault Ur's gone. It's mines..."

Gray and Laxus's eyes widened.

"What do you mean...?" Gray asked he tried twisting the doorknob. Karissa closed the faucet and opened the door, revealing her crying red face.  
>"If only I never existed, she would have never sacrificed herself!" She cried and fell down to her knees. Placing her hands on her face. Gray just stood there frozen like a statue. How could she blame herself?!<p>

Gray dropped down onto one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you saying?! You weren't there!"

"It wouldn't matter! I'm a cursed child! My entire existence is a curse to other people! Think about it! When I was born into the world, a few years later, my parents lost their lives! Now Ur's gone too! Who's next uncle Rae and aunty Maya?!"

"**KARISSA!"**

The said girl looked up at the young boy's face. He seemed to be REALLY angry about her little outburst. "Don't make up stupid things like you are a cursed child!" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

"But-!"

"Just because of what happened to your parents and Ur. Does NOT mean you are cursed! No one ever said that! So don't just randomly start blaming yourself with a stupid imaginary curse!" He spat and moved away from her after saying the last word of his sentence.

You see, for a while now. Karissa has been the troublemaker of the family along with her twin brother C.J. Well, between the duo, she's the devil. Her schemes usually end up with broken objects, angry people and unintentionally hurting people. She was so used to being the fault of every single thing that she thought Ur's sacrifice was her fault as well.

Complete silence between the two. Laxus was pretty much stuck, he didn't want them to know he was watching their little scene. So he waited patiently...

"I'm sorry..."

"...Just _don't_ do it again..."

"I promise."

"I'll hold on to that promise..."

Laxus left the scene very quietly after watching them head back to Karissa's room to unpack Gray's things.

**-XD-**

It's been a year and a half since Gray joined Fairy Tail. Everything was okay, now that her friend was back in the picture. Laxus was still close with Karissa, sometimes when he heard Rae and Maya was leaving for a few days. He'd offer to babysit Karissa and her siblings if necessary. Karissa found out something really interesting and weird about Gray. She found out that, during the time of her absence, Gray had developed a stripping habit. At first it was freaking her out that it made her run away from him. But now, it was just plain hilarious.

During that year in a half, a newcomer came into the guild as well. Her name was Erza Scarlet.

She was a mystery...

And Karissa had to poke her nose in it...

She tried many times to speak with her. She first started with a simple introduction. But, she got no answer. Erza just sat there, alone, eating. Her twin brother got a little peeved that Erza never responded to his twin sister, she was just being nice! So, Tsuki and Yukio had to restrain him numerous of times. Soon, she decided it was best to leave Erza alone. So she could breathe, instead of seeing her face everyday.

But then, when Gray tried to talk to her. She didn't respond, so he kicked the table she was eating at. Then, when she called him a pervert because of the lack of clothes, she made him angry. And that's when Gray began challenging Erza many times.

* * *

><p><em>Macao and Wakaba laughed at Gray as he declared he would defeat Erza today.<em>

_"AHHRGH! Fine! I'LL PROVE TO YOU GUYS I'LL BEAT HER! I'LL HAVE A WITNESS!" Gray yelled as he furiously began searching the guild hall. __The moment he saw the person he searched for, he immediately ran towards her._

_Karissa was busy sharing a chocolate cake with her twin C.J. Right when she was about to take another bite out of her cake. A humanoid tornado grabbed her from her seat. Leaving her fork flying in the air. C.J caught her fork with ease, his fork was in his mouth. He blinked in confusion, he jerked his head back at the sight of smoke that was left from a 'stampede'._

_"GRAY! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"_

_"G-Gray! What are you doing..?!" She asked nearly tripping over her own feet as he dragged her along._

_"We need to find Erza! I'm going to beat her today!" He said confidentially with a huge grin on his face. Karissa frowned as he declared that. She stopped running, causing Gray to stop as well._

_"What is it?" He asked curiously. Their hands had switched roles, before, Gray was holding her wrist. But now, Karissa was holding his wrist._

_"Gray. Stop challenging her, every time you do, you end up with injuries that I have to place MY ice on."_

_"I am going to beat her today! And you said you didn't mind helping me...when I got hurt..!"_

_"I don't really! I actually like helping you as I laugh in my head!"_

_"Oh, wait- WHAT?!"_

_"Nothing! Let's find Erza!"_

**_-XD-_**

_"Let's go check by the river!" Gray said as he ran off in the direction he pointed at. Karissa sighed tiredly as she caught up with her childhood friend, "Gray! It's already four in the afternoon! Plus I DIDN'T FINISH MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!" She whined annoyingly. She stopped running and crossed her arms._

_Gray abruptly stopped in his tracks as he heard her stop. He turned to find her pouting with her arms crossed. He sighed and approached her, he placed his right hand on top of her head and then rubbed it. "If you keep following me to witness me defeat Erza...I'll buy you a new cake..."_

_Karissa's eyes sparkled, "Really?!"_

_"Yeeesss really..."_

_"Then let's find Er- Wait...isn't that..." She stopped talking to see who was there sitting by the river. She squinted her eyes to see better. Gray gave her a funny look, curious to see what she was seeing, he turned around. And he found his target sitting by the river. He grinned, "Can't hide from me, __you red headed freak."_

_Gray instantly ran down to the river. "Alright Erza! Bring it on! You're the one that's going down this time!"_

_The second Erza turned around to see who called her name. Gray stopped running and froze in place. Karissa was equally surprised to see her face. __They saw tears coming out from her visible eye._

_Erza stood up and wiped her eyes, "It's you again...What is it with you? Haven't you learned your lesson?!" Once her tears were all wiped away, she turned to face Gray. "...Alright...Give me your best shot!"_

_"...Oh...well uh..."_

_"What's the matter? You're not chickening out are you?"_

_Karissa went down closer to the river to see what would happen next. Would Gray retaliate?_

_"Tell me something, how come you're alone all the time?" He asked._

_Erza did a small gasp as that question was asked. She looked down, "I just prefer to be alone...cause I get nervous around other people..."_

_"...Oh yeah? Well, you're alone now so why are you cryin'?"_

_Erza looked back at Gray with her eye who widened. As she gave no answer to his question, he slowly walked over to her. Then sat next to her._

_"So you're not going to fight me today?"_

_"I can't fight a girl who is cryin'!"_

_Karissa did a small laugh as he said that. Gray must have heard her since he turned back to look at her. She could see that his face was red, he motioned to her with his head to sit next to him. She closed her eyes and smiled, when she opened them again she began walking towards them. The moment she sat down next to Gray, she whispered "You still owe me a chocolate cake."_

* * *

><p><em>That's what happened so far. She had a new friend named <strong>Erza<strong>._

**-XD-**

"Don't you ever put some distance?" Mirajane asked with a scowl. She was talking to Karissa and C.J.

Whenever the twins were together. They always held hands.

The twins looked through the corner of their eyes. Once they recognized who was talking to them, they turned to face that person. And in sync they asked: "Who are you talking to?"

"To both of you!"

Knowing full well what Mirajane meant, the two twins looked at their left and right. Then back at the oldest Strauss, "There's no one here named 'Both of you'." They said together.

"YOU TWO!" She yelled in frustration.

"HEY!"

The twins cackled together as they hid behind their big sister. Who began marching towards Mirajane. Tsuki looked at Mira with a scary look, "Don't yell at the twins!"

"They need to separate from each other before they end up getting married!" Mira took a step forward.

"When did you become their boss?! HUH?!" Tsuki yelled at pointed at her.

"Shut up you stupid witch!" Mirajane raised up her fist.

C.J and Karissa looked at each other in amusement. They ran over to their big brother who was currently talking with Cana. He was getting his fortune told, and by the way he curled up on the floor. It probably wasn't good...

"Hey! Yukio!~"

"Wh...What...?"

C.J pulled him up and made him sit up. While Karissa grabbed his cheeks and turned his head so he could see his sister and Mirajane fighting. During the time they spent in Fairy Tail, somehow, Tsuki began developing a scary personality. Somehow similar to Mira and Erza, minus to gothic attire. But at home, she's like an angel that came down from heaven. So now there is three monsters in Fairy Tail.

Mirajane Strauss.

Erza Scarlet.

And Tsuki Sinclair.

"Is big sis fighting with Tsuki again?" Lisanna asked from behind. The twins spun around and grinned with their cheeks pressed against each other. They gave her a peace sign, "Yup!" Elfman who was next to Lisanna sweat dropped.

Lisanna sighed and place her hand on her forehead.

"Karissa?"

The said girl blinked as her name was called. She looked around to find the person who called her name. After her eyes scanned the place, she saw the person (in his underwear) holding up a box. He was waving at her with his other hand, once he saw that she saw him, he used his hand to tell her to come over. Karissa gasped and smiled and started jumping up and down. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Karissa immediately ran over to Gray who was now sitting at a wooden table. "G-Gray...! Is that?!"

He scowled and handed her the box. "Just look inside."

Karissa slowly started opening the box. And indeed, it was a chocolate cake!

Karissa's eyes sparkled at the sight of the sweet food. Finally after three weeks, he finally got her cake! The young girl clapped her hands together. She looked at Gray and launched herself at him. "Ack-! HEY!"

"Thank you so much Gray!"

"Well I knew if I didn't get you one you'd rip off my head..."

"Well still thank you!" Karissa hugged him tighter. Gray began waving his hands in the air since he was starting to lose oxygen. Soon enough, she let him go, then she instantly sat down and began to eat her cake happily.

Gray sighed as he watched her eat her cake. He pulled out his wallet and looked inside. He groaned. "...And I have only 10% of my allowance left..."

Karissa froze and let her mouth drop open. Letting some of her chocolate cake to fall out of her mouth. Her eyes slowly looked at Gray in shock. Gray didn't understand to the reason for her sudden shock. He was going to shove his wallet back into his pocket, until she grabbed his wallet. He let out a shout as he tried to snatch it back, but she only moved it away from him. Karissa looked inside his wallet with wide eyes.

"Seriously?!"

"W-What...?"

"THIS CAKE...OH MY GOD..." She dropped his wallet on the floor. She immediately tackled Yukio, "Yukio give me some of your allowance!"

"What?!"

"**I NEED TO PAY BACK GRAY!**"

Gray pulled Karissa off of Yukio and made her sit back down in front of her cake. "It's okay! I got this for you because you asked for it!"

"SO IF I ASKED YOU TO BUY ME A MANSION YOU WOULD DO IT?! NO, I DON'T THINK SO!" Karissa yelled and dropped her head on the table.

Gray sweat dropped. "I feel bad, you spent so much jewels for this...!" Karissa looked at him, with tears that began forming in her eyes. Gray looked around for help, but everyone just laughed and turned away. '_Traitors..!_' The ice wizard thought angrily.

"Fine...uh...Oh! I got it!" Gray grinned, he sat next to her and pulled out a fork. "I'll eat it with you! That way my allowance would be spent for something I'M going to eat!"

"...Yeah...but-!"

"If you eat this with me, it will be enough to pay me back." Gray sighed and patted her head.

Karissa was going to say something else. But when Gray glared at her, she pouted and shoved her fork in her cake. "Fine..."

Gray grinned. "Hehe!"

Right before Gray was going to take a bite. Someone with Karissa's face, except a little more masculine crept behind Gray. He watched him shove his fork in the chocolate cake and ate happily with his twin sister. He poked Gray on the cheek, the little ice make mags turned his head with a scowl.

"Whwut?"

"Can I have some?"

"**NO!**" Gray and Karissa yelled together as they moved away their cake to another table.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. In December I was working on this chapter, then my mom told me that we were traveling (plane). She said we were packing right when I was almost done with this chapter...<strong>

**So while I was away on my vacation...I did 2 chapters!**

**_Please_ leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: First Job

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"PERVERT!"<p>

"PINKY!"

Karissa grinned at the two kids arguing in front of her. She made another new friend!

His name was Natsu Dragneel!

This energetic little kid was very easy to approach. She first introduced herself, then when he was about to reply, she began poking a tip of his spiky pink hair. Natsu asked what she was doing, and she said she liked his hair. He tried backing away from her since she kept touching his hair, but his efforts were wasted once since she tackled him to the floor.

"KARISSA OFFERED THAT COOKIE TO ME!"

"YEAH RIGHT POPSICLE! I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"GET REAL!"

Karissa laughed and played with the chocolate chip cookie in her hand. She paused, she cautiously looked up at Gray and Natsu. Then back at the cookie, she quickly shoved the cookie in her mouth and walked away.

"Karissa!"

She jerked her head at the person who called her name. It was Laxus, he was telling her to come to him. She smiled brightly and ran to the lightning mage. She hugged his torso and greeted him happily.

"Yeah, yeah...now let go."

Karissa did as she was told, she pouted. "Hmph! Fine!"

"I got your jacket and stuff, put it on." Laxus mumbled an tossed her winter jacket, scarf and gloves. Karissa caught it easily, she looked up at him curiously. He wasn't looking at her, like as if he was avoiding her face. She put on her checkered winter jacket, marine blue gloves and her checkered scarf.

It was already November, it was already cold outside. As much as Karissa was used to the cold, her relatives insisted she wore a jacket.

"Okay. I'm done."

Laxus looked down at her. He frowned and tilted his head. He chuckled, and crouched then sighed. He licked his thumb and spread it right under the left corner of Karissa's mouth. She closed an eye and slightly pushed her lips. "...What are you doing..?!"

"There was chocolate under your mouth, I just saved you from embarrassment." Laxus smirked and pulled both her cheeks, she whined in protest and smacked away his hands.

Laxus stood up, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked with her into the cold weather.

As they both began walking out of the guild. Laxus took one glance behind him.

In front of the guild...That's where Laxus last saw them...

Reiya and Zack.

'_You left your kids alone...But it's okay...Their doing okay._'

**-XD-**

"Laxus?"

"What now?!"

"Where are we going?!"

"I told you! Just be patient!"

For a while now, Laxus was dragging Karissa by her hand in the streets in Magnolia. Slowly reaching the blond mage's desired destination. Once they arrived, Laxus covered her eyes as they entered the store.

"Karissa, do you like snow?"

"Huh...? Um...I don't know...but, I uh, like the shape of snowflakes!"

Laxus chuckled and ruffled her hair. "-Hey! You cover my eyes AND THEN ruffle my hair?!"

"Next question, what's your favorite color?"

"Any shade of blue. But mostly the ones that are near sky blue..."

Karissa didn't understand why Laxus questioned her. But when she replied to his two questions, he ushered her outside the store and begged her to stay outside WITH her eyes CLOSED. After a few protests, she agreed and stayed out, and started wishing that a weird creep wouldn't show up and talk with her. (She bumped into the door on the way out.)

Karissa frowned thinking how weird she looked in people's eyes. A girl leaning against a wall, eyes closed with a hand covering them. She continued to wait for Laxus patiently under the sky that snowed. Soon after a few minutes, she heard the store's door bell ring as it opened. She waited for Laxus to put his hand on her head to tell her he was done. When he did, she immediately removed her hand from her eyes. Only to find him looking somewhere else with his hand in front of her. His hand has something in it. She lifted her smaller hands to hold it.

**_A gift._**

"Laxus...? What's this?"

"...It's a gift! Are you blind or something?!"

"NO! I know it's a gift! But, why...?"

Laxus sighed, he looked at her with a lazy stare. "Look, just open the damn thing."

Karissa frowned, but did as she was told. When she pulled off the cover. She saw blue inside, that instantly caught her attention to the fullest. She reached out for the object in the box.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it is.

"...Magic Headphones...?!"

"Well, duh!"

Now she knew why Laxus asked her those two questioned. He was looking for a design that was similar to what she liked. It was electric blue with one snowflake design on both sides... But her current question was; Why?

She shot Laxus a questioning look, the blond mage frowned and looked away from her eyes.

"What's so special about November?"

"...Uh...C.J's birthday?"

Laxus slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Who is C.J's twin sister?!"

"...Me?" Karissa pointed at herself.

"Bravo!" Laxus said sarcastically while clapping his hands.

**-XD-**

Karissa walked side by side with Laxus. He started explaining his reason for giving her an early birthday present...

"Your birthday is next week right? Well...I'm taking a job starting that week, and I won't be here. So I...I decided to get you this..."

"...Wow...That's-"

"Only because you never stop playing with mines!"

Karissa made a funny face at Laxus. When she was done, she sighed with a small smile. She hugged Laxus around his torso, at first he tensed and was about to wiggle out of her grip. But instead he let her hug him.

"I still think it's sweet."

**-XD-**

As time went by, Fairy Tail members's appearance began to change little by little. The children were starting to grow more taller...Their hair began to change as well, it was either longer or the style changed. But they were all still the same...

Laxus was soon going to pass his teenager age. He was sixteen and when he would turn eighteen in two years, and then he would officially be an adult.

Karissa managed to grow passed Laxus's torso. Apparently, being tall was one of the 'special' things in the Sinclair family. Soon when she was going to turn eleven with C.J. She was going to put highlights on her hair. She didn't know why, but she wanted to have them. Not too much of course, just a few streaks. The four of them thought it was a good idea so they decided to get those streaks when the twins turned eleven. Tsuki would have hers magenta, Yukio is purple while the twins would be brown.

The kids in Fairy Tail were growing happily together. (With a blue cat!)

* * *

><p>Karissa ran over to the master. Makarov put down his drink and looked down at her. He didn't need to bend his head lower like he used to, Karissa grew fast for her age, she was even taller than Gray right now. "Can I go on the second floor to see Laxus?"<p>

Makarov sighed, he took out a timer and set it for twenty minutes. "Go on. You have twenty minutes."

Karissa smiled and thanked the master. She heard Natsu yell something about her being on the second floor and it was not fair. She only stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed up the stairs. Master Makarov sometimes let Karissa go up on the second floor. She wouldn't dare to take an S class quest since it kinda scared her. Because since Tsuki became a an S class wizard, she always tells her family what happened on her jobs. Sometimes the job was terrifying, the three younger Sinclair siblings wondered how could she do it, probably because she was terrifying herself.

Soon she found her pseudo older brother. He was resting in a chair, tilted back until the chair was on two legs, his legs were on a table. His arms behind his head, with his eyes closed, listening to his music with the help of his magic headphones. She quietly walked over to him, silently taking a seat near him. When she was seated she grinned and lifted up a fist. Then she opened her hand and blew. A blast of chilly wind blew towards Laxus knocking him out of his chair.

"AHHRGH!"

"Too much...?"

"YES!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>She sat next to Laxus, watching the other Fairy Tail members beneath them on the first floor.<p>

"So? Anything new?" Laxus asked breaking the silence between them. Karissa bit her lip then sighed, she leaned her head on his arm.

"I'm going on my first job tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something about robbers."

"That shouldn't be so hard."

Karissa let out a short laugh. "Yeah. For you maybe."

Laxus then knew why she came up here. She was a little nervous about her first mission. That shouldn't be a problem, Laxus knew about her training. And he was secretly keeping tabs on it, how she was progressing and such. And from what he heard, she was doing fine. She already excelled in her Ice Magic, and right now she was starting to excel in her wind magic. So she should be fine. And all those physical attacks and strength, she was doing fine in that too. He would ask Maya how it was going in her training every Friday. At first she teased him about checking on her, then she kept his little secret. Because there was no way, he would let anyone know about him keeping tabs. Because who knows how many people will tease him.

"Are you going on that job alone?"

"No. I'm going with Yukio and C.J. Tsuki can't come since she's on another job."

"So this will be your first magic job for all three of you then."

Yukio and the twins have never been on job before. Only Tsuki was permitted since she showed that she was extremely capable. She's been on eleven jobs already, while her younger siblings have gone on none. Tsuki also became an S class wizard just like Erza and Mirajane. Which greatly proves she has been very capable this whole time.

"Yeah, it's my first..." Karissa mumbled loud enough for Laxus to hear. She played with her thumbs as she spoke, "But, I'm scared I might screw up or...something bad really happens..." Karissa looked down at the Fairy Tail members, watching Gray and Natsu fight with each other.

Laxus sighed, he ruffled his pseudo little sister's hair. She whined in protest and tried to whack his hands away.

"You'll be fine. You are a strong capable girl. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

Laxus felt Karissa slowly nodded at his words. It was silent for a moment until...

"You sound like a parent talking to a child."

"Nah, I was just remembering what your father told someone before."

"Huh? What did he say?"

* * *

><p><em>One Fairy Tail member became part of the guild just a few weeks ago. It was his first time going on a job, and he was anxious. Zack, pitied his fellow guild mate so he decided to speak with him.<em>

_"Don't worry. You'll do good if you hold your head up high and put your mind to it. There's no need to be nervous, it can make you screw up. Just relax and do exactly as your told. You'll do just fine."_

* * *

><p>"Wow...you know when you tell me about my parents. It makes me, want them around..."<p>

Then suddenly, Makarov yelled from the first floor. "Twenty minutes are up! Come down Karissa!" The said girl immediately jumped off of her seat. She turned around to face Laxus she gave him a tight hug, to thank him. Laxus returned the hug, as if he said 'You're welcome'. Then the pseudo siblings pulled away, Karissa ran down the stairs while shouting '_**See you in three days!**_'

**-XD-**

"Ready Sis?" C.J asked his twin sister, who was presently closing her backpack. She turned her head to face him, she grinned and nodded her head in reply. Yukio passed by them and patted their heads, telling them it was time to get going.

As they headed to the train station. Karissa noticed a very familiar person, who was in their underwear. Mostly because the only person she knew that could walk around in his underwear in public without knowing, was well- Gray.

Her two older brothers grinned and looked at her. She gave them a confused look. The two of them stopped walking and motioned her to go on ahead. She shrugged and went on ahead, as soon as Gray could her footsteps behind him. He spun around to face his childhood friend, who was smiling and waving her hand at him. He smiled back sheepishly, "Hey, Karissa."

"Hi Gray! What are you doing here?"

"I...I was checking out the train station! Yeah! I heard there was a new train...so I wanted to see it!" Gray lied as rubbed the back of his head.

Karissa quirked an eyebrow, she let out a small laugh. "Okay..." The youngest Sinclair turned around to call her brothers. When she turned around, Gray stomped his foot on the ground and felt like kicking himself. Why did he lie?! He just wanted to wish her luck on her first job! A new train really? Who gives a flying fish about that?

Their train seemed to arrive, because he saw the three of them moving towards it. Karissa waved as she passed by him. Gray sighed, he caught her wrist, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked back at him.

"I lied...I just wanted to wish you luck on your first real magic job..."

"...Huh?"

"So...Good luck."

Hearing those two words made her smile brightly. Putting her doubts a little at ease. Suddenly he felt her hug him close. And he felt her smile against his chest. "Thanks Gray..."

Gray hugged her back. It was a nice moment... until Yukio decided to ruin it. "Are you going to get married or are you going on a magic job?!" He yelled from the from inside the train.

Hearing these words, Gray's face turned pink; he quickly let go of his childhood friend and glared at Yukio. He lifted up a fist angrily.

"Shut up, man!"

"Make me!" Then Yukio started pissing him off by making hearts and stuff.

Right before Gray was going to say something. Karissa shouted above his voice. "AH LOOK AT THE TIME! SEE YA GRAY!" She quickly ran to the train, taking her seat next to C.J, right beside the window. She watched the train leave Magnolia station and watched the green fields pass by...

'_Let's finally see what this training did..._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>_

"Master Makarov! You have a letter sir! It's from the client Russell Waker."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. He put down his drink, it even got everyone's attention. Laxus seemed to be really curious about this message. The bird dropped down the letter in the guild master's hands. Then flew away.

_"Hello sir. I am Russell Waker. I am sending this message to tell you that they successfully completed their job. However it seems something has happened, and right now...Yukio, C.J and Karissa are in the hospital..."_

Laxus stood from his chair. His eyes enlarged in shock and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one was shorter. The next one will be longer.<strong>

**Please Leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Success and Orange Lights?

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Yukio watched outside as the train stopped at the town of Kye's train station. He picked up his purple backpack, putting it on his back. He shook his younger twin siblings, they were asleep with their heads stuck together. The older brother guided his little brother and sister to the client that sent the request. They walked and asked for directions, and found out their client was the owner of a snack-bar. So that's where they went...<p>

Yukio pushed the door open and walked inside the snack-bar. C.J and Karissa following closely behind.

"Excuse me...? Is anyone here?" Yukio called at the counter. But unfortunately there was no answer, he frowned and looked at his younger siblings.

"Maybe they're at lunch?" The twins guessed in unison.

"Yeah may-" Yukio was cut off by a voice.

"I'm coming...!" A man's voice said from inside the snack-bar.

The three Sinclairs waited patiently for the man. Then after a few seconds, someone pulled the curtain that was hiding a room. A man with silver hair came out and faced them, he had cobalt eyes. "Yes children? What can I get you?" He smiled kindly at them.

"Ah! No, we are not here for snacks..."

"But Yukio I'm hungry!" The twins whined. Yukio nudged them and started pulling out the request that they took. He held up the paper so the man could see it.

"Oh, you kids are wizards?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well. It didn't look like it that's why." The man opened the door to his living room and moved out of the way. "Come, I'll tell you everything."

**-XD-**

"My name is Russell Waker."

"I'm Yukio Sinclair, these are my younger siblings C.J and Karissa Sinclair."

"Sinclair...?"

"Yes...why?"

"Oh, um nothing. Let me tell you what has been happening. Apparently there has been some thieves that's been stealing money in every store at night. They've been at it for two weeks already! If this continues, we won't have enough money to buy food for the children." Russell explained with a scowl.

"We'll make it stop, you can count on us." C.J grinned, Karissa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Saying in her head what he was saying in HIS mind right now. '**_I've always wanted to say that._**'

**-XD-**

The three sibling waited for eleven o' clock since that was the time where they mostly came to steal. Each siblings was scattered across Kye town, hiding somewhere. Yukio gave them a chewing gum, something their sister made them. Once you start chewing it, you can speak with the people chewing the same one with your thoughts, almost like telepathy.

**CRASH!**

That was it, the sign that they have arrived.

The three Sinclairs immediately jumped out of their hiding spots to find these thieves.

**-XD-**

Yukio ran to the nearest store, which was a restaurant. They had already barged in. He jumped in the hole the thieves left on the window. Once his feet collided with the floor, the thieves (five in total) looked at him. Then in a blink of an eye, threw twenty different kind of knifes at him.

Yukio raised his right arm in front of him. Then until his elbow, his skin had tint of purple. Above his fingers were sharp claws, and poking out of his skin was like six big black sharp needles.

"Silex Hand...!" Yukio muttered, '_Let's see what I can do..._'

As the knives approached him, he pulled back his right arm, and did a clawing motion. Then, his hand seemed to have grown big for a moment, deflecting all the knifes at once. One of the thieves hopped over the counter, a bag filled with what seemed like money. Yukio glared at them, "Put down the bag!"

One of the thieves ran towards Yukio, he was so fast he didn't see him give a left uppercut. The second oldest Sinclair hissed in pain as the thief's fist collided with his chin. Yukio clawed the thief with his Silex Hand, scratching him right across the forehead. As soon as he did, he was kicked back and he fell into some tables and chairs.

He covered his forehead with his hand. "Damn it! Kid that hurts!" The thief screamed. He removed his head to check if there was blood, but there was only purple liquid. On his forehead, on the wound, there was purple liquid too.

_Poison._

"Never mess with a demon's hand..." Yukio said as he slowly got up. He got into a fighting stance, letting lava leak out of his left hand.

"There's no way. I am letting you idiots pass!"

**-XD-**

C.J blocked the thief's hit. Dodging each swiftly with much difficulty. He was in a bakery, and so far, it was a mess, mostly because he crashed into the cakes by accident.

"TAKE THIS!" The thief kicked him in the gut. "Guh!" C.J's eyes widened in pain. Then he got a punch to the face, sending him flying towards another thief.

Who was holding a sword.

C.J did a small glance behind him. He pointed his hand at the thief holding a sword in a gun motion. Then he shot a fire bullet out of his fingers, it scraped the man close his left eye. The thief yelled in pain, then started swinging the sword in front of him. C.J's eyes widened, he tried moving out of the way, but he was still hit, a slightly big wound across his back. He hissed in pain as he fell on the floor, not to mention on his wound. The thieves came charging at him, he winced as he sat up. He used his other hand to do Gun Fusion magic.

"Screeching bullet!" He shot three bullets, at the three thieves. Causing them to freeze and cover their ears. The bullets missed, but was they passed by them, they left a screeching noise in their ears, distracting them.

"Water Pulse!" C.J commanded, water wrapped around them. Then exploded with a pulse causing internal damage.

The older twin slowly got on his feet. "Krughh...You're not getting that cash..."

**-XD-**

Karissa shut her eyes as she heard crashes and yells of pain that belonged to her brothers, not too far. This just made her even uneasy...She shook her head and continued making her way to the clothing store. This was the real thing! She couldn't afford to make mistakes now! She had to take this seriously!

But...could she do it...?

She didn't have that much confidence in herself...!

It was too late now...She was already in front of the door that was violently torn open. The three thieves seemed to have heard her because two of them turned around to protect the other. Karissa's eyes widened, she clenched her teeth and stepped inside the store. Which made the two thieves already start running at her, she got into a fighting stance. She placed her fist in her open palm.

"I-Ice Make: S-S-Spinning Star!" She commanded with hesitation and sent a star flying towards them. As it spun, four sharp ice needles popped up in the small corners. Little did she know, her hesitance and weak confidence made her ice creation pay the price. When the thieves barely touched the spinning star, it shattered. Karissa gasped, she looked down at her broken ice.

But when a foot stepped on the ice fragments, she looked up in fear. Then she was instantly slammed into a wall. She let out a squeak at the hand holding her neck.

The thief who did so scoffed as he held her up. Karissa squirmed in his grip and tried removing his hand, but her efforts didn't do her any good. The thief holding her up looked at his comrade behind him. "Don't worry, we don't have to kill this wannabe wizard child that's inexperienced."

"Yeah you're right. We'll let her survive because of pity."

"I'm done!"

The thief holding up Karissa nodded. He used his other hand to punch her gut, not too much to make her spit out blood. Just enough to knock her out. The young girl slowly fell to the ground, slowly shutting her eyes as everything slowed down for her.

'_Why...? Am I...Afraid...?_' Karissa thought as she slowly reached the ground below her. She moved her eyes to see the thieves, they just watched her fall with uninterested looks. She blinked and looked back down at the floor, '_I..._'

* * *

><p><em>Karissa peeked into her mom's room. Hearing the soft cries from that room made her feet guide her there. Her eyes widened, seeing her own mother cry pained her greatly... She opened the door shyly, her mother looked up with her tear-stained face. She turned away for a moment and wipe away her tears. "Something you need, sweetie?"<em>

_"Mommy...why are you crying...?" Karissa asked with tears in the corner of her eyes. Reiya motioned her daughter to come closer. Karissa ran to her mother and sat on her lap, hiding her face in her shoulder._

_"I'm crying because I have such nice children..."_

_"But...isn't that supposed to be a happy thing?"_

_"Yes...but, it makes me sad to think something might hurt them one day..."_

_"Hurt us?"_

_"That's why I won't stop trying until they are safe..."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, aunty Maya. Is there anyway...I could be more like my mother and father?"<em>

_Maya looked at her niece and said that. She smiled and looked out the window, staring at the blue skies._

_"_Never_ give up."_

* * *

><p>Karissa's eyes widened.<p>

As soon as the thieves saw her land on the floor. They walked out of the store without a care in the world.

'_Concentrate on all your strength into your hand...fuse your hand with a weapon...then strike..._' Karissa remembered her uncle's teachings.

She closed her fist and lifted it up. "_Hammer._"

She then struck the floor, making a big hole in the floor, as soon as the hole was visible, she jumped down.

The thieves heard the sound and turned around alarmed, but she was gone. She punched a hole out from underground and popped up behind them.

The thieves reacted a little too late.

Karissa created an ice pole, she held onto it, she swung herself and kicked the thieves with her shoes that were enveloped with sand.

They yelped and flew back into the store. (Complaining of having sad in their mouths.)

She landed on her feet with ease. Then store tall, "I will not give up." She declared with a determined face.

**-XD-**

Russell waited at the snack-bar counter, waiting and listening to the fights in town. Tapping his fingers impatiently. Something was bugging him... their last name...Sinclair. He remembered something the moment the kids introduced themselves...

Back in the past, he was friends with a man who had silver hair. He was the kind of man, where he would show a sort of rude personality. But in the inside, he was very kind and polite. But he just never showed it. He was very good friends, in fact his friend was training to be a wizard. They've been friends since they were twelve years old. Then one day it was decided the man was going to leave to join a guild. Russell approved of his decision, probably being a wizard would make him have a better future...

There was more to the story of,

Russell and Zack.

**-XD-**

"Here's the finish!" C.J yelled, he gave a hard punch to the thief holding the cash. Causing him to crash into a wall and dropping the bag. He quickly used his water to grab the bag and keep it with him. C.J could barely stand, but he put up a good fight. The thieves were starting to stand up again.

"Tch..!" C.J glared at them.

"Knock out bullet..." C.J shot three bullets at the thieves from his fingers.

"Those bullets shuts down your stamina making you weak. Then it starts slowly shut down the brain. Leaving you unconscious for an hour."

The thieves were shocked as he said that.

C.J grinned. "So don't fight it."

He grabbed one of the chairs in the bakery and sat down, "I wanna sleeeep..."

**-XD-**

Yukio grabbed one of the thieves' face, with a hand full of lava. The thief yelled in pain the moment the burning liquid touched his face. The other thieves around Yukio could only stare in shock, something about that move was so familiar. Yukio grinned sadistically, the thief he was burning looked between the holes of Yukio's fingers. He noticed that look on his face, and immediately recognized it.

"NO! NO! NO! ZACK?! NO...YOUR HIS KID! GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME!"

"Oh, so you knew my father?"

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

The remaining thieves charged at Yukio. But the kid only laughed, he used his Silex hand attack from behind. A purple magic circle appeared underneath every thief, then were impaled by demonic needles, which stops all the nerves in the human body.

"NO! LET ME GOO!"

Yukio turned his head back at him, his face had a bored expression. "You had better hand over the bag... unless you want a melted face..."

"TAKE IT!" The thief threw it on the floor. Yukio chuckled, he pointed his finger at the thief's forehead. "Sleep." Purple spread across the thief's forehead, and then he was out like a light. Yukio finally let him go, dropping him on the floor as if it was garbage.

Yukio stretched then laid down on the floor.

He chuckled, "Man...My father was sadistic in battle? Why do I get that too?"

**-XD-**

"Ice Make: Sword's Rebellion!"

Many ice swords were created. They gathered around in a circle and spun around together like a drill. Blocking the thieves from reaching Karissa. Once they shattered the ice swords, they heard a laugh.

"HA! You fell for it!"

A fist shaped sand instantly punched them in the face. Knocking them out.

Karissa watched them carefully, making sure they never got up. (Even poking them to make sure.) She sighed in relief. Then she jumped up in down happily. "I did it!" She fist pumped in the air repeatedly.

Karissa felt like she could take on a whole army. That was her victory talking, but in reality she would get squashed in a second if she ever fought them.

Soon enough, security of this town began moving to the stores where the thieves had tried stealing from. When they arrived with sword in hand, they were surprised to see three exhausted kids in those stores. Yukio grinned at them, C.J scowled and Karissa made a poker face.

The men's jaw dropped open. They began whispering to each other.

"These kids..."

"TOOK OUT THOSE THIEVES IN ONE NIGHT?! NOT TO MENTION BY THEMSELVES?!"

"When we couldn't do a thing?!"

"I feel so ashamed of myself..."

**-XD-**

C.J poked his sister's shoulder.

"Ow...! C.J that hurts...!" Karissa told him as she placed a hand over her injured shoulder. Her twin brother quickly apologized and sat next to his sister. Putting an arm around her and hugging her to him.

"Finally...it's over." Yukio sighed against a broken wall.

"So this is how magic jobs are, huh?" The twins spoke in unison, then did a soft chuckle together.

Yukio laughed and got off the walls. He patted his younger siblings' backs. Making them stand up and walk back to the snack-bar. Citizens of the town watched them walk back together as if they each had three heads. But what everyone failed to notice, was a shadow hiding around the corner. Holding a pouch with cash inside...

"Have I finally found you...?"

The shadow narrowed its eyes at them...

"One of them is missing..."

**-XD-**

As soon as they arrives at the snack-bar, they were greeted by a loud man.

"ARE YOU KIDS OKAY?!" Cried Russell as he sped out of his shop. The three were so taken back by his out outburst, they just froze on the spot. Russell touches each of their heads and inspected their body for any severe injuries. He lifted up Yukio's left leg to inspect the small cuts. Once he thought they were okay, he moved over to the twins, who stood there like dolls. He touched their arms, seeing that many cuts were visible there.

"Ahahaha... Mr Waker...why are you suddenly so worried...?" The twins asked in unison.

Russell huffed and crossed his arms. "What kind of godfather would I be if I don't worry over my godchildren!" He said as if he was insulted.

"Oh okay- WAIT! What?!" Karissa exclaimed, her brothers were equally confused as their sister. The man in front of them just claimed to be their godfather, after only knowing him for a few hours. Who would believe that?

Yukio, as the older brother, walked in front of his younger siblings, and began questioning. "What are you saying? We don't have a godfather, never did. And, we've only known you for what? Six hours? That doesn't seem believable to me at all." The older son said with a scowl.

Russell blinked, this child, he greatly reminded him of his friend. The way he stood in front of his little brother and sister, in a protective stance. And that scowl, it was a spitting image of his friend's scowl. Except, this time, this was his child.

"Please, come with me. I'll explain everything." Russell gave the kids a kind smile. The older brother stared at him for a while, but soon pulled his eyes away from the adult. He held his younger siblings' wrist and brought them inside the snack-bar. Russell followed closely behind, hoping he'd be able to convince the boy.

Because for all he knew, he could be stubborn.

Like his father.

* * *

><p>"Your father, Zack Sinclair. He...he was a very good friend of mine. His silver hair was what struck out the most, like when he tried escaping from trouble. They would easily catch him, because of his silver hair. I knew him since we were twelve. And...oh right, I did some digging...I found this in my old boxes..."<p>

Russell stood up from his chair and went to get something from the counter. The kids followed him with their eyes. They watched as the man reached for some papers that have been resting on top the counter. From the looks of it, it was a photo and a note. Mr Waker held out the papers to the children. Yukio was hesitant on taking the photograph and note. So, C.J took them for him, he gave it to his sister. They looked at the what was in the photo.

There in the photo.

Was their mother and father.

On their father's shoulders was Yukio. Zack was grinning. The child seemed to be pulling someone's hair. Not his father's.

Someone with orange hair, he was in an elegant dark suit. He was smiling sheepishly at the camera as the young Yukio pulled his hair. Next to him was a woman, not their mother. But, someone else that seemed to be friends with their mom, considering they both held up a young Tsuki with smiles.

The woman had snow white hair, with marine blue eyes. She smiled brightly in the photo.

Their mother was doing the same.

Curious to know more, they his the photo behind the note.

It was a letter addressed to Russell.

* * *

><p><em>Yo Russell,<em>

_If you actually receive this letter, then that means you still live in that crummy old house of yours! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in such a longtime. I was so busy with work, and... Trying to support Reiya._

_Reiya is my wife._

_That's right, the woman with black hair and black eyes is my beloved. We now have to kids at the moment. The boy on my shoulders is Yukio, and the one that's being held up by the two ladies, is Tsuki. Reiya is currently pregnant with two twins... We've been really busy._

_(**Not** in that sort of way! I don't want you sending back a letter with a nasty comment!)_

_The one that's hair looks like a lion, is Leo. And the one next to my wife is his master, Claire Nightmare. They've been helping out with the kids._

_So far, so good. I am very happy here. Here's some good news! Russell, I declare you the godfather of my children. **No objections!**_

_Come on, man. Send back a reply. During all my time in Fairy Tail, there wasn't one single time I forgot about you, my friend._

_Your friend,_

_Zack Sinclair_

* * *

><p>Russell waited patiently for the children to finish reading the letter Zack wrote to him a long time ago. The man regretted not sending a reply back to his old friend, he just wished he could of sent a reply... Before he and his wife were gone.<p>

He watched as Karissa set down the papers on her lap. They all looked at each other.

They looked at Russell.

"Our father started a letter with 'Yo'?" The twins asked together.

Russell slapped his hand on his forehead. "Is the letter and photo enough proof? Cuz If I have to, I'll and look for more things from Za- I mean your father..."

Yukio stared at the picture. He narrowed his eyes at the one he was pulling at in the picture. He didn't remember him... Then again, that picture was from when he was still a baby. Yukio sighed. "That won't be necessary..." He muttered and kept looking at the photo.

"Do you truly believe me?" Yukio glanced up at Russell.

There it was again.

Another look Yukio inherited from his father.

The blank look, that showed uncertainty in his eyes.

With another sigh, Yukio nodded his head. Russell gave a slight smile. He sat back down on his chair, "If you want, you can keep those. They were from you father after all."

Yukio's eyes widened.

Karissa and C.J shook their heads. "This letter was addressed to you." Karissa finished saying, C.J spoke after his sister to finish completely what she wanted to say. "The photo and letter were meant for you. Not his children. Besides, we'd feel guilty to take it away from you."

"Considering you were a close friend of my father. You should be the one to keep it." Yukio said with a slight smile, he lifted his hand to give him the papers. Russell seemed to be taken back by those words, when he was finally able to move again he smiled and reached out for the papers.

He thanked them.

**-XD-**

"How about I treat you guys to dinner?~" Russell shouted from the store counter, it was time to close.

The three siblings were resting up in his house. Mr Russell lived alone in this big house. He didn't have any romantic relationships at the moment. He was only twenty-five, he was taking his time. This house belonged to his parents, who moved away, and his older brother, who left to live in another country. But they still keep in contact with each other. And with that vacant room, Russell gave it to them for the night.

Karissa and C.J were upside down on the couch. Yukio who was doing the same, sat up properly and replied to his call.

"Which one? The one I nearly destroyed?" The kids heard the man laugh. "No, the other one!"

The twins looked at each other. They grinned, they jumped off the couch and ran to where Russell was.

"When do we go?! When do we go?!"

Russell laughed at them and ruffled their heads. "Soon, let me close up!"

The least he can do for Zack is treat then like his own.

* * *

><p>"That's when I found out my friend Gray had a stripping habit!" Karissa finished her story with a laugh.<p>

Russell and the two boys laughed along with her. Through out the whole dinner, Karissa and her brothers told their godfather how it was like in their guild and about the people there. But she was the one who spoke the most at the table.

"Your friend must be quite the funny one!" Russell told her before taking a sip of his water. Karissa did a thumbs-up and nodded. "Hey...umm... Now that we found out who you are...what should we call you..?" C.J asked curiously, Russell looked at him, he didn't know what they should call him. He wouldn't really mind if they kept calling him 'mister'.

"Let's call you 'Uncle'." Karissa piped up happily.

Russell tilted his head. "Why uncle?"

"Because you were friends with daddy!"

Russell paused, the a smile came on his lips. "Alright then, uncle it is!"

C.J smirked, "Okay! Uncle Russell! Tell us more about our dad!"

Yukio was immediately interested. "Yes!"

Karissa bounced in her seat. "I wanna know too!"

Russell smiled softly. "Well, alright... Oh, I'll tell you the story of when, me and your dad nearly ate fifty watermelons!"

As Russell began his story. Karissa took a glance to her side to see what was going on for a moment. Just beside their table, there was a man in a dark suit and orange spiky hair. She kept staring at him, feeling as if she saw him somewhere before...

The man at that table finished what he was eating, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He soon felt a pair of eyes watching him. He then looked up and saw who was looking at him.

A girl with _brown eyes_...

_Eyes_ that reminded him of his friend.

He looked at the other people at the table, an adult, the girl's twin he assumed since they looked so much alike. And finally, another boy who was laughing.

He looked like that child he watched over...

No it couldn't be.

'_I should just head back to my hotel_ room...'

* * *

><p>The man shook his head and stood up, leaving some jewels on the table as he left the restaurant.<p>

The next morning, Russell waited for his godchildren to finish packing up, not forgetting to give their reward while they were at it. When they were done, they faced their godfather. "Thank you so much for letting stay here Uncle Russell." Yukio thanked with a grateful smile.

"Hey! What are godfathers for?" Russell opened his arms.

The kids immediately hugged him tightly. Russell rubbed their backs, "Now you kids be careful on your way back to Magnolia, alright?"

"We will."

When the four of them separated, Karissa smiled. "We'll be sure to tell aunty Maya and uncle Rae about you!"

"Oh? Are they from your mother's side?"

"Yup!"

"Haha, well, tell them I said 'hi'."

"Gotcha!"

**-XD-**

Russell waved goodbye as the three kids walked to the train station. "Be sure to come back and visit, alright?!"

"Okay!" The three of them replied from afar.

Russell lowered his arm, he smiled softly. He turned around and began getting ready to open up. He hoped the next time they came they would bring their older sister with them.

Having them around... was actually enjoyable for him...

Suddenly, out of no where, an explosion was heard outside. His eyes widened in shock, he looked out side the window. It came from the hotel...

To get to the train station...

You have to pass...

_The hotel._

"No!" Russell cried, he immediately ran over to the explosion. He was desperately hoping they were at the train station, and not where the explosion was!

* * *

><p>Karissa coughed and waved her hand in front of her, trying to move the smoke away from her face.<p>

"Yukio! C-" She coughed. "Yukio! C.J!"

"I-I-I'm fine...!" C.J yelled somewhere from the left. They soon found each other, but not Yukio.

"Yukio...?"

...

...

...

"Yukio?!" The twins yelled

"R-Run!" Yukio yelled from afar, the twins looked around when they heard his running footsteps. Soon his figure was appearing in front of them, he looked scared.

As if time stopped, Karissa watched as their brother pulled them by the wrist. Then pull them behind him, as they turned around to see what was behind them. They saw an orange light that was beginning to flicker.

_Run._

A flash...!

_**A...bomb?!**_

People around the place began coming out to see what was happening.

They waited for the smoke to clear...

Three children scattered across the floor. And one woman standing with her hands on her hips. Everyone whispered to each other worriedly.

Karissa flinched, she got up quickly and whipped her head back. Her eyes widened, a woman with chestnut colored hair and black eyes was smirking behind her. Karissa looked back in front of her, then at the floor. Her eyes were wide with fear, what could she do now...? She looked at her brothers, and right when she looked at her twin, her heart cracked. His forehead was bleeding along with his stomach, she cried his name and went over to his side. "C.J! Wake up! C.J...!" She cried, she began feeling her eyes water.

Yukio, who saw his two younger siblings, began growling angrily. He sat up and clenched his fists tightly, he was shaking with fury. He got on one knee and stomped his foot on the floor, causing his foot to slightly go through...

And the moment he heard his sister cry, he _snapped_.

He stood up and spun around to face the woman, adrenaline pumping hard. "YOU MADE MY LITTLE SISTER CRY!" Yukio screamed and used his Sailex Hand, he summoned a huge spear surrounded by blue and purple flames. Then thrust with a violent scream that revealed his anger.

The mysterious woman smiled and chuckled. Before the boy could even reach her, she lifted a finger and flicked it towards Yukio.

An orange light popped up in front of his face. His eyes widened, the light flickered. '_Oh...crap...!_'

The bomb exploded, causing Yukio's spear to shatter. He flew back towards his younger siblings. Spitting out blood in the process. Yukio landed back where he was before, he groaned in pain. His left shoulder and leg now began to bleed.

"Hahaha... These bombs are very dangerous...don't you think?" The chestnut haired woman chuckled and slowly walked towards the fallen children. She began counting steps. "**_One...Two...Three...Four..._**"

Karissa shook in fear as tears slid freely down her face.

"_**This...! This wasn't supposed to happen! We finished our job...! That's all we needed to do...! All we had to do now is go home...! T-This wasn't supposed to happen!**_" Karissa cried, her twin brother, who heard her words. Gritted his teeth, he slowly got up and crawled up to his sister. He wrapped his arms around his twin protectively. '_You're not hurting my other half..._' He thought bitterly as he glared at the woman.

"You deserve this... You took away my possessions..." The lady chuckled and pointed at them. "We needed that cash..."

The crowd gasped, she was responsible for all those thieves' actions.

A man with silver hair and scared cobalt eyes pushed his way through the crowd. When he could see clearly who was at the center, fear rose inside him at the sight of the injured kids.

"Karissa! C.J! Yukio!"

The woman glanced behind her. "Well, now..." She spun around in spot, she tilted her head creepily. She narrowed her eyes at Russell, then she immediately knew, he was the one.

He sent that requested.

She started raising up a finger at him. Karissa's eyes widened, she pushed away C.J, she ran to her godfather, tripping on the way there. "No! Uncle Russell!"

She stood in front of him in a protective stance.

"Karissa..." Russell said softly.

The woman paused.

"Please...! Please don't hurt him..."

...

...

...

The lady laughed, she pointed her finger at Karissa, then flicked it. An orange light formed near her right side, her eyes widened, she shut her eyes closed and braced herself.

**BOOM!**

The people around them shrieked in horror. How could they do that to a little girl?!

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Karissa found herself on the floor, her right side bleeding.

* * *

><p>Someone from a high hotel room saw the children... a little too late.<p>

He watched as the girl fell on the floor and began bleeding. He adjusted the ring on his fingers before opening the window. Right before he jumped out, he turned around and grabbed the bed sheet of the room. He brought it with him as he jumped down the five-story building, he landed on his feet.

Russell jumped at the sight of him. He looked at the man and from the window he jumped down from. '_But that's not possible!_'

"More people to try my bombs on?" The woman laughed evilly.

The man stood up, fixing his dark suit. He glared at the woman, through his orange bangs. "Leave now, before I resort to violence." He threatened.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You asked for it."

Karissa cried as the pain spread inside her body.

_It hurts._

Russell immediately ran to his godchild, he pushed her hair out of her face. "You're going to be fine, just breathe."

"...Yeah, okay."

Russell looked at the two mysterious people fighting each other. When they separated after a few exchanges of physical attacks, the orange haired male looked at him. He nodded his head towards the abandoned bed sheet on the side. Russell immediately ran to the item, he took out a pocket knife from his pocket. He cut a long piece of it, he placed the knife between his teeth and ran back to Karissa.

"Make way! Make way! Town security coming through!"

Russell rolled his eyes, _**now they come?!**_

A town citizen helped Russell close Karissa's wound by helping her sit up.

* * *

><p>"Regulus Punch!" The man in the dark suit's fist covered itself in a large mass of light. He punched the woman in the face, causing her to crash into a stone wall. With that opportunity, the security of the town pointed their spears at the woman's neck.<p>

"Surrender now!"

"Kugh...!"

"I told you. If you wouldn't leave, I would resort to violence."

"Why you-!" The spears where pressed against her neck.

His eyes wandered to Yukio and C.J. Who were being treated by some doctors. "You have injured innocent children."

"THEY STOLE MY POSSESSIONS!"

"They weren't yours to begin with."

"GAAHH!" An orange light surrounded her, it quickly began to flicker. The security around her moved away as the explosion occurred.

_She was **gone**._

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I don't know anything about magic. This town is not known for magic. You'll have to go to the neighboring town, which will take you thirty minutes by car." The doctor told Russell, who was carrying his injured godchild; Karissa.<p>

"Thank you so much." Russell held her closer.

"I'll drive!" A random woman offered.

"I'd appreciate it, thank you."

The orange haired man finished closing the wounds of the two injured boys. He held C.J in his arms, while Yukio was on his back.

"Thank so much as well."

The mysterious man in the suit sighed. "I was doing what had to be done. Now, we have to bring these kids to the town of Shang."

**-XD-**

A blue bird flew into the Fairy Tail guild, holding a letter with its feet.

"Master Makarov! You have a letter sir! It's from the client Russell Waker."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. He put down his drink, it even got everyone's attention. Laxus seemed to be really curious about this message. The bird dropped down the letter in the guild master's hands. Then flew away.

"_Hello sir. I am Russell Waker. I am sending this message to tell you that they successfully completed their job. However it seems something has happened, and right now...Yukio, C.J and Karissa are in the hospital..._"

Laxus stood from his chair. His eyes enlarged in shock and fear.

The message wasn't done.

"_Apparently, they were attacked on the way to the train station. They are still alive, although, they are being transported to the neighboring town, Shang. Something is wrong, the doctors here cannot find out what it is since they did not study the effects of magic spells. Please...could you come here...?_"

Laxus grabbed some jewels from somewhere and ran off.

Everyone was silent...

"Karissa... Is in the hospital...?!" Gray managed to say after hearing the message from Russell. Her first job, made her end up in the hospital. But she was still alive...

But she is in _PAIN_.

Makarov jumped down. "I'm going out, to the town of Shang."

Erza, Natsu and Gray frowned. They looked at each other, Natsu was the first to follow the master. The last two followed closely behind...

* * *

><p>Russell sat in the waiting room, the orange haired man was with him. He wanted to keep the worried man company.<p>

"Russell Waker?"

The said man stood up and walked over to the doctor. "I am their godfather...So..? How are they?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard, he sighed and removed his glasses. "Well, apparently, those bombs they were struck with... It caused the skin to open, which made them bleed. But, as the wound was open, half of their magic energy was depleted. When those bombs exploded, they sucked the energy. They are going to be fine, but, because of their magic energy being lost... They'll be unable to go on jobs for six months, the reason is because it's going to take a while to get it recovered."

"Six months?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm sure if they take it easy. Yukio, C.J and Karissa should be able to recover it."

"Ah okay... Thank you so much doctor."

"No problem, just doing my job. You can go see them now if you'd like." He gave Russell a smile before walking off.

Russell placed a hand over his heart, hoping to calm his heartbeat.

The man in the dark suit walked up to him. "What did the doctor say?" Russell turned around to face him, he told him what the doctor had told him just now. The orange haired male nodded, he walked to the door where the three siblings were resting up. He looked through the window...

His eyes widened.

_The faces of the twins._

Those sleeping faces...

It was them...

No...he had to make sure.

"Mr Waker, if you don't mind me asking... Who are these kids and... Who were their parents...?"

"Oh...um, the two kids who look like each other are the twins. Karissa and C.J Sinclair. The other one is Yukio Sinclair. And their parents were Zack and Reiya Sinclair. They're all Fairy Tail wizards...but their parents passed away..."

So it was them.

"Thank you for telling me. Well, I believe I should be going now." The man started walk away from Russell. The silver-haired man watched as his figure began moving away from him. "Wait a sec! Your name! You didn't tell me your name."

The man in the suit stopped in his tracks.

He glanced back.

...

...

...

"It's Loke."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! THERE YA GO! ONE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! XD<strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't so bad! It was fun to write and it somehow relieved me of my stress for some exams! One or two more chapters, and we are off to when Karissa and others are more older!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT WOULD REALLY HELP!**


	11. Chapter 11: Growing Up

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Karissa flinched as she began to wake up.<p>

She wasn't outside anymore... She was inside a room, she slowly moved her head to look at herself. Her right arm was bandaged up from her wrist to her elbow. She used her left hand to lift up the white sheet of the bed she was on. Her abdomen was also bandaged up, and that was it.

She frowned and poked her right side.

She flinched. '_Bad idea...!_'

She rested her head back on the soft pillows. But then she brought her head back up after noticing two other beds in the room. But curtains were blocking her view from who was on it. "Probably C.J and Yukio..." She muttered, placing her head back on the pillows.

She heard a soft groan.

She looked at the left side of her bed.

Gray...

She frowned, she wanted some answers... She shook his shoulder softly, he stirred but refused to wake up. Karissa twitched in irritation, she whacked him over the head. Gray immediately bolted up from his seat and ended up falling on the floor.

Karissa couldn't help but laugh.

Gray, who was on the floor, groaned in pain as sat up. He heard her, he heard her laugh, his eyes widened in surprise, he lifted his head to see the owner of the laugh.

"Karissa..."

She wiped the corner of her eye that seemed to tear eye from her laughter. "Whew! Okay! I'm done laughing!"

"You're okay!" Gray hugged her tightly. Karissa flinched for a moment, thinking he might of put some pressure on her wounds. But actually, she was okay. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as well. "I'm glad to see you..." She whispered.

"I'm...I'm glad you're okay..."

Gray then immediately pulled away from her. Leaving his hands on her shoulders, Karissa was a little taken back. "I HAVE TO GO FIND THE OTHERS AND TELL THEN YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gray exclaimed before running out of the room, and searched for his master and friends.

Karissa sweat dropped, there goes her chance of asking where she was. Wait, why did she need Gray's help? She could just look around.

She was in a hospital...

How did she end up here?

All she remembered before passing put from the pain was the attack from that woman. They were heading to the train station, then suddenly, a magic bomb appeared and exploded near them. That's how it all happened, but she didn't understand, why did she attack them? The mysterious lady said she and her brothers had stolen her 'possessions'. But they didn't do anything!

What kind of magic was that?

Orange light...

Flickering...

A flash...

And an explosion...

She's never seen any kind of magic like that before, not even at the guild.

And... Before she passed out, she remembered seeing a man in a suit, with orange hair that resembled a lion's fur... Just like that man she saw at the restaurant...

"The woman..." Karissa muttered, she lifted her hand up to her mouth and bit on her thumb.

Makarov, Laxus, Natsu, Erza and Gray came through the doors. Karissa had a delayed reaction since she was so lost in thought.

Natsu was the first to hug her. He jumped on her bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I knew you'd wake up!" The dragon slayer said happily. Karissa was wincing at how tight he was hugging her, she slowly patted his back. She was motioning to Erza to get him off of her, since he was kinda hurting him. The scarlet haired girl yanked him away by the back of his scarf, causing him to choke a little.

Happy flew to her and sat on her bed. "Are you feeling alright, Karissa?"

The young Sinclair smiled at the blue cat, rubbing his head. "I'm fine, Happy."

"We all got here as fast as we could." Makarov told her.

"Master..."

"I heard what happened, from Russell that is... Your godfather."

Karissa did a small gasp, she tried getting out of bed. But then she winced and fell back. "Relax child, he just went to go buy some water. He'll be back soon."

"Ah...okay..."

"You won't be able to go on magic jobs for six months."

Karissa's eyes widened, then she looked at her hands. She clenched them tightly. "Why?" She asked, looking at her master from the corner of her eye.

Makarov sighed and rubbed his chin. "Apparently, those magic bombs that hit you... Actually managed to steal half of your magic power, and slowed the recovery of your magic energy. And you cannot go on jobs with only half of your magic energy. The doctor said you'll need to wait for it to recover."

"Six months is a lot..." Karissa huffed, she looked out the window.

"Indeed it is. But I think someone can help reduce those months. If you and your brothers want to that is."

Karissa whipped her head back and tried getting up again excitedly. Only to wince and fall back against the pillows. Laxus yelled at her to stop moving around so much. "R-Really?! You can reduce the number of months?! **_HOW?!_**"

Makarov chuckled at her excitement. "I'll tell you that another time. You just get some rest, alright?"

Karissa pouted. "Fiiiinneee."

**-XD-**

It's been a week since Karissa and her brothers had been released from the hospital in Shang. After saying goodbye to their worried godfather, they went home to the guild. Where they were greeted by many members who were worried. Tsuki was the worst, she felt like she was the one who should take the blame. 'If only I went with them' she said, 'None of this would have happened' she said. In the end she cried and nearly suffocated them in a death hug.

For a month, the tree young Sinclairs couldn't do anything magic related. Which made them so depressed, sure they didn't want something like that to happen again, they just didn't wanna continue staying at the guild doing nothing!

But in the end after a month and twelve days, the master finally revealed their solution. Apparently, in a forest near the guild, there was a woman named Porlyusica. To them, she was a creepy/scary old lady that lived in a forest, who was crazy in the head. Why crazy? They first saw here talking to herself, so they assumed she was crazy. The '**kind**' woman helped reduce the months that would be needed to replenish their lost magic energy.

They needed six months to recover.

She reduced the number by two more months.

**-XD-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Couple Of Months Later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Daayuum! Look at these cool highlights!" Karissa and C.J exclaimed in unison while looking in a mirror. This was obviously one of their best birthday gifts for their eleventh year!<p>

The four siblings had finished putting the highlights they promised each other on their hair. The twins were extremely happy of the brown streaks in their hair. Yukio was admiring silently while holding up a mirror. While Tsuki was just glad they were happy.

Karissa stopped moving with her twin. A wide smile was placed on her lips, she turned her head towards him with her happy smile. "I wanna go show Laxus!" She exclaimed, then in a flash, she ran out of the hair dresser and went straight for the guild.

Right when she arrived at the entrance, she saw Laxus exiting the guild. He looked...upset...

She frowned, but still approached the lightning mage. "Laxus!"

Said boy looked up with a pissed off look. "_What?!_"

Karissa stopped, "Um..."

"What?!" He asked again.

Karissa froze, she stopped approaching the teenager. Something was seriously wrong with him... She didn't know what to do... She wasn't even sure if she wanted to show him her highlights... She parted her lips but nothing came out, not a sound. Laxus rolled his eyes and walked passed without giving her a second look.

"If you have nothing important to say, don't talk to me."

"O-Okay..." She walked into the guild with a confused face. She spotted Cana and Gray talking at a table, she decided to join them, she took her seat next to Gray. She frowned and played with her new brown streak.

"Oh, hey Karissa. I see you highlighted your hair!" Cana smiled, but all she got was a slow nod. Gray raised an eyebrow at her behavior, "Um, you okay?"

Karissa blinked and let go of her brown streak. She sighed and leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand. "I... Well, I wanted to show Laxus my hair... But from what I just saw and heard, I'm sure he's not interested at all..."

Gray and Cana looked at each other with frowns. Cana shuffled her cards and started explaining the cause of his behavior. Apparently, Laxus' father was expelled from the guild, because Ivan did something very bad. Laxus obviously didn't take it too lightly. '_I guess I should just leave him alone for now..._'

"But hey, your hair looks nice though!" Cana complimented with a kind smile. Karissa frowned and began playing with a brown streak again, asking if she really thought so. "Yes! It's very nice!" She looked at Gray and narrowed her eyes at him. Which translated into '**Say-something-you-idiot!**'.

Gray flinched, his cheeks turned red. "U-Uh, yeah it looks nice..."

Karissa stopped playing with her streak. She looked at him with a surprised look, "You think so too?"

Gray looked away, "Yes...It is-" He was suddenly cut off by a dragon slayer, to be more specific, a fire dragon slayer. Natsu had pushed Gray's head down causing the ice wizard to collide his forehead on the wooden table. Happy flew next to Natsu, "Whoa! Karissa your hair looks cool!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"AHH!"

Karissa watched as Gray punched Natsu off of him, making Natsu fall on the floor. After exchanging some 'nice' words, hell broke loose the moment they tackled each other. Karissa couldn't help at laugh at the two opposites.

Cana groaned. "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!"

"GAHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Few Years Later...<strong>

_Few things changed throughout the years, some didn't. One of the things didn't change was, well, Natsu and Gray kept fighting and insulting each other with lame insults. And another was that, Tsuki, Erza and Mirajane were still the top three monsters of Fairy Tail. Well, Mirajane wasn't that scary anymore... Ever since Lisanna died, her personality changed, she wasn't the gothic mean girl, she was more nice and bright. Rae and Maya- well, just Maya, she stopped training her nephews and nieces, she figured they were now capable. But they were always welcome to come back if they needed some more training from hell._

_The twins grew more closer to each other than ever before._

_Yukio grew a funny habit. He was a straight male, but he couldn't help but hit on other men on jobs to freak them out. He was straight, but he just found it so hilarious. Doing so sometimes helped him escape sticky situation while his enemy stood there, shocked and surprised._

_Gray's stripping habit still remains._

_Laxus was now more cold and distant to Fairy Tail members. He now had a team of bodyguards, which was composed of tree people; Evergreen, Bickslow and their leader Freed Justine. They were people who didn't socialize or think of their fellow guild members. All they did, was follow Laxus' orders._

_Sometimes, people would ask Karissa why she never went on the second floor to see Laxus._

_Her answer was simple and easy; 'I have no reason to go up there.'_

_The pseudo siblings were no longer pseudo siblings, no longer close like they use to be. Now, they were only members of the same guild, nothing more. The way Laxus became distant made it clear._

_Things changed during the years. What Karissa notices the most is that, MOST women in the guild had something in common. They all had big breasts, which confused her greatly. The only people with a smaller chest would be Levy and her. But honestly, she really didn't care, she likes the way her body developed just fine! (Someone had once insulted her for just for being a little flat, and they ended up in the nearest hospital.)_

_There's been more people who joined the Fairy Tail guild too._

"Finally! We finished that job!" Karissa clapped happily as she walked next to her friend. Gray chuckled, he split the reward they received, he held out hand filled with her share. She looked at him, blinked and stared at him. He only stared back and with a grin. Karissa flinched and realized why he was holding out his hand, she waved her hands in front of her.

"No! No! Gray you keep it for now!"

"Why?" he stopped walking along with her.

Karissa frowned and crossed her arms. "Oh, you know why!"

Gray stared at her with confusion written on his face. "No, I don't."

Karissa sighed, she let her arms go limp next to her. "I'll end up loosing my half of the reward!"

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Um, remember when I got my NEW bracelet that Yukio got me? You know for my birthday for three years ago?"

Gray thought back, then remembered, he nodded. "Right. Didn't you lose it?"

"I leave it out of my sight for TWO HOURS and it disappeared. So please! Just keep the reward! I don't wanna actually lose it on the way!" Karissa clapped her palms in front of her face. She gave him a sad look, which ended up looking like a goofy one.

Gray laughed at her. "Alright, alright."

They resumed walking together in the town their client lived in. Gray asked if she wanted to leave now or if she wanted to stay a little longer, because they'll be staying in the train for a long while. She decided to buy them a snack to eat while on the train. After she bought the snacks, Gray and Karissa went to the train station and buy tickets. They both waited for the train to arrive, often she would get weird looks from the people around her, because apparently, the male next to her wouldn't stop stripping. Every time it happened, it resulted in her whacking Gray upside the head. Causing him to quickly put his clothes back on.

Finally the train arrived, the two ice wizards entered and took their seats. Both near the window and across from each other. They both silently stared out the window, after watching people pass by, and witnessing an elderly woman beat the living day lights out of a thug that tried takin her bag. Karissa got bored and decided to look at something else, as the side of her head leaned on the window. The first thing she decided to look at was, well the male in front of her.

She looked at his face, she had to admit to herself, this guy in front of her was good looking. But she'd never admit it to anyone else. (Maybe C.J) Puberty was very nice to Gray Fullbuster. She shook her head and did a low chuckle that went completely unnoticed. '_Stop it Karissa. He'll catch you staring and find it weird, then you'll get stuck in a weird situation blah blah blah..._'

Few moments later, the train began moving.

Karissa zipped open her bag and took out her magic headphones. She paused and stared at the design, after a little while of thinking back to the past, she shook her head in order to forget those times. A frown was placed on her lips as she placed it on her ears. She put her hood on a stared outside the window.

Gray, who noticed the look she gave at headphones and clenched his fists, he was a little peeved. He remembered that day Karissa decided to leave Laxus alone for a few days. She then tried speaking to him again, but when he didn't even look at her face, she gave up completely. He knew by the look in her eyes as she stared at the headphones, she missed Laxus. He sighed and moved his gaze towards the world outside the window.

Karissa frowned, leaning her head on the window was not so enjoyable. Her head would constantly bang itself on the window when the train was moving. She sighed and removed her headphones, she put her hood back on her head and tried leaning her head on the glass again. But yet again, it still banged on the window.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to sleep?!" She removed her hood and ran her fingers in her hair irritatedly.

Gray chuckled at her actions. He gave her a grin, "Lay down then."

Karissa sighed and looked at the free spot next to her. "I can't, I'll end up falling on the ground."

Gray looked away for a moment, as if he was checking if there was that many people in the cabin. He faked a cough, "If you want you can lean on my shoulder."

Karissa's face turned a little red, '_No! No! I only do that with C.J and Yukio. And right now, they are currently not present!_'

"Are you sure Gray, because-"

Gray sighed. "Yes, I'm sure now come here." he patted the seat next to him.

"Are you sure-"

"Come here now unless you wanna continue hitting your head."

"Right!"

She immediately took her seat next to her childhood friend. Then she awkwardly placed her head on his shoulder. And actually, it was much better than that stupid window. But at the moment, she was being so shy that she couldn't sleep. She didn't even dare to look up. (Good though, otherwise she would have seen his pink cheeks) But after she relaxed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Aw, look at those two."

Gray froze, '_Oh god._'

"They look so cute together."

Gray groaned, he hit his head on the window. '_Oh may the ground swallow me up._'

This was going to be a long ride.

**-XD-**

Karissa groaned in her sleep, she felt someone shake her shoulder. She tried smacking their hands away since she was still tired. But instead, they grabbed her hands to stop her. And by the pleasing cold temperature on her hands, she knew it was Gray.

"Karissa, wake up."

"Huh? We're here...?" She lifted her head off his shoulder. She looked around her and saw people leaving the cabin. The ones who passed by often cooed at her and Gray, which confused her greatly. She looked back at Gray who shook his head which meant **Don't-worry-about-it**.

She got up and quickly grabbed her bag, she looked inside to check if her headphones were still in there. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. No one went through your bag."

"Ah, okay..."

"Come on, let's go." He said as he went to the exit, with her following closely behind.

**-XD-**

"Gray? Wanna come over and drink something before we head to the guild?" Karissa stopped to ask when her house was near enough.

"Um, I don't know-"

Karissa laughed, she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along to her house. "Come on!"

"I didn't even say yes!"

"But I know you'll agree anyway!"

"That's not true!"

Karissa stopped in her tracks. She gave him a skeptical look. "Heeeyyyy..."

"Fine, whatever. Lead the way."

**-XD-**

The moment they entered her house, they were greeted with an older woman with black hair tied up in pigtails, with magenta streaks. She sat down on the couch while putting down a box of pizza. "Ah! Welcome back Karissa! Oh, I see you brought your buddy Gray?"

"Yeah, we just got back and I figured we should hang here."

"You dragged me here!" Gray sighed and took off his shoes.

"Same thing!~" Karissa sang as she ran, and slid to the fridge. She opened it and searched for drinks. When she spotted two beverages, she grabbed both and tossed one to the ice wizard who set his bag near the door. He said a quick thanks before instantly chugging it down.

Soon, they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. They looked up, and who did they see? Not a member of the Sinclair family that's for sure. Karissa scowled, "What is he doing here?"

"Ah, Karissa welcome back, you too Gray." the person with orange hair greeted with a close eyed smile.

Tsuki shrugged, "Loke owed me some pizza."

Loke smiled and went to sit next to her. "Yup." Out of nowhere, the front door slammed open causing it to hit Gray behind, making him choke and spill his drink. He stared at the floor in shock, he spun around and lifted his arms in the air with a pissed expression. "DUDE?!"

Karissa sighed, "Well, this is turning out to be a party, eh?" she muttered before grabbing some paper towels and a wet cloth. The person who barged into their home, closed it with a loud laugh. He ripped off the red wig above his head, revealing black hair and purple streaks. "Gahahaha! Man that was so funny!" He took a sip of his drink that he brought with him. Tsuki stared at Yukio with a skeptical look once she noticed a beverage in his left hand. "How much did you pay?"

"None, nada, zero~"

"Why?"

"C.J payed for it- pfft, hahaha!"

Karissa bent down to clean up the mess, but Gray grabbed the paper towels away from her hands, insisting he should do it. She shrugged and looked at her older brother, "What did you do there and what did you do to C.J?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>"That'll be-"<em>

_"So babe, you free tonight?"_

_The man standing at the counter gave him weird look. "Wha?"_

_C.J who was standing behind Yukio only slapped his hand on his forehead. Yukio, don't start! He thought desperately._

_Yukio chuckled in his mind, he reached to grab the guy's hand. "Say, sexy, how about you meet me later at your locker in the back?"_

_"E-Excuse me?"_

_"Then, you can scream..." He began whispering the last part so that only he could head. And right there, the man froze. Yukio laughed loudly, he picked up his drink and poked a straw on the top. "See ya C.J!" He saluted him before taking off._

_The moment Yukio left the place, the man had snapped out of it. He glared at C.J and held out his hand, and made a motion with it, which said 'Pay-up'. C.J's jaw dropped open, "Why me?!"_

_"I can see you're related. Now pay up!"_

_"Ughh... Yukio I hate you..." C.J groaned before taking out his wallet._

* * *

><p>Tsuki stood up and grabbed his drink, causing him to protest and TRY to grab it back. She flicked his forehead and wagged her index finger in his face. "Bad boy! Stop pretending to be gay so you can get free stuff!" She placed the drink on the floor, right when Yukio was about to pick it up. It was suddenly hit by thunder.<p>

...

...

...

Yukio stood up and went upstairs to his room. "Fine fine..."

Right when he was climbing up the stairs, the door suddenly slammed open again, This time, Gray was sure to be out of its reach. "Where's the bastard?" C.J roared angrily. His face was so red, and his eyes had the flames in hell within them. It was clear he wanted to murder his older brother. "Was it really that expensive?" Tsuki rose her left eyebrow, C.J twitched in annoyance. "YES! THAT IDIOT TRIPLED THE PRICE BECAUSE YUKIO WAS BEING GAY AGAIN!"

Loke swallowed his pizza and raised a finger, "He's in his room." he pointed at the stairs. C.J thanked him as he stomped up the stairs angrily saying 'thanks four-eyes!'. Loke only stood up and yelled after him, "FOR THE LAST TIME THEY'RE SHADES!"

Karissa groaned and threw away the soaked paper towels, "Come on Gray, let's get out before this house ends up with flying bullets and lava." Gray agreed and they both hastily gathered their belongings. Karissa frowned and looked at his body, he unconsciously stripped in her house. She grabbed the hem of his boxers, and let it slap against his skin, causing him to yelp in pain. "Clothes on. NOW."

"O-Okay, just don't that again. It actually hurts."

"I know."

**-XD-**

"Seriously Gray, you have to do something about that stripping habit! You do it everyday!" Karissa said while wagging her finger in front of his face. Gray scowled and crossed his arms, "I told you! I can't help it!"

"Whatever, but just so you know, other towns could arrest you for that."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

They both pushed open the doors of the Fairy Tail guild, which revealed a huge fight between guildmates. Suddenly, there was a loud shout, that person was shouting the name of the guy next to Karissa, "COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" The pink haired dragon slayer ran towards him with fists enveloped by flames. "BRING IT ON YA' PYRO!" The ice wizard charged at the fire wizard, ready for a fight.

Leaving his clothes behind...

Karissa groaned, "Wonderful." she bend down and grabbed Gray's things. She walked across the guild to reach the counter, she made sure anyone who accidentally struck her ended up with ice in their mouth. She dropped Gray's clothes on the counter and sat down, "Miraaa!" She called with a bored face.

The said woman walked to her side of the counter and smiled. "Hello, Karissa. How was your long date with Gray?"

Ah, the moment she comes home the teasing of her and Gray commences once more. Karissa looked at her, unpleased. "Mira, me and Gray went to work. You know one of those jobs on the board?" She said pointing at the board that was now knocked over. Mirajane giggled, "I'm kidding."

Karissa sighed and glanced behind her shoulder. Her jaw dropped open when she saw Loke and Tsuki join in on the huge fight. Are they already done eating?! Last time I checked there was a lot of slices in that box! She thought exasperated.

She noticed a table flying her way, she squinted and saw that Droy had ducked down to avoid it. Ugh, why couldn't he just stay still and let the wooden object hit him? She jumped up and enveloped her fist with ice, she punched the table into bits. Scaring the one who threw it, she kicked the broken pieces into the fight. "Hit me and you'll see what happens." She growled with an icy glare. The guy shuddered in fright. She turned around and sat back down.

Mirajane a crossed her arms with a smile.

Karissa grinned, "What? I like to see them scared of me~ it's fun! By the way, can I have some mango juice, please? I'm thirstyyy again."

"Again?" She repeated and went to go fetch her asked drink. "Yup. I drank something before getting here."

A minute later, the white-haired bartender set down her drink while adding a straw in it. Karissa thanked her as she began to drink her favorite flavor. "So how did your job with Gray go?"

Karissa choked on her drink and started giggling. Mirajane asked her what was so funny, but all she got was a finger being raised up in the air as Karissa coughed. "It went well, although..."

**-XD-**

_"Gray! Get him!"_

_"He's too fast! Aren't you fast?! Was your training all a waste?!"_

_"Don't remind me of that nightmare! And yes I am! But we've been running for ten minutes none-stop! How can I catch up?! I'm tired, man!"_

_After a long while of running, the enemy finally stopped in an alley. Where there was a dead end. He spun around and saw the two tired ice wizards. __"W-We got you now!" Karissa gasped for air and leaned on the brick wall next to her. "G-Gray, go first let me catch my breath...!"_

_Gray rolled his eyes, he places his fist in his palm. "Ice Make: Hamm-" He pauses after suddenly seeing the man turn into a giant red frog. Gray laughed, "Ha! You think turning into your monster form will help you?!" He charged at the monster after making an ice sword. But when the frog suddenly opened its mouth, Gray suddenly remembered what frogs do. They stick out their tongues to eat flies! The frog stuck out its slimy tongue and grabbed Gray around his waist. The ice wizard screamed as it entered its mouth. He tried moving and punching around, but the monster kept his mouth closed very tightly._

_"AH! Slime everywhere! Disgusting! Karissa! Get me out of here!" He yelled from inside._

_Karissa had an ice scythe in her hands, she was trying to see where she could slice up the monster without hurting Gray in the process. She groaned, she made a hand full of sand and threw it at the monster's eyes. Causing it to roar, revealing Gray covered in weird green glowing slime. She stomped her foot on the bottom of the frog's mouth, and stuck her scythe in the middle vertically to keep it open. She held out her hand for him, which he took quickly, and then pulled him out. Once he fell on the floor, Karissa quickly rubbed her hand on the brick wall next to her. Feeling disgusted by the touch of Gray's slimy hand. She extended her free arm towards the frog._

_"Ventosus!" A violent hurricane made the monster fly in the air as it roared angrily._

_Gray groaned as he jumped up. "Ice Make: Hammer!" A huge hammer slammed down onto the frog, causing a great K.O._

_Gray landed back on the floor with an unhappy look._

_Karissa held back a laugh, as she approached him. "You okay Gray?"_

_Gray gave her a 'what-do-you-think' look. "Oh yeah, just peachy. Never been better." He pushed off most of the glowing slime off of his body. He only had his pants on, and the feeling of that disgusting frog slime on his back was just horrible._

_He looked at Karissa. "I wanna take a shower, NOW." He grumbled before he started walking._

_"Alright, let's go you dirty boy." She stifled a laugh, before walking, man, I can't wait to tell everyone! She thought happily, then she heard his footsteps stop in front of her. He extended his arms out to her, she stepped back in disgust. "Ew! Gray! What are you doing?!"_

_"I know what you're thinking! You're planning on telling everyone!"_

_"No, I wasn't!"_

_Gray took a step forward._

_"Okay! Okay! I won't tell! I promise! Now please back away!" She said with a scared face._

**-XD-**

"That's what happened." Karissa laughed as she finished telling Mirajane. She imitated Gray's disgusted look, which me Mirajane stifle a giggle. Karissa lifted a finger to her lips, "Don't tell."

"My lips are sealed!" She made a zipping motion with her fingers. "By the way, have you noticed?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she sipped the last of her juice by making noises with her straw.

"Gray? His necklace?"

"Oh? The one I gave him for his birthday two years ago?"

"Yup, he's never taken it off hasn't he?"

Karissa turned around to see him fighting with Natsu. His necklace swung around as it stayed around his neck, now that Mira mentioned it, he's never really taken it off... "Yeah. I guess he really likes it then." Karissa turned back around with a smile. "That means he likes my gift~ Back then, I was worried he might hate it. Haha."

"I don't think he'd ever hate anything you'd give him." Mirajane said before leaving with the empty glass.

Karissa thanked Mira before running to the center of the guild, and letting herself let loose in the huge fight.

**-XD-**

Karissa huffed and sat on her chair at the counter. The huge chaos ended with the master yelling and lecturing them again. She saw Gray's bag and suddenly remembered her half of the reward was in his bag. She looked back to see if anyone, or him, was looking at her as if she was stealing. She looked back in front of her and opened his bag, she took her half of the money.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gray's voice asked behind her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, he had a light bruise on his cheek. She chuckled and closed his bag, she made a turn on her chair to face him directly. She shoved the money in the pocket of her long teal sweater. "Nothing really, just took my half of the reward. And Gray, you've got no clothes on except for your boxers." Karissa pointed out with a smirk.

He jumped a little, he looked down and groaned. He went to go get his clothes that he thought he left on the floor.

She laughed and hopped off, not forgetting to grab his clothes on the counter. "Dude! Your clothes are right here!" She smirked, Gray spun around to face her, indeed they were in her hands. "You stripped the moment we came in the guild." She grinned and started swinging his shirt. Gray blushed, he grabbed his clothes, he turned around and started getting dressed. "Whatever." He mumbled as he zipped up his pants. She didn't really care if he dressed in front if her. She doesn't look at his body like normal girls do. Yeah, she's not one of them. She lives with two brothers, one of them changes in front of her sometimes. Without showing his personal areas of course. So no biggie.

They both sat at the counter and talked about things. Mostly about the huge house that each Sinclair sibling paid to buy it. After Tsuki was old enough and when together they had enough money to buy their own house, and move out of their relatives' place. It was a very nice house, it was so big that there was many sleepovers. They were very fun, although Natsu and Gray nearly destroyed C.J's room once.

Soon their long conversation ended when the female ice wizard showed signs of fatigue, like yawning. She leaned her head on his shoulder, Gray smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Traveling makes you tired, huh?" He felt her nod against him, she covered her mouth as she let out another yawn. "Sure I'm lazy, I'd like to stay in a magic mobile or train to travel. Just not for hours... It's very tiring..."

Gray sighed and rubbed her arm, "Come on, let's get you home."

Karissa removed her head from his shoulder. They both got off their stools and began walking out of the guild. But she stopped by grabbing his wrist, "Wait...!"

"What is it?"

"Are you wearing clothes?" She asked with closed eyes.

Gray looked down. "Yeah." he looked back up. He noticed her little smirk, "Good, I don't want people around Magnolia to think ill of me."

"Haha. Very funny. Come on."

Before leaving the guild hall, Macao had shouted something after them; "Use protection!"

Good god, why did they have to tease them?! Karissa stopped with a scowl, now that she was tired, she didn't wanna argue. So, she let her ice tiger do the scaring for her. The last thing she heard was Macao and Wakaba screaming after the ice tiger roared at them.

**-XD-**

"Thanks for dropping me home Gray." She smiled at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "No problem. It's dark out, and recently creeps come out at times like these." He said bluntly like as if she should have known that already. She should have.

She smirked, "Oh? Were you worried? For me? The little-sarcastic-mean-lazy-girl?"

Gray scoffed with a grin, "You forgot tomboy."

"Shut up. I just don't like being girly and stuff like that! Besides my mother has always told me to be myself! Tsuki, Yukio and C.J says I'm fine the way I am!" Gray raised up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay. But don't worry, you're not a total tomboy."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Yukio."

"I'll kill him."

Gray chuckled, he ruffles her hair one final time for the day. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye!"

Karissa entered the house and saw Tsuki cooking for tonight's dinner. Her sister told her that her brothers were locked up in their rooms doing god knows what. The youngest only replied by saying the word 'sleepy'. She walked up the stairs in hopes of reaching her room NOW to sleep. She to the right side of the corridor and passed C.J's room, she entered hers and plopped down onto her blue bed.

She closed her eyes and drifted into her own sleeping world...

**-Dream/Flashback-**

_Karissa stared out the window while she kneeled on the couch. Then suddenly, a boy draped his arm on her shoulders with a big grin. She was startled by his sudden touch and it made her jump a little._

_She whipped her head around to face him._

_"Lyon?"_

_"Hey, Karissa! Enjoying the view?"_

_"Yeah... I guess, I was bored."_

_Lyon raised an eyebrow, with his mouth doing a simple flat line. But then one of his famous grins came back on his face. He removed his arm from her shoulders, "Anyway, I got something_  
><em>for you."<em>

_Karissa got off of her knees and sat down. Lyon did the same thing. She tilted her head cutely and pointed at herself. "Me?"_

_"Yeah! Here..." Lyon's hand dived into his pocket, it move around his pocket to search the thing he was looking for. Then he pulled out his hand from his pocket, but whatever he was holding was being covered with the help of his fingers. He cheekily told her to close her eyes. As she did what she was told, she felt his fingers dance around her wrist and wrap something around it. It felt cool, so it was probably metal. Then when a snap was heard, he told her to reopen her eyes. She slowly opened her brown eyes, she lifted up her wrist to her eyes._

_She gasped, the thing on her wrist was not metal, but ice. She softly ran her finger across the surface. It was soo pretty..._

_"Lyon... It's so pretty..." She stared at the ice in awe._

_"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her eyes. "Your birthday was two weeks before Deliora came... Now, it's been fiveweeks, and... I-" He was cut off by the sound of her laughing softly, "You're five weeks late to give me a birthday present." She pointed out with a smirk._

_Lyon's cheeks turned red. "I know! Your next birthday is way too far now! So I decided to give you this now...Y-You're welcome!"_

_Karissa hugged him tightly, with her new ice chain bracelet. "Thank you Lyon. But, will this melt?" She asked before pulling away from him._

_"No, as long as I'm still here." He grinned._

_"Lyon? What's going on?" Ur asked from the kitchen. And the snow haired boy was quick to reply. "NOTHING!"_

**-XD-**

Karissa's body made a jump, and her eyes shot open. Weird...? Why did she have a memory instead of a real dream? And, most importantly, why did she dream of Lyon? Just the thought of him made her worried, where could he have possibly gone after Ur's sacrifice? Wait... In her dream, he gave her a bracelet! How could she have forgotten something so important?! She got off her bed and began searching around her room for a blue and white checkered box. Soon, she found the box she was looking for, it was kept hidden because it was something so precious to her. That she couldn't risk losing it. But she never thought she would have forgotten about it...

She clicked open the wooden box and opened it slowly. Inside, the ice accessory was still in there, it didn't even melt. She smiled softly as a line of memories rushed throughout her mind. She picked up the ice chain bracelet and put it onto her wrist. It still fits, but she was starting to grow out of it...

She was pulled out of her thoughts once she heard her name being called along with her two brothers.

"Yukio! Karissa! C.J! Dinner's ready! I made spaghetti!"

And right there, the three siblings came stumbling down the stairs. They fell down on top of each other. They looked up and saw their sister with a scary look. "**COME. DOWN. THE STAIRS. LIKE. NORMAL. HUMAN. BEINGS.**"

"Y-Yes sis..."

Then her face turned into one of an angel's. "Alright! Let's eat~!" She said happily and skipped away.

The three sweat dropped, "A devil disguised as an angel..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating, I was very busy! I'll work on the next chapter a little faster!<strong>

**Please Leave A Review, It Would Really Help!**


	12. Chapter 12: A New MEMBER

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jiemma is a jackass.<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?! A SALAMANDER?!"<p>

Karissa, who was sitting next to Natsu, jumped in her seat when the fire wizard slammed his hands on the table. She shot him a glare while he wasn't looking. Happy, who was nibbling on a fish in front of her only sighed. Natsu looked at Happy with a huge grin. "Do you think it could be Igneel?!"

"Probably!" Happy replied, still focusing on eating his beloved fish, he was almost done.

The guild member who told the information sweat dropped, "H-Hey, Natsu. We don't know-"

"Come on, Happy! We gotta see Igneel!" Natsu said excitedly, Happy who finished eating nodded and smiled. "Aye sir!"

Natsu looked at Karissa with a huge grin, oh that grin, she loved it some much. "You wanna come with us?"

Karissa gave him an apologetic smile, she waved her hand to dismiss the idea of her coming along. "It's alright, Natsu. This time, I'll stay at the guild, you go and see if it's Igneel."

Natsu laughed. "Okay, if you say so! Bye!" And with that, the dragon slayer ran off, with Happy flying right behind him. The black-haired girl heard a deep sigh behind her, she glanced behind her, she was facing a bare chest, a very good hint of who it could be. She looked up and saw Gray with a scowl.

"Geez, that guy. He just runs off without hearing the rest."

Karissa laughed, "Well, Natsu really wants to see Igneel again. So of course he'd run off without a second thought." She told her childhood friend before popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Before Gray could take a seat next to her, she held up her hand. "Good to see you got some pants on, but go get your shirt."

Gray rolled his eyes before going back to get his shirt. She yawned after chuckling, she placed a hand in front of her mouth. Man, she was still tired, she barely got any sleep from C.J and Yukio's yelling. Suddenly one of the said boys places their hands on her shoulders. She spotted a strand of purple and knew who it was. She let out an irritated sigh, "What?"

Yukio placed his chin on one of his hands. "Come on, I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Stop acting gay!"

"But it's fun!" He said and she felt him move his chin as he spoke.

"You know, you can actually offend gay people if they found out you're doing this just to get something you want."

Yukio grumbled, "Fine, I'll try and do it less..."

Karissa smiled and turned her head to see where to pat his head. "Good boy."

He grinned, he grabbed the back of her head and gave his sister a swift kiss on her forehead. "I'm going on a job. Tell sis, kay'?"

"Sure."

"See you."

With that, she watched him walk out the guild with his bag. Then she watched as Gray, now with a shirt on, sat in front if her. "What was that about?"

"Eh, just me scolding and forgiving my brother."

"Ah." Gray leaned back in his seat and let his head drop back. "So I hear you're more friendly with Max."

Karissa shrugged, "Max Alors? Oh yeah. He's okay, he hangs more with Nab and Warren. The only thing we have in common is our sand magic though."

"Yeah, sometimes I see you guys sparring in the back of the guild."

"Anyway, where's Erza?" Karissa asked while stifling a soft yawn. Gray moved his head back up and looked at her, "On a job that was meant for a week. Although knowing her, she'd be back in just four days." They both chuckled together but when they were done they stayed silent for a few seconds. "...It's been years since we joined Fairy Tail..." Karissa smirked and leaned forward on the table. Gray raised an eyebrow at her smirk, what was she getting at? Karissa tilted her head to the right, "Anyone you fancy?"

Gray blushed. "And just what brought that up?"

Karissa grinned, "Oh, well, we are older and we youths gotta get the love sometimes~!" She said with a chuckle.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not giving you an answer."

Karissa blew her cheeks out, "Fine, be that way." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "Nyeeh!~"

"Watch it, or I'll freeze it."

Karissa put her tongue back in her mouth.

**-XD-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few Days Later...<strong>_

"That'll be fifty jewels." The old lady at the counter smiled. Karissa handed her the money, she grabbed her bag and went to join C.J at the bench, where she thought he was. Instead, she found him a couple feet away from where he was supposed to be. Two adults were standing in front of him, and... He was kneeling in front of a crying child. Eh, the kid probably lost his parents. She approached C.J as he patted the kid's head.

"There, there. No more tears, your mommy and daddy are here now."

"Th-Thank you... M-mister...!" The kid sniffled as he tried to wipe his tears away. C.J ruffled his hair before standing straight. "Thank you so much for finding our son." The mother thanked as the father lifted him up in his arms. "It was nothing really. Bye!"

The family walked away happily.

"Good job twinie." Karissa grinned. C.J glanced behind his shoulder, surprised to see her, he whirled around a rubbed his hands excitedly. "You bought the stuff?! What about my candy?"

Karissa chuckled, she dug her hand through the plastic bag and tossed him his candy.

"Yeeaaahhh~ POP ROCKS!" He ripped the top open and tipped it over his mouth. Letting it fall softly into his mouth. A few seconds later, popping was heard from his mouth causing him to laugh. Karissa grinned, she opened her mouth, he twin tipped it over her mouth and let it fall.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Several families with children were attacked. A lot of people died..."

"Oh my god, where?"

"In the town of Shang."

Karissa and C.J stopped to listen.

"What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, but all I heard is that their houses exploded."

Karissa and C.J gasped at the last word. _What the heck?!_ They both thought.

"Only a few people survived though."

"I feel sorry for them..."

"Me too..."

The twins began walking home fast. Once they entered their home, they collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh. They were kinda worried about what they heard. C.J groaned, he shoved his fingers in his hair with frustration. Karissa just played with a brown and black streak of her hair as she thought of the past. "Do you think it was her again?" Karissa mumbled.

"You mean that psychopath that attacked during our first job? Probably- Hey! I have an idea, let's go to Shang and find that woman so we can get revenge!" Her twin jumped on his seat while cackling.

"C.J... We can't."

"... But we didn't do anything. She bombed us for no reason. Now she's doing it families in Shang..."

"So you guys heard too huh?" Someone else said.

The twins jerked their head to the owner of the voice. Their older brother walked down the stairs with a smug look, "I had the same idea as you C.J. But big sis already pushed that idea aside from my head. We shouldn't get involved, it doesn't concern us right now. If it does, then we'll do something."

Karissa smirked, "Sounds good to me. I'm really lazy now."

C.J frowned, "You lazy sloth."

Karissa grinned, she stretched her arms. "Sloth is a sin. Can't blame me for doing it. Anyway, I'm heading to the guild. And Yukio, tell Tsuki the bag is on counter."

**-XD-**

"Erza went on another job again?" Karissa raised an eyebrow. Cana nodded, "She wants another room for her armor."

"Geez... How much does she have?"

_**BAM!**_

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"We're home!"

Everyone began welcoming back the two members happily. _Natsu's back huh?_ Karissa turned around and saw the pink haired dragon slayer with his blue friend... _Huh?_ Why was there a blonde girl with him? Did he bring home a newcomer? Karissa put her hand under her chin in a thinking pose way. "She probably wants to join..." She muttered.

"RAH!" She witnessed Natsu kicked a member with rabbit teeth in the face. Karissa smirked, oh, it's going to start soon.

"You lied about that salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The guy immediately sat up, equally angry as Natsu. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing on a rumor I heard!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! LET'S GO!"

_**Ding! FIGHT!**_

And with Natsu's kick, (that sent most people flying) a fight was now born.

"Hehe! It's starting again~" Karissa laughed as she watched from a distance next to Cana. She noticed Gray standing up from his seat, obviously annoyed by the sudden brawl. "Oooh, now's popsicle's gonna join in too~"

"So, Natsu finally made it back, HUH!" He said scaring the blonde girl who walked in the guild not too long ago. Karissa slapped her hand on her forehead, '_He's in his boxers again..._'

"It's time we settle things once and for all!"

Cana lowered her drink from her mouth for a moment, "Gray your clothes." Said male turned around with his arms in the air. "I don't have time for that!" Cana sighed, "You see this is why I don't date the men here, because they have no class." She said before chugging down a keg of alcohol. Karissa chuckled at the blonde haired girl's reaction to Cana's drinking. But when the girl noticed Karissa and made eye contact with her, the ice wizard slowly looked away, suddenly feeling very shy. Then she heard someone sit next to her, she was met with her twin's face.

"Regular fighting huh?"

Karissa laughed, "Yup, good ol' Fairy Tail."

Right when she hopped off her chair...

**_BAM!_**

A fist.

On her cheek.

A punch.

From an idiot.

"THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!" Karissa growled and retaliated with a much stronger punch. Her twin joined in just for the hell of it.

It was very noisy.

"Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." Cana said as she raised up one of her cards, and a magic circle appeared.

"Oh yeah? Says who?!" Gray challenged.

Elfman started using his takeover magic with a shout.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke held his ring.

"But I wanna keep fighting!" The twins whined.

"I'm ready for ya'!" Natsu smirked with two fists covered with fire. Almost everyone in guild started to prepare themselves to fight with magic. Suddenly a giant figure stepped in. "Will you fools stop bickering like children?!"

At that moment, everything stopped. No one moved, it was completely silent... That blonde girl was freaked out once Mirajane addressed the huge figure as master.

"Hahaha! Man! Talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I win this round you gu-!" He was cut off once master Makarov planted his foot on him.

**-XD-**

Karissa spotted Mirajane cleaning some cups at the counter. Suddenly feeling helpful, she ran over to the counter and began cleaning one of the cups Mirajane was planning to clean. "Oh, Karissa. You don't have to, I can do it myself." Mirajane told her with a gentle smile. The ice wizard only grinned, "I wanna help!"

"Well, if you insist."

Karissa glanced behind her shoulder, she watched as the newcomer tried catching up with Natsu, who had his mind set on getting Macao back to his son, Romeo. As soon as she was out of sight, she leaned closer to Mira. "Was that a new member?"

"You mean Lucy?"

"So that's her name..."

Mirajane set down the cup she just cleaned and grabbed another. "You know how Natsu went all out on the port of Hargeon? Well, I'm sure he found Lucy there and she wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"Ahhh, that makes sense. Well, Fairy Tail is always open for new members!~" Karissa grinned while grabbing another cup to clean. Mirajane gave her a skeptical look, "Why didn't you introduce yourself when she was here?" She asked curiously, the black-haired girl only flinched. She placed down the now clean cup on the counter. She smiled sheepishly and began rubbing her fingers on the edge of the cup. She wasn't trying to ignore Lucy or anything like that. "Well, you of all people should know that by now... I'm kinda shy..."

"Ah yes, the complete opposite of when you were little." Mirajane giggled.

Karissa frowned, "It's not my fault! Blame puberty and its magic powers!" She said quickly before resuming on her work, she cleaned the last cup and handed it to the white haired bartender.

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to my relatives!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-TIMESKIP-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two mages walked in a forest, they were taking a shortcut in hopes of reaching Magnolia faster.<p>

"I gotta take a leak..."

"Really?!" Karissa threw her arms up in frustration. "Why didn't you go before?!" The navy haired boy held up his hands in defense, "In my defense, you were rushing us to leave!"

"Well, that snobby client was annoying. We didn't need to stay any long once we finished our job! Now go in a bush and pee." Karissa said before turning around and using her hand to dismiss him. She heard him walk away, not without the sound of clothes falling to the floor. She sighed, how can he just strip like that without knowing.

A few seconds later she heard a voice from far. Mostly because the forest was quiet. She glanced back, only to find Gray crouching and peeking through the bush, "What are you doing?!" She whispered, then suddenly a pink haired guy jumped into the same bush Gray was in.

"Who's there?!"

Karissa sweat dropped, "Of course..." She sighed and picked up Gray's abandoned clothes. She looked up and watched as the ice wizard and fire wizard jumped out and glared at each other.

"Do you always have to fight, she inquires worriedly." Karissa raised an eyebrow and walked to the place where the two males landed. '_A talking clock thingy?_'

"It's Gray and Karissa!" Happy exclaimed, who was standing on the 'clock thingy's hand'. The female ice wizard was pretty creeped out at the sight of the wooden clock, "What is he doing in his underwear? The lady questions." Karissa made face, he was doing the talking for her? Can't she just come out and say it?

"Trying to find a bathroom!"

"Why would strip down before you found one?! And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!"

"I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in."

Karissa sighed, "Hi." Karissa looked up to see the blonde newcomer smiling at her. The black haired girl raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. She gave the celestial wizard an awkward grin. "Hi..."

"My name's Lucy. I'm new at Fairy Tail, are you Karissa Sinclair?"

Karissa eyes widened, "How did you know?"

The blonde wizard clasped her hands together. She gave her a kind smile, "I heard about you from Sorcerer Weekly!" Karissa sweat dropped, not that stupid magazine again... _I hate those writers..._ "You and your siblings were on the 11th issue cover!"

Karissa laughed awkwardly, "Well... Yeah... Anyway, It's nice to meet you too Lucy. I know you'll love being in Fairy Tail." Ah, the eleventh issue... That THING knew almost everything about her and her family! 'The offsprings of the late Reiya and Zack Sinclair' stupid writers...! Geez, do they ever think that sometimes people don't want them to write about them?!

"I love it already! Oh... And is it true?"

"What is?"

"Mirajane told me you were in a relationship with Gray."

Twitch.

"GRAY!" Karissa ran towards him with pink cheeks. She threw his clothes at his face. "GAH?! What gives?!"

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON YOU IDIOT! AND NO LUCY, I AM NOT DATING THIS STRIPPER!" Karissa shouted as she kept rubbing his white t-shirt in his face, covering the loud protests coming from his mouth. '_Damn that Mira!_'

"O-Okay...!" She squeaked.

* * *

><p>After all that, the five of them sat by a high cliff, Happy was fishing in hopes to get a snack.<p>

"So you two are on you're way back from a job?" The newest recruit asked the two former classmates. Karissa covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips, the navy haired male replied for both of them, "Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time."

"See I told you so!" Happy told Lucy as he raised his nose up proudly. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the blue feline, "Yeah well, if you're nose is so great then how come you didn't know Gray and Karissa was right in front of us, smart guy..."

Karissa, who was sitting between Natsu and Gray, let herself fall back against the rocky floor after putting her hood on. "There's some things you don't wanna smell!" At that comment the female ice wizard immediately sat up and with her current partner glared at Happy's back. "What's that?!/ What'd you say?!" They both asked with slight anger.

Natsu grinned and put his hands behind his neck, "I agree! Now go on home, and we'll smell ya' later!" The two ice wizards rolled their eyes and both stood up at the same time. "Fine we will." Karissa stuck her tongue out at the fire wizard. "And unless you want trouble, you should too." Gray said as he turned around a looked ahead. "What kind of trouble?" The blonde mage asked curiously.

"Erza'll be back shortly." Gray said seriously, although his partner just slapped her hand on her forehead.

"The Erza, whoa!"

"The woman known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" Happy piped up with a fish in his mouth. And with that Lucy put her hands and started feeling all excited on meeting Erza, Karissa chuckled at her reaction and the boys'. Lucy stopped and looked back at the boys who suddenly became unhappy at the mention of Erza's name. "But you know I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything, what kind of person is she?"

"Scary."

Not the answer Lucy was really expecting... "Uhh..."

"Wild animal?"

"Beast?"

Natsu and Gray questioned to themselves, not knowing how to correctly describe Erza. Happy piped up once again, "More like a full on monster!" Everyone but Karissa's mind imagined Erza as a giant beast terrorising a town. "She's not that big you guys." Happy told them as he nibbled on his fish. Soon enough they began debating on whether Erza could kick down three, two or one mountain down with a single kick. Karissa couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the opposite wizards.

"I don't why you guys are so scared of her." Karissa chuckled as she picked out a watermelon flavored lollipop from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth. Natsu and Gray looked at her with scowls, "That's because you live with a monster!" They both replied, Karissa frowned at the way the called her sister.

"Anyway, we've got to hurry home."

Natsu immediately stood up, "Crap! Let's get movin'!"

_**BOOOOM!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared, they were all stuck underneath some sand. Lucy arms and legs were stuck, everything except for Gray's head was buried, same went for Karissa but one of her arms were free and Natsu was stuck upside down with his legs in air.<p>

"What now?!" Karissa growled. She noticed her lollipop was no longer in her mouth.

"A wizard?" Gray inquired.

Natsu managed to get his head out, "Happy!" He exclaimed as sand fell out of his open mouth.

Happy was stuck on a stick like a pig who was going to be cooked, he was surrounded by a couple of wizards, one of them was obviously responsable for that sudden attack. "Who was the wise guy who got us in the mess?!" Karissa yelled as freed her other arm, and accidentally hitting Gray in the face. Making him yell out in pain, Karissa smiled sheepishly at him as she repeatedly apologized to him.

Once they were out of that sand, their first objective was to retrieve Happy from being eaten by those wizards. "You guys are wizards aren't you, from what guild?" Gray asked them, but they all refused to answer and prepared to fight.

"Come on, let's do this." Natsu said as he glared at the wizards who charged. Gray crossed his arms, "Don't order me around." Karissa stretched with a yawn, "Can I just sit this one out?"

The two boys went a head after saying a quick 'no'.

* * *

><p>When they were done, they all tied them up against a tree with rope. Karissa put her hands in her sweater's pockets, she frowned and walked to the orange haired twins. "I've seen better twins, Nyeeh!~" Karissa gave them an eerie grin with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.<p>

"Lulla... Lulla...by... This..."

Karissa looked at the one with weird skin color, Lucy was crouching in front of him, wondering what he meant by his words. Even the guys heard him, suddenly a shadow pushed away Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy into the air. Karissa backed away quickly as it approached the tree. The shadow turned into a hand and shoved tree under ground along with those wizards.

The female ice wizard's ice widened, "What the hell...?"

Lucy sat up and stared at the tree, "What was that?"

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

Gray, who was stripped down to his boxers placed a hand on his head, "Well whoever it was, they're fast, I can't even sense their presence anymore."

"What could this mean...?"

"Lullaby..."

Karissa narrowed her eyes at the ground, she had a feeling something was going to start soon. She walked back to her friends. "Let's just head back."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail's finally up and going again!~ Yay!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like!**


	13. Chapter 13: EISENWALD's move

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Karissa and C.J skipped into the guild happily and in sync. Their older siblings were gone on a job together, so the house belonged to the twins. When they entered. they were just in time to see Gray and Natsu arguing like always. The twins split up and went their separate ways. While Karissa was walking she moved just in time to dodge a tearful Loke.<p>

"The heck's up with him?" Karissa asked Cana while taking a seat next to her. The older woman took a sip of her beer before replying, "He found out Lucy was a celestial wizard." She chuckled.

Karissa chuckled too. "Oh boy... Something he can't handle." she heard Lucy yelp as Natsu fell on her. Karissa curiously looked back at them, only to face Gray's bare back. She raised an eyebrow and moved her head to the side to see what happened to Lucy.

"Ugh... Would the two of you just knock it off already...?!"

"Natsu started it. I'm just followin' through!"

"Where are your clothes?" Both Cana and Karissa asked in unison. Gray freaked as he realized he was in his boxers. Natsu got up from Lucy and glared at the ice wizard.

"Well, you're the one who was provoking me. Ya' dirty slime ball!"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you? Ya' fire clown!"

"YOU PERVY FLASHER!"

"PINK HAIRED PUNK!"

Soon, everyone in the guild began laughing at the two opposites' argument. And before anything else could happen, Loke slammed his hand on one of the guild's doors to get everyone's attention. "I've got bad news!" He shouted.

Everyone in the guild looked at him.

Loke was sweating, must've ran a lot... "It's Erza...! She's on her way here!"

All the members in Fairy Tail started freaking out over her name. They all started trying to look as calm as possible. Even Gray and Natsu stopped fighting at mention of her. C.J immediately took a seat next to her twin sister, he wanted to enjoy the show with a more clear view. Everyone became quiet at the sound of her footsteps entering the guild hall. The twins clapped happily and leaned their cheeks against each other. "It's starting!~" They sang in together in joy.

"You two are crazy!" Macao hissed quietly.

Erza finally stopped walking, she set down a huge horn that she happened to be carrying around. "I have returned, where is master Makarov?" She asked. Lucy was amazed at how beautiful the strongest woman in Fairy Tail was. Mirajane smiled and replied to her, "Welcome back Erza, the master's at a conference right now."

The scarlet haired wizard nodded, "I see."

"So um... what's that humongous thing you got there?" Asked a member.

She looked at him, she said it was a horn from a monster she had defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave to her as a souvenir. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No not at all!" Replied most of the members. The twins grinned at the sight of their frightened guild mates,they kept cackling every time Erza would say something about a member. Mostly because they were causing trouble... again.

* * *

><p>I yawned as I walked to the train station. Geez, why did Erza pick me to go on this quest? I mean sure I get that she could really need my help but, isn't Gray and Natsu stronger than her?<p>

'_While traveling I heard something that has me worried, normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here. And this is a matter of up most urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help. We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning.'_

I sighed, why couldn't C.J come along? I walked towards a free seat and dropped my azure bag on the chair next to me. I took out my headphones, placed them on my head and starting relaxing as I listened to my music. I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned back. I tiredly stared at the blue sky, I let out a heavy sigh and crossed my legs. "I think I came too early..." I whispered to myself.

As I continued to stare at the sky, I suddenly felt someone brush my shoulder quickly, scaring me in the process. I yelped, my headphones fell off my head and rested upon my shoulders, I was so freaking startled! I made a comical reaction by pushing off my bag off the other seat and backing away onto that seat. When I realized who it was, I growled and placed my hand on my chest. My childhood friend, the stripper, was right there looking at me with a fixed look. God! He freaking scared me!

I gave him a pissed off look, "Geez. Gray!"

The ice wizard rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Hey, you're the one who overreacted." He said flatly.

I used my hand to dimiss the subject, "Whatever!"

I picked up my bag and went back to my original place. I noticed a few people staring at me, "Aw... man I wish I can disappear now..." I muttered. I glanced back to check if Erza or Natsu had arrived yet, they didn't instead I spotted Lucy who was holding a weird looking animal-snowman or something. Probably a celestial spirit... I wonder... why is she here... you know what? I'm not even gonna ask...

I felt Gray lean his head on my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at him. He's asleep?

I looked behind me again, my eyes widened, I instantly smiled. "Natsu!"

Right there, Gray snapped his eyes open and looked back. I noticed the glare he had given the fire wizard, Natsu just glared back at Gray. I clapped silently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later On The Train...<strong>_

To prevent any arguing, Karissa sat between Natsu and Gray, with Happy on her lap. She was leaning away from Natsu, he seriously looked sick. Not surprising, transportation is his weakness.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're pickin' a fight and the next you're like _this_." Gray said next to the window. He just kept staring outside.

"It's gotta be tough on him, getting from place to place." Lucy said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza said after.

Lucy got up and helped Natsu sit next to Erza. Once the celestial wizard took a seat next to Karissa, the two ice wizards watched as Erza placed an arm around Natsu's shoulders. And right after telling him to relax, she punched him square in the stomach. Natsu landed on Erza's lap out cold. The three other wizards were pretending not to watch.

According to Erza, the dark guild called Eisenwald are planning something with this 'Lullaby'. Because what she heard from those Eisenwald members at the pub, seemed like they were planning something bad, and for some reason Lucy was sweating during Erza's story.

"And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you, Karissa and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

Gray smirked, "Sounds like fun to me."

Karissa chuckled darkly, "What I like..."

"Aye!"

Lucy who was sweating A LOT was now pretty scared, "I shouldn't have come along...!"

Happy, who accidentally touched Lucy, backed away in disgust. "Ew! Now you're super slimy!"

"I told you it's sweat!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the train stop at a station for some food...<em>**

Lucy decided to speak. "If you don't mind. What kind of magic do you practice Erza?" She asked while holding her sandwich. Plue was on her lap eating a carrot. "That's a good question." Erza replied.

Happy looked up from his fish with a smile, "Erza's magic is really pretty! She makes her enemies bleed! A lot!"

Lucy sweat dropped at the thought of it, "I don't know if I'd call that pretty..."

Erza took a piece of her strawberry cake, "Personally I think Gray and Karissa's magic is much more beautiful than mine."

Karissa's eyes blinked, she swallowed the last of her food.

"Oh like this?" Gray put his fist in his hand, Karissa joined in, they both opened their palms, and a blue magic circle appeared. After some cool air blew around their hands, they opened their fists. Gray created a Fairy Tail mark while Karissa made a small version of C.J that looked like a charm. Lucy clapped her hands together in awe.

"We use ice magic."

"Oh now I see why you and Natsu don't get along! He's fire and you're ice! Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought of that." Erza admitted.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray said.

Karissa chuckled.

**-XD-**

Erza kept talking a little more about their quest. Karissa felt like something wasn't right as we got off of the train, she took out her headphones out of her back pack. She placed her beloved headphones on top of her head and tossed her bag on her back. Before her music can start, Karissa realized what was missing... well, WHO was missing.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

The female ice wizard snapped her fingers and pointed a finger towards the train they were just on, that was now leaving... with Natsu. She made an 'o' with her mouth, "So that's what was missing!" She said while putting her fist in her palm. "I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is my fault could you please hit me?!" Erza said dramatically with a clenched fist.

Karissa sweat dropped, "Geez... Look, let's just grab a magic mobile and go after him!" She said while still pointing at the train. that was going more father by the second. Everyone agreed, After Erza stopped the trains, She spotted a magic mobile and asked '_politely_' if she could borrow it. Before the owner could even reply, the requip mage pushed him off and strapped the SE plug onto her wrist. Gray tossed his bag at Karissa as he climbed on top of the vehicle. Karissa caught it with ease and enter the vehicle with Lucy. She took off her bag, she set down both her and Gray's bag on the floor of the car. She rolled down the window and sat on the edge. She held on inside and outside as Erza quickly went after the leaving train. They were a little lucky, the train had stopped a while ago since Erza pulled down the switch, making all the trains that came from Onibas station stop moving. That gave them a chance to catch up, but now the train was moving again.

It was going pretty fast, Karissa and Gray needed to hold on tightly. Karissa squinted her eyes, since so much wind was flying to her face, but then her eyes widened. Natsu came flying out of the train, breaking the window while he was at it. Plus, the cabin he was in looked pretty... well destroyed.

'_Geez... we take our eyes off this guy and he destroys a train cabin..._' Karissa thought with a chuckle. She watched as Natsu flew towards Gray, who was on top of the car. Karissa cringed at the sound of their foreheads hitting each other.

"Erza! Stop!" Karissa shouted. By now, the two males had fallen to the ground.

Erza turned and stopped near a fence. Karissa jumped out of the window and ran back to the boys to check if they were okay. "Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked while taking off the SE plug strap.

"Aye...!" The fire wizard replied weakly.

Karissa crouched down, "What about you Gray?" She asked while lightly brushing her fingers against the huge red mark on the ice wizard's forehead. "It hurts..." He replied weakly too.

Once they both got up, they glared at each other. Lucy and Erza had joined them by now.

...

...

...

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray shouted at his rival.

"Shut up ya' icey freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, I apologize Natsu." Erza said, then 'gently' brought Natsu's face to the side of her chest... well armor. Causing him to slam into it. "Gah! It's okay...!"

The fire dragon slayer straighten himself up. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train." Natsu said while scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Are you serious?" The fire wizard crossed his arms and looked the side, "I think it was the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy, said he was with Eisenwald."

The scarlet haired mage's eyes widened, she immediately slapped Natsu in the face with her bare hand. "You fool!"

"We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!"

Karissa ,Gray and Lucy just watched the scene in front of them with quizzical looks. "What the? This is the first I've heard about it!" Natsu said with confusion written on his face, he held his cheek that was just struck. "I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!"

"Did she forget she knocked him out?" The youngest Sinclair whispered to the ones beside her. Lucy turned around and placed her hands on her face "She's unbelievable in various ways..."

"Yup." Gray agreed.

* * *

><p>Natsu said that the guy who attacked him was carrying around an odd looking flute with three eyes. And according to Lucy, that flute is a tool for death magic. The flute was once just a tool for 'murder by curse' at first, which means that it curses the target and causes it to die. However, after getting into the Dark Mage: Zeref's hands, it was transformed it into a Demon Flute, which song kills anyone that hears it except for the caster.<p>

Everyone quickly got into (on top) of the vehicle and rushed after the train with the Eisenwald member in it.

...

...

...

The vehicle jumped off a short cliff causing it to shake and bounce once it landed on the floor. Gray and Karissa had to hold on very tightly, they nearly fell off!

"Hey slow down Erza!" Karissa said shakily, she was a little shaken up from that drop just a second ago.

"You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray shouted from above the magic mobile.

"I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic... Trust me, lives will be lost!"

* * *

><p>They went to Kunugi Station, they thought Erigor was planning to use the flute at that station. But it turns out he wasn't, then they found out the Eisenwald guild went to Onibas station... So they went there... <strong><em>fast<em>**.

...

...

...

Erza took a quick turn, causing Gray and Karissa to tilt with a yelp. "Again...?!" The female ice wizard said shakily.

"Stop Erza! You're going way to fast! You're going to overload the SE plug!" Gray shouted at Erza, who was indeed driving very fast. That wasn't such a good thing, she was spending a lot of magic energy driving this magic mobile!

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played! I can't slow down, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!" The older mage said with a determined look, showing no sign of slowing down.

"But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting!"

"He's right you know!"

Erza smirked, "Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat. Besides I've got you two and Natsu as back up!"

Karissa frowned, she peeked above the car to see Gray, he looked at her with a frown too. She made a circle near her head with her finger, which was translated into crazy.

**-XD-**

When they arrived at the scene. Erza immediately started asking what was going on. She placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the guys telling people to calm down. "Excuse me! What's going on?!"

He merely looked back with a confused look, "Why would I tell you lady?"

BAM! Headbutted right in the face!

She walked up to another man, "What's going on?!"

Before the poor man could actually reply, she immediately slammed her head into his. The four remaining wizards stood behind with a dumbfounded look. Karissa slapped her hand on her forehead, "At least let them answer...!"

Her questioning methods obviously weren't the best...

After she was done 'questioning', she returned to her comrades. "The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's go!"

_I really feel bad for them... _Karissa thought while staring at knocked out men sprawled on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! <em>I wuv you!<em>~ XD**

**I'll try my best to update more this a little faster, hopefully since my teachers _enjoy_ giving me homework... -_-**

**WateBendingQueen88: I wasn't supposed to skip the Lullaby arc, but I thought since it was kinda short I could just skip to Galuna Island arc. But once it was published... well, I was like 'NAHHH! I'll do the Lullaby!' Thanks for reviewing!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fairy Tail VS Eisenwald

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Apparently a small army unit had broken in but had yet to return. And judging by those fallen soldiers and broken weapons on the floor they must have encountered the Eisenwald guild. They were right on the money...<p>

"Hahaha! So you did come you Fairy Tail flies!"

There was the whole Eisenwald guild in front of them. They all had smirks on their faces as they looked at the Fairy Tail members. They were waiting in front of a train, probably the one they hijacked.

"There's so many!" Lucy said, she was starting to get scared while she was carried Natsu, he still hasn't recovered from his motion sickness on the magic mobile.

"There's no need to be scared. Light always triumphs over darkness." The female ice wizard smiled happily. A member laughed at her, "Keep talking! Because that's all you'll be doing before we're done with you!"

"Keep talking you weaklings. Because that's all you'll be doing before we're done with you!" She said flatly with narrowed eyes.

"Why you!" The member growled while she merely stuck her tongue out.

"You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?" Erza asked the person sitting on top of the train. Erigor was an extremely tall man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and he seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more larger horizontal lines. He was bare chested which showed the upper part of his body, which is similarly tattooed but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs which take on spiraling forms. Then his lower body was covered with a very long worn skirt that looked like a hakama. He carried a big scythe on his back.

He chuckled at her question. Lucy took Natsu's arm off of her thinking he could finally stand on his own. Unfortunately, he fell on the floor. The blonde squeaked and got on her knees and began shaking him, "Come on Natsu! We need you help!"

"Good luck! But with a train, magic mobile and you. It's a motion sickness triple combo!" The blue feline said bluntly.

"I am not a vehicle!" Lucy protested.

"Hey you! It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor! Get up!" One of the members said. He was probably the one who attacked Natsu in the first place. He was the only member Fairy Tail had messed with so far!

Karissa opened her mouth but before she barked anything at the man. Gray gave her a look that said 'don't say anything!'. She rolled her eyes and held her tongue. '_Stupid Eisenwald dude... It's your own damn fault! You picked a fight with Natsu!_'

"What is your aim?! What are you planning to do with the Lullaby!?" Erza demanded to know.

Erigor smirked, "Oh? You haven't heard yet?" He flew up into the air and floated. "What do all train stations have?"

Lucy gasped and watched as Erigor floated in the air without a care in the world. "He flew!"

"It's wind magic!"

Karissa narrowed her eyes at the silvered haired man, she watched him lande on top of a pole speaker. She clenched her fists, '_He has the same kind of magic as me... And he__ uses it for assassination jobs... Disgusting..._'

Erza guessed he was planning to broadcast the song. He started explaining that if he played the flute when the speakers are at a high volume. He'd kill a load people who would hear the melody of death.

"What?!" Karissa shouted, she took a step forward while letting out small breeze of wind. Gray placed a hand over her mouth and told her to calm down close to her ear. She inhaled, she took Gray's hand and slowly took it off her mouth as she exhaled. She didn't pay attention to whatever he said next since it did not interest her in least. All she wanted was to stop him from killing people... Life was a precious thing!

**-XD-**

"So sorry flies." Ponytail man said while crouching down. He gave them a twisted look, "You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" A bunch of shadows raced across the floor then shot up into the air in form of fists. But then Natsu suddenly got up and blocked the attack by hitting it away with his fire.

The man looked surprised, "You?!"

"I knew I recognized that voice." Natsu said with a grin.

"Nice recovery!"

"Oh? Wow! Looks like we've got ourselves a party here huh?!"

Lucy looked at him weirdly, she shook her head and pointed at the dark guild. "No! Natsu! These are the guys we have to fight!"

I patted her shoulder with a smirk. "I think he knows that."

He punched his fist into his palm with a grin. "Like I said it's a party!"

Erigor had disappeared. Oh, how wonderful!

"Natsu and Gray. Go! I need you to stop him!" Erza said with a serious look, well... when _doesn't_ she have a serious look.

I sweat dropped as the two glared at each other behind her back. Oh! Her face changed! She turned around and looked at them with an angry look. "What did I say?!"

"Aye! Sir!" The boys said happily and ran off in fear.

I frowned, "Can I go too?"

"No."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Fine..."

"They ran away!"

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I got it!" A member said whose head looked like a bee. He had these wires attached to his fingers, he attached the end of his wires at railing on a higher floor. He pulled himself up and left, the one controlling the shadows earlier decided to assist him in hopes of beating up Natsu for what he did. He left in a puddle of shadows.

"Can I go after them?" I asked again.

"No, Gray and Natsu will handle it!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "FINE!"

"Three girls against this many!?" Lucy panicked as she slowly took some steps back and I sighed. "Whoa chill newcomer."

"What will you girls do for us?!"

Beat you up.

"We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies!"

I don't have wings.

Erza summoned a sword, "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow." She said while showing off her sword as a warning. I sighed again but this time it was more heavy. I shrugged, I opened a hand and dropped my fist in it.

The dark guild charged, "That's nothin' special!"

"We've got plenty of magic swords in Eisenwald!"

"Ice Make: Twin Rapier." Two slender, sharply pointed ice swords appeared in my hands. I got into a fighting stance and waited for them to come closer. Erza took the left and I took the wizards to the right. Once one of them was close enough and charged, I made a small whirlwind around my right sword and threw it at them. The whirlwind became bigger and enveloped some Eisenwald guys in it. During their small flight I ran towards them, I quickly threw my sword at the train behind them. I ran to my ice sword as fast I as could before they could touch the ground. I took out my sword and threw it at someone's face.

"Shatter!" I commanded, the sword exploded into pieces and many ice fragments landed in their faces, distracting them in the process.

"Sand Uprising!" With a gesture of my hands, sand began revolving around them. I watch carefully... then at the right moment I clenched my fists. A powerful blast of sand sends most members flying while the rest fell on the floor with broken weapons.

I coud hear Lucy complaining how she got sand in her eyes. She was amazed at how easily me and Erza took on these dark guild members. And of course, Happy was educating her about me and Titania.

I was suddenly hit in the face with a metal club, I didn't even flinch. I kicked the person back with my foot.I touched my face then I pulled my hand away and looked at my fingers. There was only a drop of blood on my finger. _I still probably don't know how to perfect Weapon Fusion with my whole body._ This kind of magic is only good for offense, defense not so much. It can only block weapon attacks, although it's useless against magic attacks.

"Ice Make: Snow Trident!"

A giant trident made of ice appeared in my hands. I looked behind me and yelped, I crouched just in time to dodge a sword. I thrust my trident towards them and scooped up two members in between the spaces and then threw them at the train. _You know what? I'll just throw all of them in the train!_

I dropped my trident purposely letting it shatter to the ground. I looked at my surroundings and saw a lot of them surrounding me. Well, to reach them I'd probably need something with a curve...

I slammed my fist in my palm, doing my ice make stance. "Ice Make: Freezing Scythe!"

An average ice scythe formed into my left hand. I extended my left arm in the air once it was done. I narrowed my eyes at them then jumped up and gripped my scythe tightly, I swung down as violently as I could, making a big hole in the floor.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance... _I missed..._ Then suddenly I felt something move past me.

"Huh?" I blinked owlishly. The Eisenwald guys I was supposed to hit were already knocked out a couple feet away from me, weapons chopped into pieces and their hair cut off. I was confused, I looked behind me and saw a man who looked like a crab, he was holding scissors. I gave him a weird look when he wasn't looking.

"How the hell did he cut the weapons?!" I freaked. "Those are scissors!"

"Impressive." Erza complemented.

Lucy looked back with a hand behind her head. "Oh! Thanks! But it was no big deal!"

"That must be one of celestial spirits then..." I mumbled to myself. I looked away uninterested and focused on my enemies. There was still so many, It didn't even look like I did anything! I narrowed my eyes at them, "Geez... How many dark wizards does Eisenwald have anyway?"

Then suddenly a light was glowing behind me, curiously I glanced back again. It was Erza who was requipping! I noticed the males were staring at her... _Perverts!_ So while they were distracted I used this opportunity to strike. I got into my ice make stance once again.

"Ice Make: Tsunami!" A wave of ice shot rapidly towards many Eisenwald members, freezing them in their place in my ice.

Erza was dressed in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Her armor covered her chest with a large metal flower over it. A large billowing skirt that had metal plating on the upper part. Her stomach and neck were exposed and she had large metal wings behind her. She also had this metal headpiece with two small wings on the sides.

Pretty cool.

"Now! Dance my swords!" Erza commanded, her swords began spinning around her.

"They're all yours!" I shouted before running away from her targets.

"Circle sword!" She sent all her swords flying to all her opponents, and judging by the screams... It was pretty damaging.

I clapped happily with a lazy smile. "Way to go!" Then my lazy smile disappeared once I rolled my head back to glared at the remaining two. "Step right up."

The fat one took a step back out of fear. Heh, fat pig must be so scared since Fairy Tail is about to crush him. Loser. Although one of them had the guts to charge at Erza, even after witnessing her wonderful performance, in beating up his guild mates.

"Don't do it! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!"

With one simple slash of her sword, I watched as the guy fell after instantly being defeated. I chuckled and looked at the fat man.

"Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!"

"Now it's your turn..." I smiled darkly while slowly making my way there with a hand enveloped by sand.

He flinched, "Forget this! I'm outta here!" He cried while running away. I stare at him dumbfounded, I threw my hands in the air. Why did he come here in the first place if he was just going to run away like a coward?! I need my entertainment!

I sighed and threw my hood on. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I mumbled things incoherently as I walked back to Erza and Lucy.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. You should follow him."

"Who, me?!" Lucy exclaimed with a surprised look.

Erza made a scary face, which scared Lucy. Thus making her follow her orders and running off with Happy.

"What about me? What are your orders, miss?" I smirked.

"Go with Lucy."

"Yes, ma'am~" I sang and started running off in the direction Lucy went.

I stopped in my tracks.

...

...

...

... Problem is... She got so scared she ran off so quickly, where can I find her?

**-XD-**

Karissa walked down a hallway...

Went up some stairs...

Walked down another hallway...

Went down some stairs...

Walked down ANOTHER hallway...

Went up some stairs...

She threw off her hood in frustration. "GOOD GOD! Where did that girl go?!"

She ran her fingers in her hair, messing it up in the process. She stomped her foot on the ground, "I hate this place!" The young girl growled, she started running around while passing some doors. Where the heck was she?! She took a sharp turn, only to bump into somebody, trip and fall on top of that person. Her head was resting on their chest, judging by how flat it was, it wasn't a female. She really hoped with wasn't one of the guys who went after Gray and Natsu!

"Ow..." The female ice wizard groaned. She lifted her weight off the person with her eyes closed. She took a peek, her eyes widened and she sighed in relief. It was only Gray!

"Sorry Gray..." She apologized sheepishly.

He groaned a little, his back hurt a little from falling backwards. "Nah... It's alright. But can you..." He looked away with an uncomfortable look, his cheeks were slightly pink.

She made a confused sound. She looked down, her face then turned red. Good lord she wanted the ground to swallow her up! She just realized... She fell on a guy! Oh that embarrassed her so much! And seeing their position did not help at all!

"Gah!" She freaked and quickly got off of him.

She quickly threw on her hood and tried to calm down, and tried to retaining her normal color. She looked away and held out a hand to him. Gray was the same as he grabbed her hand and let her pull him up.

"S-Sorry... I was trying t-to find Lucy a-and...! I-I...!" She tried to explaining while she stuttered. Gray just ruffled her hair, to make her calm down and stop talking. "It's alright. We have more important things going on now."

"What?"

"Erigor is on his way to Clover. The conference of the guild masters is being held there. He's going to play the Lullaby flute there to kill them!"

Karissa's eyes widened. "Master...!"

Gray put his hands on her shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go tell Erza!"

"R-Right! We can't let him do that!"

"Come on!" He said before grabbing her arm.

**-XD-**

They found Erza on a lower floor questioning a man. The one that was foolish enough to attack after witnessing her beat up his comrades.

"Erza!"

The scarlet haired wizard looked up without letting go of the man's collar. She spotted the two ice wizards on a higher floor. "What are you two doing here? Gray you were supposed to he with Natsu and Karissa you were supposed to be with Lucy!"

"I couldn't find her." Karissa replied bluntly.

"We decided to split up." Gray said referring to Natsu. "Never mind that now! Listen! I just found out Eisenwald's real target is clover, the next town up! Erigor is headed towards the conference as we speak! He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

Erza glared at the man she was previously questioning while releasing a dangerous aura around her, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Eek!"

Gray grabbed Karissa by the waist, causing her to blink in confusion. Then she yelped once they jumped down to the lower floor. Once their feet were finally on the floor again, Gray let go of her and walked towards Erza. Leaving the startled girl behind.

"You could have warned me!" Karissa barked while following him.

Apparently there was problem, they couldn't get out of Oshibana station. Since the ace of Eisenwald trapped them inside a wind barrier. Karissa and Gray noticed that Erza was holding her arm. She said she had tried getting through the barrier but didn't succeed.

"Erza are you hurt?" Karissa inquired worriedly.

"Is your arm okay?" Gray asked too.

Erza simply ignored it by saying it was not important, and what was, is getting out of the wind barrier. After Erza thought for a while, she remembered that someone named Kage she heard of back at the pub was the one who broke Lullaby's seal. And since he was a dispeller, he could probably remove the barrier.

"He's gotta be the only left standing. Except for the fat one Lucy went after. Seemed like he wanted to beat up Natsu for what he did on train..."

"We have to find that man!" Erza said.

The three wizards ran off in search for Natsu and Kage.

**-XD-**

After hearing some rubbling (that was obviously caused by a certain fire wizard). They finally found Kage, he was already taken down by Natsu as expected of the dragon slayer. The three wizards quickly ran up the stairs.

"Natsu! Do no harm him! We need him alive!" Erza shouted.

"Can't you see he's already harmed?!" Karissa sweat dropped.

"Way to go you, fire freak!" Gray rolled his eyes.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the two ice wizards stopped and watched as Erza jumped in the air while summoning one of her magic swords. Natsu's face became alarmed once she came closer to him, thinking she was after him. He rose up his hands in defense, "I don't what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" The pink haired wizard cried fearfully. She pierced her sword next to Kage's head after Natsu dodged.

She looked at him with a scary face. "You will dispel the wind barrier, and you will do so without complaint!"

The look fear on Kageyama's face made the female ice wizard's eyebrow rose up. A funny smile came on her face. '_That face though... He looked like he just pooped and peed himself!_'

"Just do it man! This chick's a _REAL_ monster!"

Gray snapped his head back at Natsu. "Shut up Natsu!"

"Understood?!"

Left with no other choice, "Fine..! I'll dispel it!"

Suddenly Kage's eyes widened in pain. Karissa narrowed her eyes at the place he placed a hand upon. His hand shook in front of his stomach, then out of no where a yellow magic circle appeared on him. A hand shoved it's way through his body!

Erza gasped in shock and backed away a bit.

"Kage!" Karissa's eyes widened. The moment the hand retreated, the shadow user's body fell down weakly. But before he could reach the floor the female ice mage moved just in time to catch the injured man. She looked up and saw the fat guy that previously ran away, was now trembling at what he just did.

Karissa pulled Kageyama's body away from him just in case he tried something else. He was pretty heavy... She supported his head with her hand while her other arm held him up. Kage's eyes were closed, but his face expressed he was in pain. Karissa clenched her teeth and she glared at the Eisenwald member who did this. Gray and Erza ran to Kage side, while Natsu just stood there shocked.

"No! He was our only way outta here!"

"Kage! Don't you dare die on us! We need your help, do you hear me?!"

"I think we're losin' him Erza!"

"Come on! Stay awake!" Karissa shook him lightly. The female ice wizard blinked after hearing teeth clenching. She looked at Natsu who's fists were shaking angrily. "How could you do that to one of your friends?!"

Erza and Gray looked up in surprise, his body surrounded itself in flames, "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" He yelled at the guy in the wall. The fat man got so scared at the sight of Natsu's glare that it made him retreat behind the walls with his magic. He wasn't going anywhere that's for sure.

Natsu ran towards the wall with a fist enveloped by fire. "How could you?!" He punched him through the wall with so much force that he sent him flying to the other wall.

"Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!"

Karissa kept staring at Natsu with a blank face, then she looked at the guy he had just knocked out. She glared at him, but then her glare disappeared once she felt Kageyama being forcefully taken out of her arms. She looked back at Kage who was now in Erza's hands, Karissa was horrified by the way Erza treated him. She was shaking him violently!

"We can't let him die he's out only way out of here!"

Gray sweat dropped. "But there's no way he can use his magic in this condition...!" He tried to reason.

"If I force him to he will!"

"Erza! Don't be rough on him!" Karissa squeaked in concern. But Erza didn't listen she only shook him faster. Karissa heard some noise from behind her, she glanced behind her shoulder and saw Lucy and Happy. She merely gave them an exasperated look.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH!<strong>

**Here ya go! The second part of the Lullaby arc! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to the people who recently fav. and followed! You're awesome.**

**-Random Fact: Karissa gets embarrassed easily but manages to hide it. (...sometimes...)**

**Welp! Imma go work on my 4th 'The Name Is Saphira Kacelet!' chapter! ^_^  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15: End Of Lullaby

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>After the team found each other again, they informed each other about the true plan of Eisenwald. With the new information, they all rushed outside in order to try and find a way out of the wind barrier. Gray and Karissa had to carry the injured shadow user along with them, he could probably wake up soon enough and he might dispel the barrier. However, the man showed no signs of waking up any time soon. The two ice wizards left Kage in Erza's hands and went to look at the wind barrier up close with Natsu and Lucy.<p>

"Does this thing really hurt?" The female ice wizard asked as she approached it while cautiously extending a hand out to it. Gray rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed her wrist, he pulled her back effortlessly and made her stand next to him.

"It does, did you see what happened to Erza's arm?"

"Oh..."

They looked in front of them, only to see Natsu get hurt while trying to break the wind barrier. Karissa's eyes widened in shock, Lucy looked back at Natsu with a fearful look.

"See? That's what happens when you try to bust through." Gray said while looking back at Natsu. The black haired girl merely grabbed Gray's sleeve with her hands and looked at the poor dragon slayer. "I thank you for not making me approach that thing..."

"Kage! Please! Help us!" Erza pleaded.

"Dammit! I will break through this stupid thing!" Natsu said while repeatedly hitting the barrier with his fire, only to keep getting hurt and sent flying back in the process.

The three wizards standing watched as he landed on the ground.

"Cut it out you idiot, obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good." Gray said while watching him twitch on the floor. Karissa released her hold on Gray's sleeve and frowned at Natsu.

"Just be a little patient, we'll try and find a way without brute force." She said with a frown.

"Isn't there anything you can do? If one of you tries freezing it maybe Natsu can melt it." Lucy suggested to Gray and Karissa, only for Gray to shake his head, "If we could we would have done that already!"

Karissa watched as Natsu ran past her and jumped. He tried ramming himself into the barrier, "Natsu!" Gray shouted. Karissa clenched her teeth, "What are you doing?! That's not going to work!" She shouted at the dragon slayer.

"Stop that! You'll get torn apart!" Lucy shouted after. Once Natsu was pushed back, Lucy caught him by restraining him with her arms under his. "I said stop it!"

Natsu cursed and glared at the barrier in his way. He was going to do anything to try and stop Erigor from reaching the conference in Clover. There was no way he was going to let Master Makarov die. That's when he suddenly remembered something... He looked back at Lucy.

She looked back at him in confusion.

"Ahh!" Natsu exclaimed while throwing his arms in the air. He turned around to face Lucy with a grin, "We could use your spirits!"

Karissa yawned and got lost out of her thoughts, she seemed to get lost for a long while. Because she didn't even notice Lucy summon a giant gorilla in a maid's outfit.

**-XD-**

In the end, Lucy used a spirit named Virgo to drill their way out and pass underneath the barrier. Apparently, this 'Virgo' wanted Lucy to be her owner so it asked Happy to deliver her key to Lucy. Which the blue fur ball completely forgot about until just recently. While they were finally out of that barrier, they backed away from the huge whirlwind.

Erza stared at it for the last time before turning around to face her team, "Alright, let's head toward Clover."

Karissa blinked and scratched her cheek, then suddenly felt something get into her eye. "Ow! What the heck?! Stupid crap got into... ugh..." She backed away a little with her hands covering her eyes, just in case more things went into her eyes. Only to trip and fall backwards on her rear on the hard floor.

She winced and froze on the floor. "Owww...!" She angrily removed her hands off her eyes only to see the shadow user Kageyama on the floor, she twitched _who just left his body there?!_

"Princess!"

Karissa looked behind her.

Lucy was covering the front of her skirt, while her maid spirit Virgo covered the back. "I'll keep your panties from showing!" The maiden yelled over the noise of the wind. The female ice wizard frowned, she noticed her former classmate staring at the maid's panties that were revealed from the strong wind.

"You just worry about your own!" Lucy said as she noticed Gray behind them.

Karissa rolled her eyes. "Tch." She untied her shoe and aimed at Gray.

Gray's face was red as he stared at Virgo's behind. "Oooh... wow... Ack-!" He suddenly hit in the face with a flying shoe, he was able to catch the shoe in his hands before it could hit the floor. Once he realized who it belonged to he looked at the person. He saw her disapproving look which was obviously fixed on him, she started getting up on her feet then crossed her arms and tapped her last shoe on the floor.

"You disgust me." Karissa said bluntly before marching over to him.

Gray frowned and backed away a little, being a little cautious just in case she was planning to strike him. "I-It's not-!" He was cut off once she slapped her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. She grabbed her shoe from his hand and took off her hand.

"Shut up."

"Karissa this is no time for being jealous!" Erza called from afar, apparently they all started running towards the magic mobile without the two even realizing it. Lucy was having a pretty hard time carrying the injured man. Natsu had already gotten a head start after Erigor with Happy, so they had to catch up.

Karissa twitched, she removed her hand off of Gray's face. "What do you mean JEALOUS?!" She barked while throwing her arms in the air. Gray started running off without her, "Let's just go already before Erza decides to leave without us."

**-XD-**

After Gray and Karissa quickly got into the car with Lucy and Kage, Erza immediately drove towards Clover. In hopes of catching up with Natsu and the reaper Erigor. Gray sat next to the injured Kage while the female ice wizard took a seat next to the celestial mage. It was quite an awkward ride with the injured man inside... Lucy kept looking outside the window, Gray stayed quiet with his arms crossed and Karissa listened to her music. However, once they started reaching Clover Canyon, Kage finally decided to ask a question he had been wanting to ask for a while now.

"So tell me... Why are you taking me with you?" He asked with a hoarse voice, he still a little rough from that attack.

"Because you obviously need a doctor! And since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in Clover. Try to show some gratitude." Lucy replied as Kage kept staring at the floor. Karissa removed her magic headphones once she saw Lucy's mouth moving.

"... I don't understand... Why are you helping me? We're enemies." He said while taking a glance at Lucy.

Karissa blew her cheeks out, '_We're not that heartless..._'

Kageyama lowered his head, "Oh, I get it... You're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well you can forget it, he could care less about me or any of his men..." He muttered.

Karissa rolled his eyes, '_Does he have to THINK like that?_'

"If you wanna die, we can make that happen." Gray spoke up while taking a look outside. This certainly caught the dark mage's attention, Gray slightly turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes, "There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death you know? You should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals."

The female ice mage nodded in agreement. Then she frowned, she was kinda worried. What if this guy struck them from behind once they caught up with Erigor and Natsu? He would definitely run off with Erigor to Clover and use that stupid flute on the guild masters. An annoying little voice in the back of her head kept saying something wrong was going to happen.

Suddenly the magic mobile suddenly jumped and tilted to the side. Causing everyone in it to fall off their seats, Lucy fell forward and somehow got her butt to collided with the injured man. And Gray fell forward making his head collide roughly with his close friend's head.

"OW!" Karissa yelled.

Once the vehicle had managed to return to its normal state. Everyone was fine, well at least two of them were. The two other people were hurt from having something collide in their faces.

"Could your butt me any bigger?!"

"Sexual harassment! Kill him Gray! He said I had a big butt!" Lucy yelled in the vehicle while pointing at Kage, Gray merely ignored her request. As he was busy with his own problem, he was trying (Keyword: trying) to block Karissa punches. She tried hitting him with one hand while the other held her injured head, she had small tears in the corner of her eyes from the previous headbutt.

"You hard-headed idiot! That hurt!"

"It was an accident!"

"Shut up and put back your clothes on, you stripper!"

"Eh?!"

**-XD-**

After Lucy and I calmed down, it became very quiet. I had to freeze my hand and place it on my new bump on my forehead. I was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, until a voice was heard outside the vehicle and a little far away. I blinked and slowly took a peek outside the window, '_Oh it was just Natsu..._'. As soon as Erza stopped the magic mobile, I covered my mouth with my sleeve as I let out a yawn while exiting the vehicle with the three others behind me. There, a couple of feet away was standing a happy Natsu and a flying Happy along with a beaten up Erigor behind them, I took a side glance behind my shoulder to see Kageyama's reaction and I was pleased by it once he looked shocked.

I grinned, I slowly made my way to Natsu. "Good job Natsu! I knew you could beat him!" I laughed while ruffling his hair.

"Of course! There was no way he wasn't going to get passed me!" Natsu said cheerfully with a laugh and with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray scoffed with his arms crossed.

The salamander uncrossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Gray, "I never said that!" He placed his hands on his hips grinned proudly. "I took care of him didn't I?"

"Whatever, you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked." Gray frowned while looking at him up and down. I slapped my hand on my forehead, _Like you have room to talk..._

"Lucy gimme me your clothes!"

"In your dreams!"

Erza began discussing about they should see the guild masters and ask what to do with the cursed flute... Speaking of the flute, where is it? My eyes widened once I heard a car door close, I spun around only to see the magic mobile jump above them with shadows around it. _That... Wait... my bag is in that vehicle!_

"Kage!" Erza yelled.

Gray turned around to see him poking his head out the window with a malicious grin. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" And with that he sped off to Clover.

"That jerk!"

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!"

"After him!"

My bag is in that magic mobile! I clenched my teeth, my precious thing is in there! With the others we ran off towards Clover with all the stamina with had.

_If he breaks my headphones kill him...!_

**-XD-**

Night had already came once we reached Clover, I let the others go on without me while I searched for the magic mobile that had my bag inside. I found it on the side of the woods, upside down. I quickly ran to the vehicle and frantically searched for my bag. Once I did, I grabbed it and pulled it out of the magic mobile, I stumbled backwards only to fall down on my butt. I didn't care, I just wanted to see my headphones in one piece. I fumbled with the zipper as I tried opening my backpack. And I was greatly relieved to see it in one piece.

"Now that that's done, time to find my friends." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><em>"Laxus...? What's this?"<em>

_"...It's a gift! Are you blind or something?!"_

_"NO! I know it's a gift! But, why...?"_

_"Your birthday is next week right? Well...I'm taking a job starting that week, and I won't be here. So I...I decided to get you this..."_

_"...Wow...That's-"_

_"Only because you never stop playing with mines!"_

_Karissa made a funny face at Laxus. When she was done, she sighed with a small smile. She hugged Laxus around his torso, at first he tensed and was about to wiggle out of her grip. But instead he let her hug him._

_"I still think it's sweet."_

* * *

><p>"Sh! We're just about to get to the good part~! Well aren't you boys yummy~? So adorable~!"<p>

I scowled Natsu and Gray were fearfully hugging each other as a creepy elderly, bald man wearing... a dress approached them...? What the? This MAN was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. Hell he even wearing red lipstick and fricking wings! I shuddered at the sight of the man he can't be that bad... right?

I slowly approached the scene and scowled again once the round man bumped Natsu and Gray again.

"Who's the dude?" I whispered to Erza.

"Blue Pegasus Master, Bob."

"That makes... a little sense?"

I turned my head, only to see master Bob smothering Natsu and Gray in his bone crushing hug while majestically floating above the ground. "Just be quiet and watch. This is getting good." The Master of The Quatro Cerberus, Master Goldmine said while leaning back on a tree. Why did these two guild masters seem so confident? Curious about what they meant by 'good part', I leaned over the edge a little.

"Nothing is going to change. You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exists. And, that they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way: if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things. But as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest... Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Convinced by Master Makarov's speech, he drops the flute and drops down onto his knees. Regretting his past decisions that led him here.

"I surrender."

_So this is what they meant by good part?_

With smiles, we all ran to our master. Greatly relieved he was able to stop Kage from playing the death flute. He was quite confused on how we ended up in Clover. I was startled once Erza hugged the master against her strong armour, "Master Makarov! Your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears!"

I sweat dropped and gave a small chuckle, I took a quick glance behind my shoulder and saw Kageyama who was still on his knees with his head lowered. I gave out a sigh and sat in front of him and looked under his head he was a little surprised to see my face. I gave him a grin, "No more bad stuff alright?"

"Yeah, I know..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Suddenly out of now where, a demonic laugh resonated from the flute that Kageyama had dropped a while ago. Purple sparks and black smoke began seeping out of the flute as it spoke, "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"<p>

Everyone was shocked to hear the flute's voice, however they were even more shocked once a purple magic circle appeared and summoned a strange looking beast made out of wood with three purple glowing eyes and with load of cutouts on it's body.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

"It's so big!" Lucy gasped at the sight before her.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy frowned.

"Or it _this_ the good part?!" Karissa muttered.

Kageyama stared at the monster with widened eyes, "What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"We're in a pickle~!" Bob said while placing a hand in front of his mouth.

Goldmine pushed himself off of the tree and took a good look at the creature before him, "Must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Master Goldmine explained that Lullaby is a Living Magic created by Zeref, that kind of magic was his specialty. It began asking who it should eat first but says it would rather eat all of their souls at once.

"Kageyama, hold my bag will ya? I don't wanna break something very important to me in there..." Karissa chuckled awkwardly while handing her bag, he was confused why she decided to trust him with something so precious?

Soon enough everyone began backing away except for the Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy decided to stay back and instead makes up excuses that none of her spirits were currently available for this fight.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

The four mages dash towards Lullaby and prepares to attack the beast. Erza quickly requips into Heaven's Weel Armour and strikes one of Lullaby's legs. Gray slams his fist into his palm and shoots a number of ice lances at the beast. Karissa runs towards Lullaby's other leg and stops behind it. "Ice Make: Rebellion!" She quickly swipes her hand across its leg and freezes the 2/4 of its leg and lets it implode.

Natsu quickly runs up one of its arms, "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He punches its face with a hand full of flames.

Irritated by the four wizards, Lullaby tries to swat them away with its arm but they dodged by jumping and letting it destory some ground and trees in the process. Erza continued to strike Lullaby with her swords, Gray shot many ice arrows with his ice bow. Karissa extended both her arms and threw her sand like a whip and Natsu hit it with his wing attack.

...

...

...

Gray hits Lullaby with his ice lances. Erza changes into her Black Wing Armor. Karissa attacks it with an ice tsunami and Natsu brings the flames from his left hand together with the flames on his right hand to make Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.  
>The three wizards attacks Lullaby with their magic and end up defeating the demon, as it met its end it shattered to tiny pieces and softly rained down on the people present in the area.<p>

After witnessing the Fairy Tail mages defeat Lullaby, the guild masters comment on how they owe them for saving them.

"It's obvious we owe big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild."

"We do?!"

"Even so I must say..."

The guild masters seemed to be so focused on something behind them. Erza, Gray, Karissa and Natsu turned around only to see a giant hole where the supposed conference hall was supposed to be and many mountain tops were missing as well. Just the sight of this made master Makarov turn pale the thought of the Magic Council on his back made his spirit fly out of his body. Natsu cheerfully laughed at how they went overboard, which wasn't surprising. Gray and Karissa scowled and tried ignoring the angry complaints of the guild masters. Lucy was beside Makarov's soulless body and Erza was trying to catch his soul.

Karissa slowly walked over to Kageyama who seemed like his soul left his body too. "Thanks for holding my bag!" She patted his head before rejoining her team and started running away from the angry guild masters.

_A job that ends up with us destroying something? Seems like a normal day to me~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if there's anything you wanna say!<strong>

**To Connie: I think you're right! Thank you for telling me!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: : The S-CLASS quest

I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Night time was starting to come. Members of Fairy Tail began heading out home, only a few stayed behind to clean up.<p>

It's been a few weeks ever since the Lullaby incident at Clover. And ever since, Karissa started walking home with Lucy since they home the same way and gave her the chance to be more friendlier with the celestial mage.

"Karissa, I've been meaning to ask you... Last time on the train you said you knew Ice Magic, but I noticed that you used different kinds. Do you know more than one?"

The female ice mage rubbed the back of her neck and stared up at the sky. "Yeah blame my parents, they passed it down like a disease. I have four types, but honestly, I'd prefer if I only had one." She said with a lazy tone.

"Oh... okay." Lucy scratched her cheek.

When they arrived at Lucy's appartement, Karissa stared up at it. _Pretty cool apartment, it looks nice on the outside. I wonder how it looks like inside._

"You wanna come in?" Lucy offered with a smile. Karissa gave her a smile of her own and shook her head, "It's okay, I gotta head home anyway." Karissa watched as Lucy said goodbye and went inside her apartment. The black-haired girl chuckled and turned around and started walking home. Only to spot a certain orange haired playboy on the bridge above the river. She approached him quietly, he was leaning back on the wall of the bridge and was staring at the starry sky. She made her shoes tap the floor a little louder as she came nearer telling him someone was approaching him. He turned his head to see her with a curious look.

Loke straighten up and stood straight. "Oh, Karissa what's up?"

Karissa she shoved her hands in her sweater's pockets and shrugged. "Nothing, just saw you here so I decided to come here too." She replied and carefully hoped onto the bridge's wall. "Careful." Loke told her while pushing up his shades.

She only gave him an eerie grin then stuck her tongue out. "I'll be fine! So anyway, what are you doin' out here?"

Loke looked back up at the sky, "I don't know... I just thought the sky was nice tonight..." Karissa raised an eyebrow, she looked up at the sky filled with stars. It looks the same to me... She grinned, she closed her hand, she pointed it up at the sky. "A little ice should make it pretty..." She shot a blast of ice towards the sky, and when was far and high enough, it shattered into a million pieces. Causing small fragments of ice to fall down upon them. The ring magic user chuckled at her creativity, indeed it was a beautiful sight.

"Nice."

She smirked proudly and crossed her arms. Forgetting that she was sitting on a wall with nothing behind her, she leaned back. Her eyes widened once she was leaning back way too far than expected. She let out a loud yelp and prepared herself to fall into the cold water. Thankfully, the orange haired male grabbed her arms and prevented her from falling. Loke gave her a disapproving look, "What did I tell you?"

Karissa frowned, she let him pull her off of the wall and let her get on her feet. "... Thanks..." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Anyway, you going home now?" She asked her fellow guild mate, he nodded and smiled handsomely.

"I'm heading over to one of my girlfriends' house."

The female ice wizard sweat dropped, "Of course... you flirt... Well, anyway, see ya!" Karissa waved as she starting walking away from him. The last thing she heard from him was 'have a goodnight'.

Loke.

He was a flirt, he flirted with almost any girl he saw. But what made her confused was, he never flirted with anyone in the Sinclair family. As far she could tell, Tsuki, her big sister was a beautiful girl. So why didn't Loke flirt with her at least once? Was it because she was scary? He hit on Erza once and she was scary! How come he's never hit on Tsuki?

She would never know.

**-XD-**

Karissa looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a cyan sweater, her favorite checkered bracelet on her right hand, slightly loose sand colored pants. She grinned at herself before putting on her black high cut converse shoes, except there was a white Fairy Tail mark instead of a star. Before running out of her room, she grabbed her beloved headphones and placed it around her neck.

She walked down the stairs of her house and spotted Yukio asleep on the couch in the living room. Her face softened at the adorable look her brother displayed as he snored softly. She walked back up the stairs and grabbed a blanket from his room, she went to the couch and softly set the purple colored blanket onto her brother's body. As soon as he was warm he snuggled into the blanket with a silly smile. She softly planted a kiss on his cheek and quietly left the house.

If there was one thing she loved about wearing sweaters, is that the hoods could hide your head. She lifted up her headphones and placed it on her head, as soon as she felt comfortable. She threw on her hood and hummed to her music, she slowly walked to the guild while letting out a yawn escape her lips. "Hey, still tired?" A voice asked behind her, she turned around to face Gray.

She gave him a tired look, "No, I'm awake and shining like the sun." She said sarcastically, he only rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone.

"So? Planning on going on any jobs today?" Karissa asked her friend with a grin. Gray shrugged and ruffled his navy hair, "Eh, maybe. Why do you wanna know?"

Karissa gave him a look, "So you can take me with you, obviously!"

Gray chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You really like going on jobs with me don't ya?"

She laughed and crossed her arms, "I like going with you. It's fun." She smiled with pink cheeks then took off her hood.

"Well, I'll let you know if I go on one." He told her and patted her head. Then he grabbed a brown streak, that was starting to look faded. "The colors are starting to fade." He said, she reached up and grabbed the brown streak he was holding when she saw it she frowned.

"I guess I'll have to put it again once it's completely gone- Hey, Gray? Do you like my hair without my brown streaks or with them?"

"Uh..."

**-XD-**

"Master! One of the S-class quests' are missing!" Mira exclaimed as she went down the stairs. Master Makarov continued drinking his booze, then suddenly spit it out of shock. Everyone's attention in the guild went straight to the master and Mirajane. Karissa took off her headphones wondering why he spit out his booze, since she couldn't hear.

"What? One of the S-class quests on the second floor has gone missing?"

"But the jobs up there are S-class quests. Anyone know who took off with it?"

Karissa thought for a while, who would be dumb enough to do that? Someone who would just break the rules sometimes... Then, she snapped her fingers, Gray who was sitting next to her figured she knew who took it. But before she could say anything, a voice beat her to it.

"I know... A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." That voice made her stay quiet, she didn't dare to speak once he made his presence known.

"It was Happy?!"

"He must have stolen it for Natsu and Lucy!"

"That's crazy! What are they thinking?!"

"They've got some nerve taking on an S-class quest..."

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb."

Tsuki scoffed, "That dumbass. That brat never won a fight against me, an S-class wizard. so there's no way he'll be able to do an S-class quest!"

Laxus smirked and looked at his grandfather, "That's a serious breach of the rules... Hey Gramps! Stunt like that will get you kicked out of the guild! Am I right? Not that it matters, not like those three losers will get back alive from an S-class quest."

Karissa slowly lifted her head to look up at Laxus. She watched as Mirajane approached him as he sat by the edge without a care in the world. Ever since they haven't spoken to each other, she always felt like she had no right to speak once he was around.

"Laxus! If you knew why didn't you stop 'em?'"

"Oh lighten up, all I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth tryin' to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-class, I never dreamed he'd break the rules."

Mirajane gave him an angry look. Showing she was definitely not pleased with him. "Hmph... You haven't given me that look in a while."

After finding out which job they took, and after Laxus refused to go fetch them, Gray and Karissa offered to fetch them themselves.

Laxus laughed, "Ha, good luck on bringing that stupid hot head back to the guild."

Karissa looked at Laxus, but as soon as they made eye contact, he looked away from her with a smirk. Laxus... She put her headphones back on and followed Gray out of the guild.

Tsuki saw her crest fallen look on her face as soon as Laxus looked away from her. She growled and burned imaginary holes behind Laxus' head. She didn't like how the lightning mage just decided to ignore her sister. It made her want to kick his ass until he couldn't walk anymore.

**-XD-**

"That Natsu... He's such an idiot." Gray grumbled as he walked out of the train. with Karissa following closely behind. They were now in Hargeon, it made sense to go there since they took on a job concerning an island. And to get to an island you need a boat, and Hargeon was known for ships and boats.

"Takin' on an S-class like that..."

Karissa rolled her eyes, "Oh quiet." She squinted her eyes and looked ahead, she blinked once she saw what she wanted to see. She tugged his navy shirt. "Hmm? What is it?"

She pointed at the port which was a little far ahead. You couldn't see the people since there was a lot of them walking back and forth. But you could clearly see a blue cat flying in the air. They both looked at each other with smirks, they nodded at each other before walking down to the docks.

They quietly snuck up behind them, the two ice wizards both placed a hand upon their shoulders.

"We found you~" They sang. The three all yelped at the sudden voices behind them, they quickly spun around to face them.

"Gray?! Karissa?!"

"What are you guys doing here?!"

Karissa chuckled quietly and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Orders from Gramps to bring you back." Gray said bluntly.

"The jig's up already?!" Natsu yelled with his eyes popping out. Gray smirked, "If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild, MAYBE." Lucy looked at him in shock with her hands on her face. _We look like parents scolding children... Wait what?! Nu-uh, me and Gray ain't mommy and daddy...!_ Karissa screamed in her head before slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy seriously looked like she was going to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Yup! So what's it gonna be?" Karissa sang.

"As if! I'm goin' on an S class quest!"

"You ain't got the skills to handle it!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they all ended up going to Galuna Island after a man decided to take them there. With Gray being knocked out and Karissa surrendering quietly.<p>

The sailor who offered to take them there was a dude named Bobo. He told them that, a few years back that when the moon was shining down on the island, a purple light shined down and it cuased the people on the island to change into demons. Bobo was in fact one of them, with the proof of one of his arm that looked like demon's arm.

"Damn..." Karissa stared at him with curiosity. "I left as quickly as possible, and I never went back." Bobo said, then they all noticed something small far away. It was Galuna Island, but as soon as they noticed it, the sailor disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Gray asked. "I didn't hear any waves if he jumped into the water."

"Did he just ditch us?!" Karissa growled.

"Uh guys... we've got bigger problems." Lucy's voice sounded frightened, they all turned around and saw a huge wave above them. They all screamed as it came crashing down upon them, drowning them in the process...

**-XD-**

Karissa's eyes squinted at the light, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see the fire wizard with a grin and Happy was right next to him.

"What happened...?" She asked while sitting up. Gray who was up on his feet said that after they got washed away they ended up at the island. Soon, Gray decided he and Karissa would tag along on the S-class quest, since there's no way he'd let Lucy and Natsu reach S-class before they do.

"Gramps will be upset, but if we pull this won't be stay mad at us for long" Gray said.

"So let's go!"

After hours of walking and searching of the village that sent the request. They were met with a giant door made of wood, with a sign that said _**KEEP OUT**_.

"Well, we found the village. Now what?" Gray looked up at the huge gate.

"Check out that gate, when they say KEEP OUT. They mean it." Natsu said after.

"Probably a village filled with anti-socials." Karissa yawned.

"Anyone home? We came here to help you!" Lucy shouted loudly.

The three members including the blue feline stared at the gate, waiting for any kind of response they could offer. But unfortunately, no one answered. Natsu grinned and said they sould all just bust in, while Lucy yelled 'NO!'. Karissa looked at the top of the gate and squinted her eyes, she patted Gray's shoulder as she spotted two people looking down at them.

"Who goes there?!"

Lucy looked up and smiled. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your request!"

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?!"

'_Oh because you know, we just took it knowing it was only for S-class wizards. But just went 'oh who gives a damn?'. And now we're here. So of course you weren't notified._' Karissa said in her head in a smirk on here face.

"Uhh...Well-!" Lucy tried explaining, but Gray cut her off since he already found an excuse. "Sorry, it was probably just a mix up with the paperwork!"

"Then let me see your emblem! Right now!"

No problem there, everyone presented their guild marks to the people on top of the gate. Once they got a good look at their emblems, the two men at the top immediately opened up the gate for them.

When they entered the village, they were surrounded by people cloaked from head to toe. One of the villagers stepped up and introduced himself as the village chief, Moka. After a some words, the villagers removed their cloaks. And just like Bobo, they each had body parts that looked like a demon's skin or looked even more demon than they looked human.

Everyone kept saying it was a curse, but Gray and Karissa wasn't so convinced. When the male ice wizard asked if it may have been some kind of disease, the chief said they had consulted with every doctor they could find. It had to be a curse, since nothing else seemed to be causing it.

It all started a few years ago when the moon started to cast a purple light over the island. And as if on cue, Happy had noticed that moon was coming from behind the clouds. Once the moon was clearly visible, the whole area started to glow in purple.

Then suddenly the villagers started to scream in agony. They began to violently shift into demon forms... A terrible sight.

Soon enough, their task was given to them.

They had to destroy the moon.

**_An Hour Later….._**

"You heard the chief said we've got to stay out of the moonlight!" Lucy hissed at Happy as she dug through her bag. "I'm not going to risk turning into a demon."

Karissa took off her cyan sweater revealing, a navy blue t-shirt with sleeves that reached below her elbows. The words 'Ice-Make' were written in the front in white. Her uncle Rae had given her this t-shirt. She folded her sweater and set it on the floor next to her shoes she also tossed her checkered bracelet and headphones on top of it.

"Asking us to destory the moon, is a bit too much." Gray said.

"I wonder how many punches it'll take...?" Natsu wondered.

Gray's eyes popped out in surprise "Are you kidding me?!" The ice wizard shouted. "Don't be stupid man."

"Did you really think we could actually destroy the moon?" Karissa asked Natsu while taking a seat next to him.

"I don't thnk there's a wizard alive who can do it." Lucy said with her arms crossed.

"But he hired us to do it. It would tarnish the name Fairy Tail if we backed out."

"What they're asking can't be done. How do you think you're going to get to the moon anyway?"

"With Happy."

The blue cat looked at him in surprise. "I don't think so."

Karissa yawned, she got up from her seat and dropped the her knees. She crawled over to her bed, she got under the covers and she watched as Gray threw his shirt at Lucy, surprising her in the process. She looked at him as he proceeded take off his last sock, apparently he was going to sleep in his underwear. Not surprising.

"You kids can do what you want, but after the day I've had I need some shut eye."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Please don't take off anymore."

Natsu stood up with a smile, he put his hands on his hips. "Okay! Our investigation starts tomorrow morning!" He and Happy dived into their bed. "I'm hittin' the sack!"

Karissa chuckled, she turned her head to the side. Only to feel someone settle down next to her, startling her a little. "Sounds like a plan to me..." Gray smiled with his eyes closed.

Karissa slept next to Gray while Lucy slept between him and Natsu, which was pretty bad considering how loud they snore...

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up from my peaceful sleep. I squinted at the bright light that invaded the room. I looked at the window and spotted Lucy. I sat up and yawned while covering my mouth with the blanket. The celestial wizard heard me and looked back, "Oh, good morning Karissa."<p>

"Morning Lucy!~" I said with a sleepy grin.

"How can you sleep with these guys snoring so loudly?!" She asked while pointing at them with a nasty glare. I chuckled and looked at them, they looked so adorable when they slept.

"How long do you think I've known them? You can't expect me not to sleep with them when there was a sleepover." I stated with a soft smile. I looked at Gray, hah... how long has it been since we came here? We used to live in the northern continent... now we live in one of the western countries... Which surprises me... me and my four siblings had traveled all the way from there to here... funny.

"Well... we should probably start heading out." Lucy said before trying to wake up Natsu. I stood up and walked towards my things, after putting on everything on everything I had. I searched for a towel, once I found one I made a chunk of ice and placed it inside the towel. Natsu was awake, I asked him to melt the ice in the towel, soaking it wet.

I threw it on Gray. Startling him awake.

**-XD-**

The four wizards walked in the forest of Galuna Island, well... Three wizards were walking one was hiding in her spirit clock.

The ground shook... like as if something huge was walking...

"What the?" Karissa frowned.

The three of them turned around, "What's that?" Natsu inquired, the three of them suddenly looked so shocked. Right above them was this fat blue rat. And the way it was dressed...

"Wh-What the?!" Natsu stuttered.

"It's huge!" Gray exclaimed with a funny look.

"No, really?! We didn't notice!" Karissa freaked.

The rat leaned back, probably going to attack. Gray blocked whatever it was going to throw at them with an ice shield. But an ice shield cannot block weird smelly air.

"Oh my god! That's disgusting!" Karissa cried while covering her nose. If there's one thing she hated in the morning, was her sensitive nose! Her nose was so accurate in the morning that when her uncle used to take a dump in the bathroom, it would make her run outside the moment she stepped in. The clock couldn't seem take in the smell so it returned to the Spirit World. Leaving Lucy and Happy exposed the stench of death.

"Natsu! Quit laying around!" Gray shouted.

"He has a good sense of smell so..." Happy trailed off.

Everyone began running as the huge rat chased them in the forest. It also kept spraying its disgusting breath all over them! "Stop it! You're going to make me puke!" Karissa cried desperately.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted he slammed his palms onto the floor, creating a floor of ice. The rat slipped and fell on its behind.

"You should have done that in the first place!"

"Shut up Natsu!"

Lucy and Karissa sighed. The female ice wizard put on her headphones and started listening to music. After waiting for Natsu and Gray to finish beating up the blue rat, they all walked inside a temple that Lucy had spotted.

After a few minutes of checking out the temple...

...

...

...

"This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on!" Natsu asked while stomping his foot on the ground.

Lucy and the others turned around to see what he was doing. "Well don't go stomping on it!"

His foot went through the floor, causing a huge whole. Everyone froze in the air for a moment when they realized what Natsu just caused.

Everyone yelled as they fell down. "Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled with small tears that were caused by sudden fear.

**_BOOM!_**

Natsu pushed off the rocks off of him, He gasped for air, "Hey! Is everyone okay?!" He asked while looking around to find his friends.

Karissa glared at him, she ripped off her headphones off her head, "We just fell and landed on some rocks!" She yelled angrily from the floor.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knock out the floor!" Lucy glared as well.

"Here's a thought; If you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction!" Gray said as he started getting up. Happy couldn't fly them out of there...

Then Natsu suddenly had a wonderful idea. They could use this chance to explore!

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person?!" Gray shouted at Natsu as he ran off happily. Karissa sighed, she ran after Natsu to try and stop from going anywhere to far. Once she caught up she bumped into his shoulder.

"Natsu?"

"Hey, guys what's that?" He questioned.

Karissa looked up, then immediately her eyes widened.

_Why the hell... why is this THING here?! This thing was supposed to be in northern continent! Why?!_ Her fists clenched angrily, the memory of the monster ravaging her home came to her mind. _Not to mention Ur turned herself into ice to stop it! How could it possibly move?!_

* * *

><p><em>"G-Gray..!" She whimpered trying to shake him awake. But he didn't move...<em>

_The ground shook, which was caused by a step._

_She let out a little gasp. She gripped the blue sleeve of Gray's shirt. She slowly turned her head to look..._

_And fear struck right into her._

_She screamed in fear and her eyes began to water._

* * *

><p>She was pulled away from the memory when she heard Gray, "But how...? How could this happen...?! Why is it here? Why the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?!" He yelled.<p>

"How..." Karissa muttered with a pained look.

"You guys saw this thing before?"

"It's... It's..." Gray tried forming words, Karissa didn't look like she was going to talk anytime soon. She kept supporting this pained look on her  
>face.<p>

"Deliora...Ur..." Karissa whispered softly as she stared at the monster incased in ice. Whatever was going to happen next was obviously something she wasn't going to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want.<strong>

**Thanks For Reading!~**


	17. Chapter 17: Three Ice Mages

**HELLO READERS! SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE! **

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, never will.**

* * *

><p>"It's Deliora... The demon of destruction... But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense!"<p>

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes at the demon frozen in her master's ice. "It was on the northern continent... Why the heck is it here on the western?! It couldn't possibly move...!"

Before anything else could be asked, a couple of foots steps could be heard somewhere else in the cave. At that moment everyone became alarmed and hid somewhere behind some huge rocks. They all peeked to see who it was carefully, they saw a short male with tall spiky blue hair with green robes and beside him was a taller male with no shirt, had a collar around his neck and he had cat ears. And his face looked like a dog, his posture was slouched.

"The voices seem to come from down here..." The shorter male spoke while looking around. The dog boy merely made a noise that resembled a dog.

"Ugh, I hate being awake during the day." The blue haired male said as they walked towards Deliora's imprisoned form. "So Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? You've got those pointy ears."

That seem to make him snap, "I already told you! They're a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby barked but the other male just grinned.

"Lighten up, I was just teasing you."

"You don't have to be so mean about it..."

Soon enough some other footsteps approached the scene. "Yuka, Toby." They called. Judging by their voice, it was a female. The Fairy Tail wizards carefully looked at the new company. It was a woman with pink hair tied in two pony tails. She had a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings and high-heeled sandals.

_Oh great, another person with wings on their back!_

"Something terribly has happened..." The woman looked at her side.

"What now, Sherry?"

Dog boy waved like an idiot.

She started complaining how Angelica was beaten by some terrible people.

"You're mopin' around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!"

_Oh so it was hers... Wait, how did she control that beast?!_

"She's not a rat! She's brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is... Love."

_Not a rat huh?_

Lucy frowned, "Talk about a bunch of weirdos... Especially the chick with the pet rat..." Lucy whispered.

"Judging by the scent I picked off of their not from the island." Natsu added.

"Intruders you say?" All of them tensed when Yuka said that. They hid more carefully.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again. All this makes me so sad..." Sherry looked at her comrades, "This news would displease the Cold Emperor, we should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light..."

Yuka grinned, "Agreed."

Karissa twitched, _Idiots... We're right here._

"Since they've seen Deliora we can't allow them to live... We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give... them Love."

"You're talkin' about death right?" Toby asked.

A rock was thrown to draw their attentions. Happy was the one who did it. Once their footsteps were no longer in the range of their hearing they stood up and moved away from their hiding spot.

"Come on." Natsu whispered, "We should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them!"

Lucy shook her head, "Not yet. We gotta do some investigating."

"Yeah, like who the hell this Cold Emperor and what the hell does he plan on doing with this monster! Karissa said while played with her checkered bracelet.

"Deliora..." Gray whispered after a while, "I still don't understand what anyone would want with it... And how the hell were they even able to find it."

"Was it hidden somewhere?" The celestial mage asked.

"It was sealed away inside a glacier on the northern continent." Karissa answered for him.

"A decade ago, this immortal demon ravaged Isvan, countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught us how to use our magic, my master, Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away." Gray said while looking up at the demon before him.

Gray was starting to get angry, ice began swirling around both his fists. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on the island... But I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor we have to find out who it is, if they tarnish my Master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!"

As they kept discussing about this problem, Natsu suggested they should melt the ice and destroy it. The word 'fire' immediately made Gray punch Natsu in the face, knocking him down to the floor.

Karissa looked at the demon, she slowly approached it and bit her right thumb while her left hand supported her right arm's weight. _Is it even possible to bring it here all the way from the northern continent...? I guess it is since it's already here anyway... But who the hell brought it here anyway?!_ She glared at it, this is actually the second time she's seen it up close and it scared her a little. _Who could possibly want anything to do with this beast...?!_ Not that it mattered to her, _what was their reasoning dammit?! Either way, their reason will never be a good enough reason to melt Ur!_

A hand on her shoulder made her come back from her thoughts. She glanced behind her shoulder, only to see Gray's face. "We'll wait until the moon comes out."

"But..."

"I know... We'll find out who it is soon. Just be patient."

Suddenly interested in her shoes, she nodded slowly. She clasped her hands together behind her back. She sighed, "Are you okay...? No... dumb question..." She shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I'm... just angry." Gray walked passed her and sat on a rock, he placed his arms on his knees and dropped his head between his body and his arms. She frowned, she threw her hood on and decided to leave Gray alone, he was thinking about something that made him mad AND sad she felt like she needed to leave her friend alone for now. She sat down away from Gray and the others and began staring off into space, but before her mind could wander any further she saw a hand motioning to her to come sit with them. It was Lucy, not wanting to be mean or anything to the newbie she lazily stood up and went to go sit next to the celestial wizard.

"There's no need for you to sit all by yourself."

"... But I wanted too."

Lucy's face softened. After a few a while of listening to Natsu's shores and Happy's conversation with Lucy. Karissa sighed, "Actually, I wanna be alone now. Sorry Lucy." The female ice wizard moved to a different place, on the edge of the floor. She felt her legs dangle above the ground beneath her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was almost in their own corners, except for Natsu. The fire Mage was sprawled out on the floor snoring away without a care in the world. While Lucy and Happy watched him with bored expressions.<p>

"... I know I agreed to wait but this is so boring."

"Aye..."

Lucy clapped her hands together. "Oh! I know!"

I looked behind me out of annoyance. Wonderful, she was summoning spirits... I thought we were supposed to be quiet down her until the moon comes out!

Out of nowhere, a girl with light orange hair, wearing a blue dress with a bonet and... Oh god more wings. She had to weird cheery look on her face as she waved at Lucy none stop. What's up with people and spirits wearing wings these days?!

"Oh wow! I haven't seen you in like forever Lucy!" The spirit said. I got sick of the monkey show and looked away. I backed away from the edge and laid down on the floor while staring at Deliora with incredible amounts of hatred.

I heard Lucy's spirit began to strum her harp. I sighed, I hid my eyes with my right arm. Nothing else to do, I relaxed and listened to Lyra's voice and soft melody. If there was one way to describe her music it was beautiful... But yet sad? While listening to her music my mind started drifting off to my memories, thinking back as far as I could remember.

...

...

...

After the song had ended I heard the sound of someone crying. I looked back at Lucy and the others, they seemed to be wondering who was crying too. My face softened once I looked at Gray's back. Lucy's explained that Lyra's song relates to the her audiences feelings, so that would mean Gray was feeling sad at the moment.

"Did Lyra's song make you cry?" Happy asked him.

"I... Wasn't crying."

"Maybe you should song something a little more upbeat."

"You should have just said so in the first place!"

Gray let out a small sigh, "I think we should skip the song, we need to quiet. We don't want to be found out."

And with that, silence fell and no more sounds were heard except for Natsu's snoring.

* * *

><p>During the past who knows how many hours, I couldn't sleep like Lucy and the others could. I was a little tired, but it that wasn't going to stop me from anything that might happen soon. The only thing that could be heard was Natsu's snoring. I let out a heavy sigh. <em>How much longer until night time...? It's taking forever...<em>

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound was heard, I looked up from the floor once the rumbling kept going. I looked around to see if anyone was here, there wasn't anyone. I quickly jerked my head towards Deliora and I narrowed my eyes at it when I saw that a purple beam of light started to shine down on it. It was obviously because of that purple moon. Surely the others were awake at this point.

"We have to find where the light's coming from!" Gray said urgently.

We all raced towards some stairs that were inside the cave and climbed all the steps, climbing up to the top of the temple. Once we arrived we all saw a group of people dressed in cloaks and masks while chanting something around a big magic circle. Quickly, we hid behind a partially destroyed wall and watched as they chanted all together.

Lucy's spirit, Lyra seemed to know about the spell. "It's a Belianese spell called the Moon Drip... I see, that's what their trying to do." of course none of us knew what that meant so she continued.

"They're using the Moon Drip spell to melt the ice surrounding Deliora so they can resurrect it."

My eyes widened, "What?! Are they crazy?! Do they even know what that THING is?!" I said a little loudly but the people chanting didn't seem to hear me, probably because were pretty far away from them to hear.

"They can't!" Gray exclaimed, causing me to jump a little. "The ice used in an Iced Shell can't be melted!"

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not entirely true. While the Iced Shell is strong it can be melted using Moon Drip. Focused moon energy can break any magical spell."

Hearing this, I lowered my head and ran my fingers in my hair in frustration. Gray seemed to have gotten angrier, "Idiots! They've never witnessed the wrath of Deliora!"

"I think what the islanders believe is a curse against them, may actually be side effects of the Moon Drip. Concentrated moon energy can contaminate your body." Lyra explained. "I'm afraid those poor islanders have been exposed to way to much of it."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the people chanting, "I'll make em pay!" Just when Natsu was about to jump up, Lucy elbowed him up in the face. "Hold it! Someone's coming this way!"

"Where?" I asked. Not knowing where to look for this someone. Lucy turned my head then I immediately spotted a man wearing a horned helmet. That somehow gave me the impression that HE was the boss. Behind him were dog boy, eyebrows and insect. We could hear them talk about the intruders, which is us.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Col Emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems thy got away somehow... I cannot speak of love in this situation." Sherry said sadly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Intruders?"

We listened closely as they started discussing about the release of Deliora which Sherry said that beast would be released tonight or tomorrow night... MAYBE... just maybe we could probably stop them before tomorrow, this is an S-Class quest after all...

"The time has almost come... If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

"They've must have been villagers. They're the only other people on this island."

"Then destroy the village."

I nearly bolted up from my hiding spot, "What?! But... Those villagers haven't done anything!"

"... That voice... No, it can't be..." I heard Gray say, I looked at him in confusion, did he know anything? I was about to ask him something however I was startled by some fire breathing guy next to me. I fell backwards on my butt and stared at the idiot yelling.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SNEAKING AROUND BUSINESS!" I face palmed as Natsu summoned up some fire into his mouth, "IT'S NOT THE VILLAGERS, WE'RE THE INTRUDERS YOU'RE AFTER!"

I sighed, everyone stood up as there was no point in hiding anymore. Besides, they recognized who we were once they saw Natsu's guild mark. I tried pulled him off the wall by pulling his scarf.

"Don't worry about them, go eradicate the village."

I stopped and jerked my head at this Cold Emperor, "WHA?!" I exclaimed.

"But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this!"

"But why?"

"Anyone who stands in my way, whether deliberately or not, is my enemy."

Yep, this guy is willing to do anything to free Deliora...

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled angrily, he immediately charged towards the Cold Emperor. Suddenly, I heard Gray move and charge angrily, way faster than Natsu.

"Why you...! Stop this crazy ceremony... RIGHT NOW!" Gray jumped up and slammed his hands on the ground causing walls of ice to burst from the ground. The boss and his little friends jumped away from Gray's attack when he landed back down he used one hand and created his own ice walls almost identical to Gray's. Both ice walls soon collided with each other and shattered once they couldn't go any further, letting millions of ice fragments to fly everywhere around us.

"An Ice Mage..." I whispered quietly. "No, Ice Mage but Maker Magic style... I could tell." I corrected myself.

"Lyon!" Gray growled.

...

...

...

My whole body froze for some reason. My eyes slowly began widening, my head dropped and I stared at the floor, "When... When was the last time I heard the name... Lyon, why..." My headed slowly lifted itself to see in front of me, "... L-Lyon..." I said loud enough, although he probably didn't pay attention to me... Why was he here? This is what he's been doing after Ur's sacrifice...? After he and Gray parted ways...?

"How could you?! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Oh Gray," Lyon didn't seem phased by his anger, in fact his voice sounded calm. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

I flinched once I saw his head turn a little towards me. "And I see Karissa is here too."

I bit on my lip once my body started shaking. What is the matter with me?! I'm not scared! So why am I shaking?! Before I could try to make sense, a hand was placed on my shoulder. It snapped my out of my thoughts and forced me to come back to reality.

"Karissa! What's the matter? I tried talking to you but you wouldn't listen!" Lucy said, I glanced behind my shoulder and saw her with a concerned expression.

"... Ah..." I looked back in front of me.

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray asked the question that everyone's been dying to know the answer to.

"To think you two were one of the wizards that were called to the island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"Acquaintaces of yours Cold Emperor?"

Lyon merely ignored the question from his minions and told him to follow his order to destroy the village. That snapped me out of my frozen state, I clenched my fists angrily and yelled at Lyon.

"Leave them out of this! Those are innocent lives! You're... You're willing to destroy something so precious?! Ugh!" People who want to kill other people for their own personal gain have always disgusted me. I refuse to sit back and watch as the enemy do as they please! I jumped over the broken wall, but before I could pass Gray he extended an arm in front of me stopping, me in my tracks and yelled as Natsu charged at him.

"No! Natsu, don't go near him!"

Too late, the mid-section of Natsu's body was already trapped in ice.

Gray looked behind me, "Happy! Get Lucy out of here!" Happy complied and grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt and took off towards the village. I noticed that Lyon was beginning to cast some spell with one hand obviously aiming for Lucy and Happy. I jumped back away from Gray as he attacked Lyon to stop him, Lyon merely blocked his attack with his own ice shield.

Gray glanced back at me with a serious look. "You too! Go!"

That was probably for the best.

I swallowed and nodded, I shakily moved my legs and created some ice platforms to descend the temple. Leaving both Gray and Lyon to face off against each other. I could see the village from this height so I kept creating platforms until I reached the village... However I stopped once I was at equal distance between the temple and the village.

I could feel my body shaking...

Why?

I wrapped my arms around myself and kneeled down.

Why do I keep shaking?!

What's the matter with me?!

I bit down hard on my lip, now is not the time to be freezing up! Lives are in danger... I immediately released my self from my hold and hastily moved onto the next platforms ahead. I needed to catch up with Lucy and Happy! Like I said, I refuse to sit back and watch as the enemy do as they please!

Damn it, Lyon! Just what the hell is going on in that head of yours?!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took a while to update, I've been so busy with some things and I also had to rewrite some stuff in the chapter a few times. I'll give you a cookie as an apology! D:<strong>

**Review to say what you guys thought of this chapter! I can't read yo' minds ya know?**

**Thanks For Reading~**


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Back at Magnolia, the oldest Sinclair was currently pacing around the kitchen while her two younger brothers watched from the living room. It's been like twenty-four hours since her little sister and Gray went off to fetch Natsu and Lucy... How hard could it be to simply grab them and drag their butts back home?!<p>

Yukio and C.J worriedly stared at her as she started grabbing her head and freaking out.

"I think she's gone nuts." C.J whispered.

"Nah, she's just worried about Karissa. Just wait, _SOON_ she's going to realize our little sister left on that quest too." Yukio chuckled.

C.J huffed and looked away, "I wish I could have went along to fetch them. It's OBVIOUS she and her little boyfriend Gray decided to go play with Natsu and Lucy on that S-Class quest."

Yukio rolled his eyes and whacked his brother upside the head. "Now I'm not trusting you. From now on, you're showing me every single job you'd like to go on."

"Whaa?! Dude! I was kidding!"

Tsuki, who was still freaking out, had finally realized her little had indeed decided to go on that S-Class quest. Which worried her immensely... And plus, the Master wouldn't let her go since Erza was already on her way to Galuna Island. She let out a sigh and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

_It's my job to look after my family... Now that Karissa has gone on such a dangerous mission... How can I stay sane...?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_It was nearly bed time, Yukio was studying a book in the kitchen, with his hand propping up his head from one side. He found himself starting to get sleepy, just to keep him awake a little longer, he took a sip of the glass of water in front of him while softly turning to the next page. Once he set down his glass, he straightened up in his seat and glanced at the couch in the living room. He was just checking on his younger siblings since probably tonight he would have to once again. He found his siblings making some random creative crafts with paper that they had stolen from his room._

_Just as he turned his head to continue his reading, he suddenly heard steps running down the stairs. He let out a heavy sigh and didn't bother to even look, why should he? Who else runs down those steps at night to just leave the house in a such a hurry?_

_After all, it wasn't any surprise that it was his parents... He'd wonder sometimes, is this what **normal** parents do in a family? He honestly wouldn't know, this running out in the night and probably coming back in the morning routine was always there for as long as he can remember._

_"STOP!"_

_The second oldest child's eyebrows rose up as his older sister's voice yelled from the top of the stairs. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Tsuki quickly ran down the stairs of the house and narrowed her eyes at her parents. She's had enough of this! By now she was sure she attracted all the attention of her other siblings. Reiya, her mother, smiled softly at her and got on her knees in front of her. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Tsuki, sweetie, do mommy and daddy a favor okay? Please-"_

_She cut her off, "Take care of C.J and Karissa with Yukio. Make sure they brush their teeth and get some sleep. Same goes for you two, we'll be back later." She finished for her mother with a mocking voice, she knew it was kind of disrespectful but she didn't care at the moment. Her mother seemed surprised at this, her father, who was leaning on the front door, merely looked down at the floor. _

_Tsuki angrily brushed of her mother's hands off her shoulders. "That's the same thing you say EVERY SINGLE TIME you two leave the house nearly everyday! 'We'll be back later'? How is 'later' six o' clock in the damn morning?! You two are OUR mother and father! Who's supposed to be taking care of US! What business do you have with random STRANGERS?!" She yelled with an angry expression. Her eyes began to sting, but she needed to say the words. It's what all her siblings thought after all. "YOU TWO SEEMED TO CARE A __LOT MORE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE THAN YOUR OWN CHILDREN!"_

_Once those words finally came out of her mouth, all her siblings resumed to what they were doing a moment ago. That was exactly what they wanted to say. She wasn't done._

_"You barely have time for us! You leave C.J and Karissa in my and Yukio's care most of the time while you and dad leave to help random people who are injured! You don't even know those people! If this keeps up, you two will barely be recognized as the parents in this house. From what I can tell me and Yukio are your replacements!"_

_Zack turned his head away from his daughter and slowly made his way to the front door. "Goodnight everyone." He turned the doorknob and exited the house. Tsuki glared at her father's back as he left, she looked at her mother. Hoping at least she would finally stop this and return to them and do their job properly._

_"You'll understand one day..." Reiya said with a sad smile before turning around and walking towards the door. __Tsuki didn't say a thing and watched as her mother began closing the door behind her. She clenched her teeth tightly as the door continued to close. Her anger that was bottled up after many years finally exploded into three words, and was able to reach them before her mother finally closed the door._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_However, she regretted those words after her parents never returned home the next day._

_***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

><p>Tsuki sighed before softly drumming her fingers on the table. "It's my job to take care of my family since my parents couldn't do it..."<p>

She folded her arms on the counter and dropped her head on them.

* * *

><p>Karissa managed to arrive at the village with her ice platforms. Once she landed on solid ground, she noticed that Lucy had arrived before her and was well... digging a hole in the ground with Virgo's help. The female ice mage sweat dropped and slowly approached them with her hands in her pockets.<p>

"Er... Is this a...trap?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't be right.

Happy looked at her, "Karissa, I think Lucy might be stupid."

Lucy jerked her head at Happy with a nasty glare. "Keep this up and you'll end up hurt!"

"Why do you say that?" Karissa crouched down in front of Happy. He merely pointed at the hole in ground.

"Well, I don't think anyone is going to fall for the trap since it's the oldest trick in the book! Even Virgo agrees!"

Karissa stared at the hole. Lucy waited for her reaction, hoping at least she would agree that it would work.

...

...

...

Instead...

"HAHAHA!" Karissa toppled over and began laughing at the idea of anyone falling for this trap. "Oh! Oh! It hurts!"

Lucy grumbled, "Mean!" The Celestial mage crossed her arms. "Fine! You can all doubt me. Doesn't matter, there's only one way in and they just HAVE to go over my trap." She said with certainty.

"Miss Lucy! It looks like there's somebody heading this way!" A villager announced from the top of the gate.

Karissa readied herself for whatever was going to come as Lucy asked them to open the gate.

Soon the gate was immediately lifted at the command of her guild mate.

...

...

...

"Hey guys, are you okay?!"

It was Natsu! Who was _STILL_ encased in that ice that Lyon casted and he was carrying a certain ice wizard. The Dragon Slayer was heading straight for Lucy's silly pitfall trap as he ran. Sure Lucy got him to stop, but his curiosity got the best of him and he stepped onto the trap and fell down _WITH_ Gray.

Karissa immediately went towards the edge of the hole and dropped down to her knees. It was a pretty deep hole, they must have fallen hard. "Natsu, you okay?! How's Gray?!" She asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine... But Gray's down for the count."

Karissa stayed silent, she turned around asked for help from the villagers.

Lucy looked down, "The guy in the mask beat him that badly?!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, me and some villagers helped Natsu and Gray get out of the hole, it was easier for Natsu to move around now since the ice was no longer on him. Probably because he was no longer in the range of Lyon's magic.<p>

I stared at Gray as one of the villagers carefully laid him down on the floor. His face was covered in injuries, which Lyon obviously gave him during his fight... I'd hate to think of all the other injuries that he might have on his body...

_Lyon... Damn it..._

I tightly clenched my fists, was it right for me to leave? Yes... Of course it was, Gray is stronger than me and if Lyon had done this to Gray I would have probably just been in the way and got squished like some jello.

"Damn." I muttered.

Suddenly I heard villagers gasping. I readied myself and looked at the gate... nothing was there? Confused, I looked at the villagers around me and noticed they were looking at something in the sky. I looked up and saw something I wish wasn't real. That stupid rat was flying above us (although from my view it just looked like a dot) and it was carrying a large bucket. Where did they even get that?

Being the nearsighted idiot I am, I barely noticed a small drop of something green falling in Lucy's direction until Natsu grabbed her out of the way. My eyes widened, when the spot where the jelly had landed had now a hole in the ground. My jaw dropped at the sight of it I looked back up at the rat. THAT THING'S GOT A BUCKET OF IT?!

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the hole, "That smell." He hissed. "I knew that stuff was deadly."

Soon enough all the villagers began freaking out since they knew that rat was going to dump the whole bucket on us.

I clenched my fists, "STOP IT!" I yelled loudly. I knew yelling at the enemy wouldn't make a difference...

That blue monstrosity swung that bucket, letting all the green acid jelly to fall down.

"I want everyone to get to the center of the village!" Natsu ordered before running, he jumped up and let Happy fly him straight towards the falling jelly.

"Gray..!" I looked back, but noticed that a couple of demons were already carrying him.

"Don't worry, we got this!"

I nodded. We all ran straight to the center like Natsu ordered us to. Everyone watched as Natsu threw a giant fireball at the acid jelly making it hit everything but the center. It rained down and soon enough the center was all that was left of the village. Miraculously, Bobo's grave wasn't hit.

"Bobo's grave is still standing...!" Chief Moka said with widened eyes. However, it was my turn for my eyes to widened once Yuka had kicked down the grave stone, then he including Sherry and Toby approached us.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and it's people." Sherry said before stopping a few feet away from us. "We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless..." She flipped her hair back, "... But since that didn't work we'll have to resort to bloodshed."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at her, "So, Lyon's orders are really absolute? Even if it means taking the life of an innocent being?"

Sherry smirked, "If it means it would help Deliora's revival, then yes."

I growled, "Then I guess that means your _Heartless_ Emperor needs someone to smash his head..."

"You can try. But he'll defeat you."

I tensed.

"Fifty villagers, three wizards, it shouldn't take long." Yuka said.

I let out a shaky sigh before slowly placing a hand in front of my face. Think... Why is he resurrecting Deliora... What does Lyon gain from it? Did he wander on _the_ path of those lowlifes...?

"Let me help you."

My head immediately shot up at the sound of his voice and my hand fell down.

"Gray... You..." He can't be up, he needs rest!

Lucy was surprised, "You came to!"

"Not gonna happen, we don't need your help!" Natsu said without moving.

Gray let out small pants, "Natsu... Don't do this to me- kuh!" Natsu struck Gray in the stomach. "Just lie down and get some rest."

I winced and looked away, gee that must have hurt... I understand it was necessary but still...

* * *

><p>Karissa watched as a demon placed Gray on his shoulder.<p>

"Could look after him for us?" Lucy asked.

"No problem, Miss Lucy. Alright let's go." All the villagers began leaving the center.

Karissa continued staring at them until she heard the giant rat jump up from the ground. She looked back and saw Sherry jump up into Angelica's hand then started leaving towards the forest. What was that fairy wannabe thinking? Lucy, who apparently go too excited, accidentally grabbed onto Angelica's foot. Leaving Happy, Natsu and Karissa dumbfounded.

Happy sweat dropped, "Yep she's stupid."

Natsu stared at the flying rat, "More like insane!"

Karissa frowned and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Ditto."

For whatever reason, at some point Angelica stopped flying and started laughing in mid air... Then eventually crashed down in the forest.

"Do you think she made it? That big rat might have crushed her." Natsu wondered. Happy took out his wings and decided to go check on her.

"Hey, drop me off outside the village!" Karissa jumped up letting Happy grab the back of her sweater. She turned her head back, "Those two are yours Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Happy lowered Karissa onto the ground. She thanked Happy before stretching her limbs. The blue feline looked at her curiously, "You're not going to help Lucy?"<p>

Karissa paused her stretching, she slowly relaxed herself and stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets. "... She'll be fine. I have faith Lucy can do it. Besides... I doubt love girl will be much of a challenge..." She said with a small grin, Happy tilted his head to the side.

"Then... What are you going to do?"

Karissa's grin slowly faded, suddenly feeling interested in the floor she stared at it while tracing circles with her foot. Happy kept flying the air while taking a glance at the forest since a loud noise came from there. The blue feline looked back at her and gave her a concerned look.

"You're going back there... back there where Lyon is right?"

Karissa chuckled softly, how did he know? "Yeah I am..."

"How come? You know what he did to Gray. What happens if he does that to you too...?"

"I don't know. I just have to go back there. I need some answers... Or probably I'm just making up an excuse to just see that icey jerk..." Karissa looked up at the sky. "I have the strong need to go see that guy..."

Happy frowned worriedly, "Well... if it's something you think you have to do... Then, be careful."

Karissa gave Happy a reassuring smile and softly patted his head. "Haha! Don't worry Happy! I know I won't end up like Gray~! That nightmare of a training I did with my family wasn't for nothing after all!" The female ice mage spun around and started walking away with a small wave of her hand.

"You go on ahead and check on Lucy..." She looked back and gave Happy a worried look. "Be careful though... I have a nasty feeling..."

"Aye...?"

Karissa started walking a little faster towards her desired direction. The temple, the place where Lyon stayed at... She couldn't help but think about different scenarios and the consequences of each. She needed to prepare herself to meet him face to face, and figure out how to stop shaking like a leaf.

Lyon.

She knew she was going to fight him. After all, she was his enemy and he made it clear.

Karissa puckered her lips and tilted her head, _Hmm... Wasn't it a tie?_

* * *

><p>Alone in the throne room of the temple, Lyon sat there while thinking to himself. Currently his three minions were busy following his orders. Deliora's revival was at stake here, no one was going to interfere with his plan. He is so close to achieving his dream...<p>

He placed his elbow on the arm chair and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

He honestly didn't expect to meet his former classmates. Especially not when they were trying to stop him. Although they may have been close as children, he won't hesitate to crush them.

Karissa.

He closed his eyes.

She indeed looked a little different. Her black hair now had brown streaks in them, she dressed in an opposite style than she was younger. She didn't wear the most feminine clothes now, her style was a little more boyish. But what made him recognize her right away was her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He looked at her eyes, they were of a nice shade of dark brown. "Hey... You got nice eyes." He complimented while leaning closer to her face to look more closely. She was taken back by his compliment and her cheek turned a little pink.<em>

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! They have a nice color!"_

* * *

><p>Hmph. Such a pity, his minions would have already started the bloodshed. Although if she left now-<p>

Lyon opened his eyes. He sensed a certain ice mage's magic power enter the temple.

_'Oh? She didn't fight alongside her allies?_' He set down his arm and stood up from his chair. _'I believe she has business with me, I'll make this quick._'

Lyon began walking out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Karissa nervously played with her checkered bracelet as she entered the temple. She managed to walk across the huge hole that Natsu had caused in the morning. She had decided to walk around the temple to try and get familiar with the place thinking maybe it could be useful for her to do so. She made it across a hallway and found some stairs.<p>

"This probably brings me to the... third floor?" The female ice wizard decided to walk up the steps cautiously. She really was starting to regret the decision of coming to the temple, she should have went to go help Lucy instead. However despite this, she really needed to see her former classmate even though it made her tremble for no reason... Well, she didn't know the reason why she was trembling so she assumed it was for no reason.

The moment she arrived at the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a ray of light. She squinted as it attack her left eye, she covered the light with her hand. There was a small hole in the wall, she frowned and approached it. She made herself a small ice dagger and poked the wall to make the hole bigger. She was surprised, the sun was beginning to come up. Man how long did she take to just arrive at the temple?

"What do you think you're doing?"

That cold voice made her yelp in surprise, she was already found by that Heartless Emperor?! She quickly scampered away from him and kept a comfortable distance between them. From where he was standing it seemed like he was right behind her! How could she not hear him?!

"L-L..." Odd, she couldn't properly say his name. He merely crossed his arms.

"I wonder why they didn't try to stop you from coming here." Lyon muttered to himself. However, she could hear him since he temple was so quiet.

"That's because Natsu is dealing with eyebrows and dogboy. Natsu is the fire wizard you saw earlier. And the girl you saw escaping with the flying cat is dealing with love girl." Karissa managed to say without stuttering, well that was improvement. Now, if only her shaking would stop.

He sighed, "Now, I'm going to give you the same warning as Gray. Don't try to interfere, whether you like it or not, I'm resurrecting Deliora." Lyon said with an almost apathetic face.

Karissa breathed in and let out a shaky breath. "Then why don't you tell me why you're doing all this... What will you _GAIN_ by resurrecting that thing?!"

Lyon uncrossed his arms. "You should know by now, if I remember correctly I spoke to you about it many times. More times than Gray."

...

...

...

_"Hey Karissa...!"_

_"You wanna know what my dream is?!"_

_"O-Okay, what is your dream?" Karissa asked with a small smile._

_Lyon grinned. "It's..."_

...

...

...

Realization came down hard on her. Karissa covered her face with a trembling hand. Lyon's greatest dream as a child was to one day surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard. However, from what Gray had told her years ago Ur's used herself as the ice to seal away the demon. Which meant in a way she couldn't defeat the demon... And if Lyon wanted to continue his dream...

"I see you've figured it out, it wasn't too hard wasn't it?"

Karissa sighed heavily, _too much, too much._ Resurrecting this demon to surpass Ur did make sense. However, reviving that beast would only mean many innocent lives would be in danger.

"That's the reason?!"

Lyon raised an eyebrow as her voice grew a little louder. Her eyes were staring at the ground.

"Are you insane?! You should obviously know what that thing could do! That thing killed many innocent! The list of deaths it had caused will only continue if you revive it! Even Ur couldn't beat! You've already beaten Gray and hell you could actually defeat me too! Doesn't that make you her star pupil?! Isn't that enough?!" She said hysterically while waving her hands.

Lyon merely ignored her words, "If you want to blame someone, you should blame Gray. After all it's his fault Ur's gone. If only he had not foolishly challenged Deliora, this wouldn't be happening."

Karissa looked at him straight in the eyes. "I never blamed Gray for Ur's sacrifice, and I never will. I won't blame anyone. However, I could probably blame myself. If only I hadn't left, if only I stayed... Then I could have probably stopped Gray the night he decided to go off on his own." She clenched her fists tightly as she spoke.

"Maybe. But I doubt you could have stopped him. Being stubborn for revenge will obviously be stronger than some petty words."

_One more try... _"I'll ask again, what makes you think you can beat it? You've always been the superior student, my senior, and I bet you still are so why?"

Lyon glared at her, "I can beat it! Even though Gray ruined everything when she died, I can still make my dream a reality by defeating the one thing she could not!"

Karissa tensed. _No use..._

...

...

...

She made her right foot step back. "So... you're really going to do this?"

"I think you already know the answer."

Karissa clicked her tongue in annoyance. She opened her palm and slammed her fist in it. "Hey Lyon, remember when Ur used to make us spar? Well do you remember that we have a tie? How about we see how we've improved during these past years?" She stared at him fiercely as cold air began surrounding her hands.

"Alright. Yes, let's." Lyon lifted a hand and ice began to swirl around it.

_During this S-Class quest, I refuse to use anything but the Ice Magic that Ur had taught me._

"Ice Make...!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated I seemed to have caught the 'Writer's Block Cold' but <strong>**I'm alright ****now. **

**But hey, the next chapter is already half done~**


	19. Chapter 19: Revival Of Deliora

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>She made her right foot step back. "So... you're really going to do this?"<p>

"I think you already know the answer."

Karissa clicked her tongue in annoyance. She opened her palm and slammed her fist in it. "Hey Lyon, remember when Ur used to make us spar? Well do you remember that we have a tie? How about we see how we've improved during these past years?" She stared at him fiercely as cold air began surrounding her hands.

"Alright. Yes, let's." Lyon lifted a hand and ice began to swirl around it.

_During this S-Class quest, I refuse to use anything but the Ice Magic that Ur had taught me._

"Ice Make...!"

* * *

><p>Happy couldn't help but feel a little concerned for Karissa as he flew in the air. Her face looked kind of troubled, and it was kinda of the first time he saw her in this kind of state. Like she wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do... But he knew she'd be fine in the end.<p>

After a while of flying, Happy was getting a little tired the moment the sun began to come up. As he continued searching, he made it past the forest and noticed Angelica knocked out next to Sherry.

Although he had to wonder... what did Karissa mean by nasty feeling?

Once Happy noticed Lucy, he happily flew towards her, he was relieved to see her alright! "Hey, I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're okay! I was worried-!"

...

...

...

Erza. Erza was HERE!

He immediately started flying in the other direction as quickly as he could!

Unfortunately, Erza was way faster and simply caught him by his tail.

_Now I know what she meant..._

* * *

><p>Ugh, why do his stupid creations move?! I quickly jumped up as an ice eagle pierced the spot I was standing just a moment ago, I hopped over a big boulder and took cover for a moment to catch my breath. Man, this was a terrible idea! I cautiously glanced behind the boulder to see if Lyon did anything, my eyes widened once I was suddenly facing a giant ice tiger that was only seconds away from smashing the boulder along with me. I was barely able to dodge the attack. I stood up and backed away as quickly as my feet allowed me to, however I tripped over my own feet and fell backwards.<p>

"My, what a pitiful display."

I frowned.

"Gray was able to put up more of a fight than that." He said nonchalantly before lifting his hand again. He casted some ice eagles and made them charge at me. I narrowed my eyes at them, I sat up and slammed my fist in my palm. "Ice Make: Tearing Ghoul!" Wild and violent ice ghouls charged towards his ice eagles and tried to destroy them. While my ice ghouls were busy fighting off Lyon's ice eagles, I scrambled up to my feet and jumped above the ice creations.

"Ice Make: Rapier!" I held my ice rapier backwards and swung it at Lyon who casually backed away. Once I landed on the floor I flipped my rapier forward and gripped it in my hand firmly. I pointed it at Lyon.

"And you two _still_ rely on two hands." He smirked.

"Well, of course. As Ur always said, single handed ice make is _incomplete and unbalanced_." I said firmly.

"I'm an exception. I mastered single handed ice make and was still able defeated Gray who uses two hands." He extended his arm towards me. "Ice Make: Water Serpent." A giant spiraling ice serpent instantly stormed at me, immediately I flipped back my rapier and tried to sever the serpent's head. My eyes widened once my ice rapier merely broke in half once it made contact with it. Lyon's ice serpent made contact my body and knocked me back a couple of feet away. I stared at Lyon while I landed backwards, he really seemed heartless. I bit my lip, I made an ice gladius and ran towards the snowy-hair asshat.

I flipped it backwards and hurled it at him, when he deflected my ice gladius I was already close enough to him. I clenched my right fist and swung it at his face, what happened next was so fast that I couldn't see it. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelped and froze as he held my wrist, I grimaced when he stared at me with that uninterested face.

I'm weak...

I shut my eyes.

"You're even weaker than Gray."

"I know that!"

I growled, I used my free hand to grab him by the collar. "But know this... that single handed ice make of yours _will_ be your downfall."

He threatened to twist my hand, I immediately let go of him. It wasn't my wish to get any broken bones! I never broke any, I won't start today.I lifted my leg and tried kneeing him in the stomach, but Lyon pushed me back.

He continued to cast more ice creatures and made them charge towards me. I wasn't able to dodge most of them, so I ended up with some injuries. Soon enough I ended up limping, that was definitely not a good sign. Man, what was the use of coming here? I was probably only able to give a slight scrape on his clothes...

I stood up straight and slammed my hand in my left palm. "Ice Make: Shark Frenzy!" Wild ice sharks violently forced their away through Lyon's ice creatures, shattering them in their tracks. I glanced at the wall I was near a while ago, I made myself a giant hammer and rammed into it forcing my way out through the new hole. I threw my hammer at Lyon and let myself fall down to the ground. That should have gave me an opening.

"Ack!"

I saw an ice eagle flew past me, hitting my on the side of my stomach. I winced and covered the new wounded on my stomach, what the hell...?!

Damn. This is going to be a hard fall...

...

...

...

And indeed it was.

I weakly scrambled up to my feet and fleed into the forest. Well that was a waste of time... I couldn't do anything.

Once I was sure I was far away enough from the temple, I fell on the ground and cradled the fresh wound on my skin while laying on the opposite side. I hurriedly lifted my shirt and sealed the bleeding wound with my ice.

I shut my eyes and frowned.

Tsuki is going to kill me when I get home...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"...sa!"

Huh? Who's that? Leave me alone... I wanna sleep.

"Karissa!" The voice was louder. Wait... what that voice was an enemy?!

My eyes snapped open, and I was facing Erza. Much to my surprise, she was kneeling in front of me and she looked angry but more concerned. "Erza...?" I found myself leaning back against a tree, wasn't I on the floor before? Wait... Erza was here! Shoot!

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied and unconsciously placed a hand on my sealed wound. Erza noticed this action and removed my hand from my wound, she looked at it carefully to see if anything was wrong.

"You went against Lyon?"

That voice, it was him! I looked behind Erza, there behind her were Happy, Lucy and... Gray! He was patched up and he looked fine, although he didn't seem pleased with me. I felt like I was shrinking under his gaze, man he was making me feel awful... I already felt embarrassed of my actions! Stop looking at me like that!

"Uh... yeah. Even though I knew I stood no chance against him, I did it anyway." I told him while looking at the ground, I saw Erza give out her hand to me. I didn't even see her get up. I took her hand and got up on my feet with her help.

"That was stupid." Gray said flatly.

"A pointless fight, he was obviously stronger, in the end, I ran away like a chicken." I chuckled to myself. I feel so ashamed of myself...

"We're just glad you're alright." Happy piped up.

"... Thanks..." I looked at Gray, "I'm glad you're alright... You're up next Gray. Defeat him this time."

He nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>Back in the temple's throne room, Lyon sat on his chair while talking to a small man wearing an odd mask. The ice mage had just finished telling about his battle against his other classmate.<p>

"So she ran away from you?"

"Apparently so."

"I guess she knew she couldn't take you on, Cold Emperor."

"Yes, well she _was_ smart enough to run and hide. Zalty, if there's nothing else you need you can leave."

With that said, the small man quickly left without moving and inch. He ended up outside, perching on a tree hidden deep inside the woods. With a grin, he took off his mask and his entire body glowed. Soon enough the glowing subsided and the mask individual was longer there but a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair.

She grinned and looked at the horizon of the ocean. "Karissa Sinclair. Another one of the witch's replacements for me. And not only does her background revolve around Deliora... But Desmonta as well... Hmm, that's a good idea... If Deliora doesn't work, we can use Desmonta. Yes, that's a good idea."

_**BOOM!**_

The woman looked behind her, that was odd, the temple had suddenly tilted to the side. _Judging by that fire, it must be that fire wizard Natsu. Hmph, well... they are known for destruction after all..._

* * *

><p>I tripped once I didn't take a step properly, soon enough I met the ground painfully. Lucy stopped walking and called my name, she kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright? Is it your wound?"<p>

Erza and Gray were looking at me with worry too. I carefully got on four legs without moving too much. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped because I wasn't paying attention to the way I was walking. Haha..." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, even though I insisted I was fine Lucy helped me up back to my feet. Once I thanked her, she smiled and looked back in front of her. Her face suddenly turned into a surprised one and along with Happy, she tilted her head.

"What's with the tilting?" I asked with a small grin. I then felt a hand on my head, that hand turned my head. I felt a metallic bracelet on this person's hand so it was obviously Gray. He pointed at the temple that was now visible from this distance we were at. Immediately I knew who caused that moon temple to tilt.

"Natsu." I spat.

"No doubt." Gray chuckled. "It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's tilted like that the moonlight won't hit Deliora."

"I guess he can use his brain." I smirked.

Lucy set her head up straight, while Happy had some trouble. "My head's stuck! Looking sideways at that crooked temple hurt my neck!"

I saw Erza suddenly punch Lucy and Happy out of the way. I narrowed my eyes at the sound of flying objects, once that started coming near us I dodge along with Gray and Erza. Unfortunately for Lucy and Happy they collided with a tree after Erza had knocked them away.

"We've tracked you down Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to interfere!"

Erza narrowed her eyes at the group around them, "Lyon's minions?"

Lucy looked around her with slight panic, "They're all around us!"

Erza summoned her sword and told Gray to go on ahead. "I'll take care of them, you go and settle things with Lyon."

I went behind Gray with a small smile, I patted his shoulders making him look back at me curiously. "We'll stay here and deal with them. You just go on ahead and give that idiot a nice beating to make him snap out of it." I softly pushed him forward in the direction of the temple. I know Gray will be fine. I gave him a smug grin with a thumbs up.

"We'll fight too!" Lucy took out her whip.

He nodded. "Thanks guys."

Whatever happens next will probably be the conclusion of all of this. Because if I remember correctly Sherry said Deliora would be released probably by today. If it wasn't then that would mean they couldn't do it or something. I just hope whatever happens, no one dies. That would be the worst conclusion of that battle. No, everything would be fine. After all, Gray doesn't lose to the same opponent twice.

I looked away from Gray's running figure and back at the enemy before us. Just as I did, Lyon's followers charged towards me with their weapons readied. I made myself an ice sword and flipped it backwards. Ha, holding a sword backwards seems to be a habit for me. I swung my sword forward and slashed anyone who was in my way. I sensed a fireball heading my way from my right, I narrowed my eyes and ducked. I looked at my right to try and see who used magic, but there was so many people in one place that I couldn't tell.

_**Crack!**_

I yelped and hopped on one foot, I retreated backwards and landed on the floor. I began caressing my abused foot with tearful eyes, "Owie... what the heck?"

"Sorry Karissa!" Lucy apologized frantically while avoiding any incoming attacks.

They didn't stop coming, it's like they had the tenacity of a cockroach. Erza and I were doing most of the work since we were pretty fast but that didn't mean Lucy didn't help. They helped in their own way. Which involved dumping trash on them... A lot of them still surrounded us, and the night was approaching. I don't how long I could keep this up, I was getting pretty tired.

Just when I was panting on my knees, I suddenly felt the ground shake beneath my feet. I straightened up and whipped my head in every direction to find the cause. When my eyes landed on the temple, they widened in shock. What the? The temple had just shifted back to its original angle. My lips frowned, I hope Gray's alright... I furrowed my eyebrows, but if Gray did lose against Lyon it would have nothing to do with the temple tilting back to normal. It had to mean something or someone did it. _Great_, now the temple is fixed the moonlight could shine down on that beast.

Just prefect.

I inhaled and then slowly exhaled, we all manage to cut their numbers in half. Geez, I'll die of old age before we even finish beating these guys. Not to mention the majority of them was normal people holding weapons and a few of them were wizards. A few as in somewhere around five or six people.

I groaned loudly, "Man what a pain."

"This is no time to start getting lazy." Erza warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I covered my mouth as I let out a yawn. "Lucy, do you think you can take them?" Lucy took out one of her zodiac keys, she opened Cancer's gate. After a glow of yellow light, there was a dark skinned man with dark hair and bright red. He was wearing a blue shirt and he had red crab-like scissors. I shook my head and looked at the temple. I frowned again, from the looks of it, someone was preparing to do the Moon Drip ceremony again.

Tch, I looked back at Lyon's followers. We didn't need to waste anymore time!

* * *

><p>"Finally! These guys better stay down now! Let's hurry!" Karissa said hastily, the three others nodded and turned around. "Wait!" one of the called out, it was an old woman with a strange headband, the same one who spoke at the beginning. "we won't let out interfere with the Cold Emperor!" She said while being held up by a young man.<p>

Erza seemed to have recognized the headpieces they both wore. "You people are from the City of Brago, and you want revenge."

Karissa clenched her fists, she lifted up her ice sword and slammed it down onto the floor. Causing small ice fragments to spread as it shattered. "You people are insane, this strong desire of yours for revenge will only get you and the people of this continent killed. Do you ever think of that?! You're putting other lives in danger for your stupid selfish wish for revenge!"

"You don't know anything!" the old lady yelled, "You didn't have to watch as your home was destroyed, as your loved ones died in that destruction."

"I don't know anything? I am a survivor from one of Deliora's attack, before any of you. Gray and I were the only ones who survived that dreadful night. I might not have seen it but I know he did. He saw as our master Ur became the ice keeping us safe today. He understands even more how it feels like to lose someone. This goal for the sake of revenge will do you no good if it manages to kill you all... along with Lyon. Don't waste your years reviving this beast."

No one said a word after Karissa spoke her mind, she lowered her head. At that very moment, a part of the temple blew up and ice shards shined in the moonlight as they rained down. The female ice mage turned around to see, a ghostly smile appeared on her lips. "You're Cold Emperor has been defeated." She looked back at Lyon's followers with an apathetic face.

"What will you do now?"

Before any answer was given, an earsplitting roar came from the temple. Everyone covered their ears, Lucy and Happy complained at the loud noise.

Karissa eyes turned dark, "It's too late..." she whispered to herself. Karissa removed her hands from her ears and quickly ran towards the temple.

Lucy, Happy and Erza went after her while calling her name.


	20. Chapter 20: No Longer Enemies

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Man, was this hassle. I hastily rushed to the temple without looking back, even if my friends called me from behind. Surely, Natsu was down there with the demon right? I mean, he wanted to stop the resurrection just like the rest of us! So he's gotta be there!<p>

The moment I made it to the ruined temple, I ran in there in search of the giant hole we all fell in yesterday. Before heading down, I made myself a stable ice slide and slid down with careful balance. However, because of my hesitance, I slipped and landed on the floor. Not really fun, especially with that wound. I got up with a shaky breath, I held my side with an arm and ran to the place where Deliora was. I really hope no one is dead... I turned around the corner, only to be greeted by the loud roaring of the demon. I quickly winced and covered my ears, geez can't that thing shut up?!

I saw Lyon, Gray and Natsu. By the roughened up look Lyon carried, seemed like Gray won the battle. Not that I'm surprised, I knew he could win. The roaring had stopped and I walked faster towards them. Lyon was slowly getting up on his feet, don't tell me he still wants to fight that thing! I growled and picked up the pace.

"I am... going to... surpass you!"

When I get a hold of him I swear I'm gonna-

Gray struck Lyon from behind, knocking him down. "Enough, Lyon."

I quickly approached Gray and held his arm, "Gray...! I'm glad you're okay..." I smiled at him with relief washing over me, however when he kept looking at me straight in the eyes... I could feel something strange... a bad feeling bubbling up inside of me. He frowned a little, my fingers that held his arms were slowly being loosened by Gray's larger hand, I looked down at my hand and his when he held it a little tighter. Worry immediately replaced my relief, I looked back up at him with my eyes slowly widening. What was he...? I opened up my mouth to speak, but he simply placed a hand on my head.

"Sorry."

Sorry...? Why sorry?

I merely watched him slip his hand off my head slowly, letting it fall to his side. He turned around and stepped into the water, "I'll clean up the mess you've made..." He stopped moving when he was a few feet away from Deliora. He raised both his arms in the air, wait... what... no, no, no. Not that!

The stance of Iced Shell.

"I will seal Deliora. Iced Shell!"

I completely froze, my mind couldn't think of anything at the moment. All I could do is hear Lyon's shouts of protest as Gray continued casting the spell. Casting the Iced Shell spell. The one where the caster's body becomes the ice on the target its used on. Gray would be turned into ice. Gone. Panic rose in my chest as the magic energy became more stronger.

"GRAY! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" I yelled loudly, my feet were just on the verge of just running towards Gray. "STOP!" That last word almost became like a desperate whisper, I do care about what happens if Deliora starts roaming around again, anything that could stop it would be nice. But not like this, sacrificing a friend is not the proper way to do it! Even if they are willing to do it! I began running at Gray, however the moment I stepped into a water with a light splash, I stopped in my tracks. My eyes widened when I saw Natsu get in Gray's way.

"I'll fight it."

"Move, Natsu! Don't get in my way!"

"I stopped you before because I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through you?"

What? He tried to use it before?! _Why that-!_

"If you're gonna use that magic, then use it but I'm not moving."

Deliora roared once again but this time it raised its fist and swung down towards Natsu. Gray's cry desperately told Natsu dodge but he only used his fire magic to throw a punch of his own. Fire burst at the impact, I'm surprised he was even able to touch Deliora without getting smashed! But, I was even more surprised once I saw Deliora's arm cracking and soon enough the demon's body began to crack completely, then finally it began falling apart into the water beneath my feet. My eyes widened once I realized what was going on... that thing was already dead? My knees gave out, and without a care I let myself collapse into the water. It was merely letting out its final dying breath...

"For ten years, its life force has been sapped by Ur's ice... All we saw was its last moment..." I slowly looked back at Lyon, he slammed his fist on the ground and saw some tears fall from his eyes. "I can't compare... I can never surpass Ur!"

I turned away my head from him, and looked at the water surrounding me. It barely felt cold, it felt somehow warm... like someone was hugging me... I let out a shaky chuckle escape my lips. I lifted my hands from the water and covered my eyes with my palms. All that matters, is that we're all safe... Relief and gratefulness, those were the things I felt at the moment and those two things were what triggered these tears that now fell from my eyes.

_Look after them..._

* * *

><p><em>Ur's ice was melted into the water and flowed into the sea. Even so, Ur is still alive. From the sea she'll be able to watch over her beloved students forever. She's telling them "Please don't fight anymore."<em>

After finally getting out of the water, she sat on the side and squeezed the water out of her pants and a part of her shirt and sweater, to make it less heavy. Gray, who was still in the water, watched as she silently did her job. Silently without a word, he walked towards her, she was already aware of his presence by the noise he made in the water. Even so, she refused to look up at him and that only made him guilty. Her tear stained face and those yells she did earlier made him only feel worse. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey... Karissa."

...

...

...

Gray frowned. She was ignoring him by keeping herself busy. He reached for her hands, that were squeezing her pants, he held her wrists to make her stop. "Karissa-AH!"

She only let out a cry of frustration, stood up and pushed him into the water. He sat up and wiped the water off his face, he yelped once he saw her pull back her leg. He tried yelling for her to stop but he was muffled by the sound of splashing water that Karissa caused when she kicked the water. She kept at it for a while, Gray stopped trying to stop her he just let her do whatever she wanted until she was done. He just waited for her to vent everything out, it took longer than he expected, she panted and let herself stagger backwards and fall on the ground, with her legs in the water.

"You done?"

"Shut up."

...

...

...

"Hey..."

"...Yeah."

The words spoken would confuse people since their conversation ended right there.

But to them it was understandable.

_I'm sorry for worrying you._

_Please don't do that again._

Karissa sighed and pulled her legs out of the water to squeeze out the water once again. When she was done she stood up, only to feel a hand on her head once she stood straight. Gray was looking down at her with a small smile, "I promise I won't ever do it again."

She frowned and slapped his hand away childishly, "Yeah. you better! Or else I'll kick your butt around Magnolia!"

"Sure."

"I mean it!"

They heard Natsu scream out of fear, they looked at the pink haired wizard. He was currently trying to escape from Erza, but she was holding on tightly to his scarf. Karissa could feel Gray gulp and step back away in fear. "U-Uh, h-hey! Let's go help Lyon, come on." He immediately bolted to Lyon's side and began helping him up. Karissa blinked, she still would never understand Gray's fear of Erza. She laughed to herself and went to go help Gray and Lyon.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ocean that surrounded the island. After we all exited the temple, we stopped and ended up on a rocky part of the beach. With a small smile on my face I inhaled the fresh air and slowly exhaled. For some reason, it was nice to be outside in the night. I looked back at the others, Natsu was jumping up and down out of joy since we managed to finish the S-Class quest. With a chuckle I took a step towards the group with hesitance, because I was standing behind the rock Lyon was leaning on. I was kinda nervous to be around this guy, I gathered up courage to walk past him while keeping my eyes on Gray and the others. Getting nervous for that?! Man I'm pathetic!<p>

"You think Master Makarov will let us on the second floor?!" Lucy asked, feeling happy just as much as Natsu. I stopped walking when I reached Gray.

Erza immediately shot us a dirty look.

I chuckled nervously, "Haha, I doubt it Lucy... We did just take an S-Class without permission,which IS against the rules." I climbed on top of the rock Gray was leaning on and sat indian style as Erza spoke.

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting?" She asked, "You came to this island to cure the villagers. You were supposed to return them to their human forms." Wait what?

I blinked out of confusion, "Wait hold up, what?"

Erza looked at me, "They have been affected by the immense amount of magic energy released from the Moon Drip ceremonies. In other words, Deliora was not the source of the villagers' curse."

"Oh that's just fantastic!" I spat sarcastically with a stupid smile. "So now we gotta start all over again... How are we going to lift the curse if we don't know what caused it?" My expression turned into an uninterested one.

Gray asked Lyon for some answers and I turned around to look at my senior with a curious look, hoping at least he would know.

He merely had his arms crossed while he stared back at us with those slanted eyes of his, "Let me tell you: I have no idea."

Out of frustration of having to restart this whole quest, I groaned crossed my arms. One thing doesn't make sense, if the magic energy exposure was the reason for this curse... then for what reason does Lyon not look like one of those villagers? What the heck...?

Lucy piped up, "Wait if you guys don't know, how else are we going to-" she was cut off by Lyon, "Three years ago we came here, we knew there was a village on this island. But we did not interfere with the villagers and they never came to see us even once."

I scoffed, "What the hell were they doing for the past three years? Sitting around pickin' daisies?"

"And there remain a number of questions about the effect the Moon Drip has on people's bodies." Lyon continued.

Natsu frowned, "Wait... Are you trying to say it's not your fault?"

I looked at Natsu and waved at him, "Natsu, Moon Drip is said to have effects on the human body if one is exposed to it for too long. And yet look at Lyon, does he look like he has horns on his head? A Tail? Scales? No. And he's been basking under that same light for three years."

"Be careful. They're hiding something." Lyon turned his head away from us, "Well, anyway this is a job for you guild people."

* * *

><p>Karissa watched as Gray followed the group back to village. However, she didn't budge from her spot on the rock which made him turn around.<p>

"You coming?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah, just go on ahead. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, just don't take too long or else you'll have to face Erza."

Karissa rolled my eyes, _yeah like I'm scared of her! I have a sister who is just as scary._ I hummed while nodding my head. He turned back around and continued walking back.

Knowing full well that Lyon was staring at her. She swallowed her nervousness and hopped off the rock. _I'll just stare at something other than his face! That'll work!_, she thought while carefully taking strides towards Lyon. She sensed him staring at her but ignored it and lowered herself and helped him up on his feet by supporting him by draping one of his arms around her shoulders and putting her arm around him.

Feeling some sort of pity, Lyon struggled to get out of her hold. "Unhand me!"

Twitch.

Karissa snapped her head towards him with a nasty look, she did as she was told by dropping him so quickly he didn't have time to register what happened. He grunted when he landed on his rear then gave her a nasty look just as she did to him. "You-"

She cut him off, "Hey now, you're the one who said to 'unhand me' and I did exactly as you said, so I don't wanna here any complaints." She said with while looking at him an annoyed look. She was annoyed that he was giving her that nasty look she just gave him for dropping him! He asked for it! But still... she couldn't help but feel bad for doing so. After staring at each other for a while, Lyon huffed and looked away while trying to get back up on his feet. He was struggling that's for sure, man Gray must have really did a number on him. She sighed, she reached out for him gently and supported him back on his feet just as she did a few moments ago.

"What are you-?!"

"Just lead the way." She mumbled.

...

...

...

Sigh. "Turn left."

* * *

><p>Karissa carefully set Lyon down onto an antique bench that resided on one of the upper floors of the temple. Yeah, she had to carry the man up some stairs to find a seat to set him down on. Lyon's face winced in pain as certain movements made sharp pains appear in his body. Once she finally placed him on the bench, she exhaled in relief and crossed her arms.<p>

"There we go." She took a seat next to him.

He noticed she seemed reluctant to be seated next to him. He looked in front of him and leaned back a little, "... Thank you." He said without looking at her.

She shook her head, "It's no problem really..." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she was looking at his face. It looked calm as he stared at the wall in front of him, he seemed to have cooled down from the fact that he couldn't surpass Ur. She could only wonder what he could possibly be thinking about at the moment... She almost didn't notice his eyes suddenly turn their attention on her since she was lost in thought. She quickly averted her eyes from his and stared at the floor, she felt embarrassed at being caught staring at him.

Wondering what was up with her, Lyon let his gaze wander on her a little longer to try and guess, which didn't ease her embarrassment since she could feel his pair of his eyes on her. To his surprise, she suddenly stood up and walked in front of him which made him look at her curiously. He couldn't help but feel a little cautious as she reached for something in her pants' left pocket.

He blinked in surprise.

It was a bandage roll.

He frowned, "Hey, I don't need your pity. Just go back to your friends already."

Karissa narrowed her eyes at him, "I am not doing this out of pity! I'm doing this because I want to!" She groaned while shaking the bandage roll in the air, letting it unroll at the same time she noticed this and quickly gathered it up. Lyon looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. He seriously didn't expect her to be the complete opposite from how she was little. As children, he would remember her to always be sort of smiley and act more enthusiastic. But now as more grown up people, she wasn't as smiley as she used to be her and face was more blank at times and wasn't enthusiastic. She took the end of the bandage and placed it near his head, "I just happen to have taken this from the village just in case something happened while no one was looking. After all, this is an S-class quest something more dangerous than regular jobs..." She placed a hand underneath his snow like bangs that leaned to the right and pushed it upwards, away from his forehead. Her attention was directed solely on the wrapping while pushing away the thought of Lyon possibly looking at her weirdly.

While she wrapped the wounds are his head, he noticed some red somewhere near the left side of her stomach. Her cyan sweater looked ripped around there and as he examined it more carefully he realized that the red was actually some dried blood. That was the wound he gave her when she jumped off the temple. His eyes slowly wander up to her face, if she had a bandage roll ready to use in case she got hurt why didn't she use it for that?

Once she was done wrapping, she split the bandage and backed away to look at her work. It was actually her first time doing such a thing, but she's seen her sister wrap up some wounds on her and her brothers and copying movements could be a pretty easy task for her.

"So? Is it alright?"

"Yes... Thank you again."

Ugh, the lack of more words makes this uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you use it on yourself?"

Karissa looked at him, her expression told him she had no idea what has was talking about. He lifted a hand to his hair and ruffled his locks, "You said you needed that for any possible wounds that might come up during your mission. Why didn't you use it on the wound I gave you when you tried running away from me?"

...

...

...

"I forgot I had it."

Lyon mentally slapped his hand on his forehead. _What was the use of carrying it with her then? _Suddenly he felt a fist punch him square on the head, in which he let out a yelp for. He smacked away her hand and nursed his head which he hoped wouldn't have a bump on later. He glared at her while she lowered her hand with a blank expression.

What the hell was that for?"

She pointed her index finger, "YOU!"

"What about me?!"

She rolled her eyes and opened her hands, she closed her right hand into a fist and repeatedly slammed it into her left palm. "Two hands! You dumbass! How many times did Ur tell you that?! How many times did she slam her fist on your head to make her point?!" She aimed her right hand at his head to hit him again. Lyon quickly reacted and dodged her fist by barely an inch.

"S-Stop it!"

"Quit moving!" She shouted at him while trying to hit him but still purposely missed.

Lyon's right eye twitched, "Okay! I get it! Stop! That's annoying!" He caught her fist in one hand and pushed her away from him.

Karissa stopped moving and stared at him, she was secretly hoping Lyon would started using two hands just as Ur taught them instead of using that unbalanced one hand style. She sighed and slowly tucked some of her black hair behind her right ear, "Next time, try thinking about how your actions would affect the things around you. Think about the positive points... but most importantly the negatives." She took a seat next to him quietly and paused for a moment, she took his silence as some sort of sign to keep talking. "If you had succeeded on defeating Deliora you would have got your dream and your followers would have finally got their revenge on that beast for ravaging their homes. But... if you had failed and died or something, think of what would happen to the people in Fiore, there might have been a wizard strong enough to kill it. But just think, of the number of lives and homes that would have been lost just because you were selfish and wanted nothing more than to make your dream a reality." She said while thinking back at the memory of watching the beast destroy her home as a child and thinking about the other people who had suffered the same way along with some loved ones. Lyon stared at her speechless as she said those words while staring at the temple's floor, she was right. All he did was think about himself... he didn't spare one thought about the results of if he were to fail in achieving his dream. It took him three years to finally realize that,

"Your plan was indeed ambitious, but it was still formed with not much thought. I understand what your dream meant to you... you were always so passionate about it when we were children..." She looked up from the floor and at him. Her lips tugged upward in a corner once she caught sight of his expression. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, eyes slightly narrowed and his mouth parted a little. It was about time he finally he understood, but honestly it took him way too long. Ur really would have wanted him to expand his world more, instead of limiting it to what was essential to his goal. But now, the time to expand his world has finally come.

Karissa sighed in relief, "I'm glad you finally understand Lyon." She stood up from her seat.

"Go out there... Join a guild, find your home, find that one place you can always return to." She added.

"A guild..." Is it really great that both Gray and Karissa suggest he go to one?

"Yeah." She was silently encouraging him to join a guild because she wanted to see him again in the future, no matter how long it would take. Even though he was being selfish about this whole thing, she wanted to see him open up with other people. She wanted to speak with him as good friends, be around him without feeling all nervous. Almost as the same way when they were kids.

He stood up, this time he was able to stand on his own two feet by himself, then he looked at her."I think you should go now. If you stay here any longer, your friends would come looking for you while thinking I kidnapped." He motioned his head towards the exit.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded with a grin.

Slowly, the sound of footsteps echoed at the end of the hallway on the floor of the temple. Karissa prepared to face whatever was coming even though she didn't need to. The footsteps continued approaching the two and it didn't take too long to reveal who it was.

It was Sherry, Yuka and Toby.

She was surprised to see them as much as they were. Sherry and Yuka looked pretty battered up, man Natsu and Lucy must have really done a good job.

"C-Cold Emperor!" Sherry exclaimed and took a step forward. Yuka however put out a hand in front of her making her stop in her tracks. He cautiously eyed Karissa in case she pulled off anything. Toby just made a confused sound at the sight of Lyon and Karissa standing next to each other.

"Wait, Sherry. We can't do anything risky."

Lyon put up a hand, "Stand down. It's alright. She is no threat to any of us."

"B-But Cold Emperor-" Yuka lowered his hand.

"I lost. Deliora is no longer with us. They are no longer our enemy. Which means it would be pointless to fight now."

Karissa stuffed her hands in her sweater vest. She turned to look at Lyon, she walked passed him while patting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, yeah. I better get going. Don't forget what I told you." Not wanting to stay in the same room as eyebrows, love girl and dog boy she sped up towards the exit.

"See you again." She waves before turning around a corner. When they couldn't see her she immediately started running as fast as her legs could take her back to the village.

She got too nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers, it's been a while! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Conclusion

**I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. I didn't have my computer with me (it's currently getting fixed, taking waay too long...). But my mother bought a new laptop so I'm using it now. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OCS.**

* * *

><p>I found myself in front of the village.<p>

Which was completely rebuilt, as if nothing happened to it in the first place. I was on my way back from the Temple until I saw some giant pieces of wood standing. So I rushed back and this is what I found. Weird.

But I also found myself standing in front of the pit fall trap Lucy made. Erza saw me as she stood a few feet away from it. "Ah, Karissa. Glad you could join us. Now, as I was saying. We've learned that the Moon Drip ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the last three years-" Is it just me? Or is she walking towards the pit fall trap? "-and each night it produces beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't possibly have missed it..."

Erza stepped onto the pit fall trap and let out a girly scream as she fell down in the hole.

I didn't budge from my spot, my eyes merely followed her falling form then immediately darted towards the others.

"Woah! Even Lucy's pit fall trap is back!" Happy said with astonishment.

"She screamed like a girl!" Natsu whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah... And it was cute..." Gray commented.

My eyes darted towards Lucy who was panicking in the background.

Well to put it simply this whole conversation...

* * *

><p>"Natsu I'll need you help to destroy the moon." Erza said clad in her giant armor.<p>

Brought us to the conclusion that, we REALLY did need to destroy the moon.

...

...

...

WHAT.

I stood next to Gray and watched with disbelief as Erza declared what she was going to do. The demons of the village began cheering in happiness as their curse was finally going to be lifted. She summoned her spear, the one that repels darkness. My disbelief only grew as she explained to Natsu how this whole thing was going to work.

I hid my face in the palm of my hand.

"You don't really think they're going to pull this off do they?" Gray asked Lucy and I.

"Hell. No." I groaned.

"Well I think they've totally gone off the deep end this time." Lucy replied.

From a higher spot. Erza, with the help of Natsu, threw the spear towards the moon. Honestly, it looked like some shooting star leaving smoke behind to me. Eventually, it reached and the moon cracked. However, it wasn't the moon it was the sky. We soon figured out the Moon Drip spell had released evil energy in form of gas then crystalized itself above the island like an invisible shell. Which explained the reason why it looked purple here and not outside the invisible shell's perimeter. That in turn caused an alteration of the villagers memories, making them think they were humans that were unfortunately turned into demons by a curse.

Right after that, we had a party.

We were all having so much fun. I didn't really think having a feast with demons would be pretty entertaining. But it was. During the middle of our fun, we thought it would be ruined the moment Sherry and Yuka showed up. But it turns out they only wanted some sort of punishment from us for they've done these past few years. They only wanted revenge on Deliora and by following Lyon their wish would be granted. Natsu, being the kind soul he was, accepted their apology and immediately invited them to join us on the feast.

Which I took the opportunity to get acquainted with the two. Turns out eyebrows and love girl weren't so bad. Eyebrows- I mean Yuka told me that he and dog boy- I mean Toby had both come from the Lamia Scale guild. Which surprised me because that meant Jura Neekis was a fellow guild member of his. Damn and that guy is a wizard saint. Love girl- I MEAN Sherry was rather curious about my past with Lyon. Probably because of her infatuation with him. But anyway, to put it simply I was able to get along with the two just fine.

"Oh... Yuka, you said that you and Toby came from Lamia Scale right?"

"Yes."

"If... you ever go back. Could you try and persuade Lyon in joining too?"

He looked at me with surprise.

My eyes widened, I looked hands and started to nervously play with my fingers. "I probably shouldn't have even asked... But, I think it would be a good idea. I mean he's already friends with you guys..."

"Well..."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled while running towards us before Yuka could even reply. "What are you guys doing sulking around here?! COME ON! LET'S GO DANCE!" And so, Natsu dragged them away again to do some weird demon wiggle-waggle dance.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

"A-Ah!" Sherry gasped in surprise.

"I-I don't think-" Yuka stuttered.

They both looked at me, eyes pleading for help. I blinked. I turned around and pulled out a clean handkerchief. With a grin I waved it in the air, "I wish you the best of luck."

I turned around and laughed to myself as I pictured their desperate faces. As I walked around, I searched for a place less crowded and was a little distant from everyone. I spotted a wooden fence in front of the many houses in the village. It looked quiet around there so I took a seat there. The moment my back touched the fence, I let out a heavy sigh. Man, this whole thing was really getting to me. I'm starting to get tired. I wonder how my family is doing back at home...

Oh wait, on second thought, never mind. I don't even wanna picture what Tsuki might be planning to punish me later...

I should probably just prepare myself mentally before we head back home. Probably savor my last bit of freedom for a while, she was probably going to ground me or something. Tsuki is kinda like a mother to Yukio, C.J and I. Our older sister knew my mother and father more longer since she was born first, but at some point when we were all born we noticed her attitude towards our parents had drastically changed like- she showed a little less respect towards them. Yukio and the rest of us didn't seem to know what was the problem, sure they used to leave in the middle in the night then come back later in the morning. Every time they came back, they showered us with love and did what normal parents do with their children. However, after their death, Tsuki had made it her job to properly care for us in our parents' place. But we all know the love of a mother and father couldn't easily be_ replaced_... But, Tsuki's been around longer than them so she replaced it with her own warmth. But we could _never_ forget _their_ warmth. So ever since, she's been playing role as the responsible older sister we should be proud of and the parent who needs to teach us the right things and guide us properly.

I leaned my head back and looked at the moon. I wonder if things would have been different if Tsuki hadn't done all that and we got adopted or something...

"The moon looks nice tonight..." I whispered to myself before slowly letting out a yawn which I covered with the back of my hand. My eyes were getting heavy...

"Are you getting tired?"

I blinked. I turned my head my left. It was Gray. I flinched in surprise and stared at him as if he grew another head while moving back a little.

"Wh... When did you get here...?" I pointed at myself and him.

He raised an eyebrow, "When you were staring at the moon? I even said 'hey'."

I averted my eyes from his and sort of pouted, "Yeah well... I didn't hear you." I moved back next to him. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit and looked at him, "Wait why are you here? I thought you were with those girls?"

He blushed and ruffled his dark locks with a frown, "Yeah well... I scared them off with my stripping habit..."

I pulled my knees to my chest and smirked, "I bet they thought you were an exhibitionist."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Suddenly, I felt another yawn come up and I desperately tried covering it up by sticking my face between my knees and chest.

"So you are tired."

I pulled up my face and blinked rapidly to push away the tears, "No! I'm not!" I protested. I sounded like a child. "I'm perfectly awake."

Gray ruffled my hair. "Let's go. I'm pretty beat myself, I could use some shut eye too." He stood up and held out a hand to me. I frowned, I grabbed it and let him pull me onto my feet.

"Fine, I just wanna sleep."

"Yeah, I know you do. Your face looks tired, your eyes can barely stay open."

"Oh quiet! Stop looking at my face!" I got embarrassed and quickly ran into the house where we all previously stayed in.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched as Karissa bolted into the house they borrowed with Gray casually walking in right after her. She smirked suspiciously, she began wondering if there was actually something going on between them or something that was soon to blossom.<p>

"Hey Lucy what's up with the creepy face?"

Twitch.

"There's nothing creepy! I'm just wondering if there is something going on between Karissa and Gray."

Erza chucked next to Lucy, "In the guild Karissa and Gray are the two pairs who have known each other longest. From the looks of it, they seem to enjoy each other's presence the most."

"Aye!"

Lucy blinked and looked back at the house, which now only had a dim light. "So they really are close..."

"But who knows if Karissa really likes Gray. She's really good at hiding stuff by lying." Happy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Gray had left the room not too long ago just to go to the bathroom. In the meantime, I closed the lights and turned on the lamp. I even changed my clothes as quickly as I could just in case he came back quicker than I expected him to. When all was done, I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. So this feast marks the end of the S-Class quest, that means I won't be seeing Lyon now. But I guess that's okay... I know I'll see him again now that he's back on the right path. I felt my eyelids get heavy the more I let my wander in m thoughts. I didn't realize I closed my eyes once I heard rustling next to me. I slowly reopened my eyes and turned my head, there I found Gray looking at me like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up. You were already asleep."

"Not it's okay. I'm a light sleeper I can wake up easily..." I mumbled before turning my body towards him and closed my eyes while snuggling into the pillow. I chuckled, "But I can also be a heavy sleeper... But it's rare."

Gray let out a breathy laugh, "Noted."

Most people find this weird: how I'm so comfortable sleeping alone with a guy in the same room. But I honestly don't mind, I've slept in the same room as C.J and Yukio many times, sometimes in the same bed... Wait. I opened my eyes, I found Gray staring at the ceiling with a bored look. Sleeping with your family isn't the same as sleeping with a friend of the opposite sex. Realizing that, I pulled the blanket higher to my face and turned on my other side. I can be really naive...

For a few minutes the atmosphere in the room felt so heavy and awkward that it made me want to run out of the room. However, I didn't want to give the wrong impression to Gray so I stayed put.

"So you talked with Lyon?"

I turned my head a little and glanced at him.

"That was quite a long talk."

"Yeah, well I helped him get back inside the temple on one of the upper floors."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh... And I also told him about the flaws of his plans and helped him smell reality... Ur would have wanted him to expand his world..."

"So you still care about Lyon."

I shifted my body to look at Gray properly, he was doing the same. I averted my eyes and gave a tiny smile, "Yeah, I guess I do. I... I know he's a nice guy." I mumbled before throwing the blanket over my face (with little oxygen to breath in...!). "It was... nice to talk with him though... after... all these years.." I slowly felt my eyelids get heavy, making it harder for me to stay awake. But even though I tried fighting off, I couldn't help but close them. Talking with Gray makes me feel sleepy... his voice, it's rather soothing. Gray... I wonder, do I actually do _feel_ something for him? Is it possible...? I wonder if I do... But, I know I wouldn't mind falling for a guy like him... he's someone I really trust after all...

* * *

><p>Gray noticed that her sentence get slower as she spoke. He didn't reply and waited for a while, before slowly reaching for the blanket and pulling it off her face so she could breathe better. She was definitely sleeping. Gray couldn't help but notice her face looked so relaxed like as if the world was always at peace and there was no problems to trouble herself with. He set down the blanket just above her chest and softly brushed some hair out of her face then slowly set his hand back down next to him. He laid down on his back but still kept his gaze upon her with his head turned in her direction.<p>

_Karissa patted his shoulders from behind with a small smile, Gray looked behind him curiously. "We'll stay here and deal with them. You just go on ahead and give that idiot a nice beating to make him snap out of it." With a soft push, she pushed him in direction of the temple while giving him a smug grin and a thumbs up. She had faith that he could do it..._

_Gray looked down at Lyon's unconscious body. He had caused enough trouble but he would clean up his mess. "Gray!" Her voice brought him back to reality. He felt her grab hold of his arm, "Gray...! I'm glad you're okay..." She smiled with relief. Gray frowned as he stared at her face. He felt bad for what he was about to do, he didn't want to make her sad. Gray gently loosened her fingers from his arms and softly held her hand, then held it a little tighter. She looked down at their hands then back at him, her eyes were slowly widening as she felt a something bad was going to happen. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, Gray placed a hand above her head. He looked at her sincerely and apologized. _

_"Sorry."_

_Gray closed his eyes and slowly let his hand slip off her head, then letting it fall back to his side. He didn't want to see any pained expression coming from her. He had to do this now. To save innocent people, his guild mates and her. _

_As he stepped into the water and started casting the Iced Shell, he could hear her desperately crying out to him to stop._

He felt bad for worrying her like that. He let out a heavy sigh, "I won't do it again. Ur wouldn't have wanted me to do it." He looked at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Karissa."

...

...

...

"It's okay..."

Gray's eyes shot open and he quickly snapped his head towards her.

"It's okay Yukio... The frog likes cookies..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Gray sweat dropped and had a dumbfounded look on his face, _this is probably the first time I've seen her sleep talk in my whole life..._

He turned his face back to the ceiling and let out a small chuckle before finally going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>My younger self quietly watched as my father drew a picture of a landscape, a snowy landscape. His face looked so calm as he moved the pencil across the white page. His silver hair fell in front of his face, but he didn't bother to push them away. My eyes watched every single detail of his hands movements with astonishment. As a child I always loved watching my father create things with his artistic talent, that always inspired me to do more things with art. <em>

_Soon, he picked up his coloring pencils and began coloring with delicacy. He left spots blank for the snow but still added a touch of grey, then he started coloring the blue skies with wonderful shades. My eyes widened at one point, he picked up a green coloring pencil and colored a tree green. Then he started drawing flowers on top of the snow! Why was that?_

_"Daddy?"_

_Without looking up he answered me, "Yes?"_

_"Why are those things there? It's snowy there!" I exclaimed while pointing at them._

_He smiled, he placed down the coloring pencil and looked up at me. He pushed a aside his art and folded his arms on the table, he leaned forward across the table. "Anything is possible in this world filled with magic. I've been to places where beautiful flowers grow on top of the cold snow."_

_"Really? That's possible?"_

_"Yes, such things are possible." He ruffled my hair. _

_"Take me there! I wanna see them too!"_

_He laughed, "Alright baby, one day I will. I promise."_

**_If you promised... why did leave?_**

**_I thought we were important? Why do you and mom always leave? You always came back... Why didn't you this time?_**

_I couldn't sleep, none of us could. But Tsuki, forced the three of us to go to bed. The three of us were talking in the dark, that was light up by a dim light, but then suddenly heard other voices downstairs._

_"...so sorry..."_

_"N-No..."_

_Curiously, we all opened the door and listened to the conversation that was being held downstairs. We peeked behind the wall, we saw Tsuki on her knees in front of the old lady who used to babysit us and she held a hand in front of her mouth as she trembled. There were also two officers inside our home, I didn't know why though._

_"Tsuki, what's going on?" Yukio spoke up and started heading down the stairs. At the sound of his voice, Tsuki flinched and started getting back up on her feet. "Y-Yukio... didn't I tell you to..." She tried speaking loudly, but her voice was too soft and low to notice._

_The old lady saw us and held a sad look on her face, C.J and I were already following Yukio down the steps. "Your poor kids..."_

_"Your mother an father are gone-"_

_"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Tsuki screamed at officer who spoke up. The three of us were standing behind our sister and were facing her back as she looked at the officer who spoke, he seemed taken back by the expression on her face._

_Yukio frowned, "Sis... what's going on?"_

_Tsuki hurriedly turned around and smiled, "It's nothing, just go back to bed." She grabbed Yukio by the shoulders and was about to turn him around, but he grabbed her arms and stared at her. "The truth. Now."_

_C.J and I stared between the stares of our older siblings._

_"They're gone. The left us all alone." She said slowly before clenching both her fists.  
><em>

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened, I turned my head and saw the sun's light peeking through the cracks. I squinted and moved my eyes away from the ray of light, everyone was sleeping- well everyone minus Erza. I sighed, <em>that wasn't exactly the best dream<em> I placed my hand on my face.

...

...

...

Tears?

I was crying in my sleep? I used both hands and touched my face, it was definitely wet by the cause of these tears. "Damn it... what the hell..." I whispered to myself and started to wipe away the tears. I sighed again, but heavily this time.

"Karissa?"

Lucy? Without thinking, I turned my face towards her. She was sitting up right after she pushed off Natsu's arm off her, judging by the surprised expression on her face. The fact that I cried in my sleep looked pretty obvious.

"Karissa... are you okay...? You're..."

I turned my head and looked away, I shook my head and let my hair fall in front of my face. "G-Good morning Lucy... don't worry this is nothing..." I quickly said before grabbing my sweater and darting out of the room in search of the bathroom to wash my face.

Not really the way I wanted to wake up this morning.

* * *

><p>We all ended up taking a pirate ship back home that Erza probably hijacked from some pirates. I joined the others and waved goodbye to the demon villagers that were waving at us from the edge of the island. After a while of saying goodbye, I walked away from the edge of the ship started looking at the ship's surroundings, it was a pretty sight from a certain angle... Maybe... I could try drawing it...? Especially over there, there's a nice tree...<p>

...

...

...

Wait.

Is that?

THE GIANT RAT?!

I ran towards another side of the ship and stared at the giant rat that seemed to be crying tears. But due to my nearsightedness, it was the only thing clear thing I could describe clearly. Wait, I can still see... some people though... Sherry, Yuka, dog boy and... Lyon. I smirked and leaned on the ship's edge, they were watching us leave too. How nice of you Lyon.

If you join a guild, I hope you like it there...

I moved away from the edge of the ship and went to sit at a table that was vacant. Ooh! Look! There's paper and pencil, how lucky of me! I quickly sat down and grabbed the pencil.

_My eyes watched every single detail of his hands movements with astonishment. As a child I always loved watching my father create things with his artistic talent, that always inspired me to do more things with art._

With a soft smile, I looked at the view in front of me. What to draw...?

* * *

><p>Lucy moved away from Natsu who was in the middle of barfing his life on the edge of the ship.<p>

"I swear Natsu, you are _seriously pathetic_!" Gray spat with annoyance and crossed his arms. Lucy sighed and looked at him, "Gray you- GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy exclaimed, "ALL OF THEM ARE GONE!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!"

"NO! GO PUT THEM ON!"

"CRAP!"

Gray scurried off to find his clothes before Erza or any of those pirates caught him butt naked. Lucy groaned, Fairy Tail was filled with weirdos and it would probably take years for her to get used to it. There was Erza the almighty but scary, Natsu the crazy one with a flying talking blue cat, Gray the stripper and Karissa the lazy-

Wait, where was she? She knew Erza went to speak with the pirates in the cabin but she didn't know where Karissa disappeared to... That reminds her, Karissa was crying this morning wasn't she? Is she alright?

Lucy walked around the ship and looked around for her, _I wonder if she's feeling sad... perhaps it's best if I left her alone for a while... Oh._

She found her.

She alone. Sitting at a table and concentrating on something with a pencil in hand. She was drawing something! Lucy felt her curiosity perk up inside of her and quietly took steps behind her. Lucy moved behind her while waving her arms in the air to see if Karissa could see her but once she got no reaction, she peeked at her drawing slowly. The moment her she laid her eyes on it, she was amazed at the art. Karissa had drawn a picture of the sea, however the Celestial Wizard was more amazed at the fact the drew the sea from when they had carried Lyon out of the temple and after Deliora's ice melted into the sea. It was almost like the real thing! It was probably when she sat on top on the rock that Gray was leaning back on.

Suddenly, Karissa turned around so quickly that Lucy lost her footing and fell backwards. The female ice wizard grinned before hiding a laugh, "Yes Lucy? Need tips on flying?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Flying?"

Karissa rested her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek in her palm, "You were flapping your arms behind me a moment ago, no?"

"You knew I was there? You were so concentrated!" Lucy grumbled while standing back up on her feet, she took a seat in front of Karissa who only lifted a finger in the air and waved it. "In battle, you should always be prepared for anything and be aware of things around you. Battle knowledge from aunt Maya. I also tend to apply that to everyday life."

Lucy grinned, "Oh yeah? But when it comes to Gray you get startled so easily." Perhaps she'd get a reaction from this~!

Karissa shrugged, "Not my fault. I can't keep track of every single thing. Besides, Gray's just a snake I can't keep track off." She laughed with a sly grin. Lucy frowned, that wasn't the reaction she expected. Was she lying? Ah, she couldn't tell... Happy was right.

"Well anyway, nice drawing." Lucy smiled, she turned the drawing towards her and looked at it with amazement.

Karissa blinked, "Thanks. But it's nothing compared to my dad's. His were way better than mines."

"Your dad's _were_? You mean he stop-"

Lucy immediately stopped talking. Words of Sorcerer Weekly's magazine flashed in her mind, the issue that Karissa and her family were on was so big because they were children of strong wizards who died. Zack and Reiya Sinclair were wizards who unfortunately died in battle and from what Mirajane told her Karissa and her siblings lost them at a young age. Tsuki took all the responsibilities on her shoulders at a very young age once they were gone. And the topic about their parents can be a touchy subject to all four of them.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy lowered her head.

Karissa stared at Lucy once she apologized to her, she narrowed her eyes at thought of that stupid magazine. That stupid thing really didn't have to write stuff about them in the first place. The black haired wizard sighed, "Yes, my father is gone and so is my mother. Nothing new."

Lucy's eyes widened as she so casually said it, Karissa was simply staring at the tip of her pencil with an uninterested look. Then she looked at Lucy with a grin, she grabbed the sketch and held it up in front of her. "As I was saying, my father was an amazing artist. He would inspire me to draw things on my own, which is how I pretty much got the talent for it."

"I-Is that so?"

"Uh-huh! But it's not something I do it out in the open~ Only a few people have seen my drawing talent- that includes my family too! Oh, and you can cont yourself among those few people~!"

Lucy smiled softly, "I'm glad I can. Your talent for art is amazing."

"Thanks! I got got my inspiration from I dream I had." She said while puffing out her cheeks, but then sighed. "Still not as good as him."

Lucy's eyes softened, she noticed an emotion within Karissa's eyes. Loneliness perhaps? She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she knew it expressed some sort of sadness that she was currently feeling.

_I bet the dream you had was about your father wasn't it?_

"Hey, that's a drawing isn't it? Can I see?"

Karissa perked up at the sound of Gray's voice behind her. She turned around in her seat and stuck her tongue out at him which he raised an eyebrow at in response to her little action. "If you get on your knees and beg!"

_Oh? So that's how she want to play? _Gray smirked. He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at the paper in her hands that was flipped the other way so he wouldn't see. "Can't be anything special. Probably some five year old sketch."

Karissa leaned back from him in an offended manner, "Excuse me? You know my art is good!"

"Really?" He gasped sarcastically.

"Hey! No using sarcasm! I'm the sarcastic one here!"

"Whatever, just let me see it already."

Karissa laughed, "Here." She stood up and walked next to him, she flipped the paper and showed him the picture she drew straight from her memory. There were comments said by Gray and laughs here and there making Lucy, who was watching them, smile.

_I guess Gray is that one friend to Karissa who could lighten up her mood in an instant. It must be nice_

Lucy was so lost in thought until she was suddenly startled at the sight of Karissa's drawing was in her face. She let out a yelp and pushed her chair back a little, "Wh-What?"

Karissa dropped the paper on the table in front of Lucy, "Here, you keep it."

Lucy blinked in surprise. Gray who previously had his arms crossed, uncrossed them in surprise. "You're giving it away?"

Karissa shrugged, "Yeah, it was only a drawing of the sea. Here Lucy, take it as your first momento of your first scandalous act in Fairy Tail." She said while giving her mischievous grin. Adding a little 'Took an S-Class Quest with Natsu without permission!' in the corner with a smiley face.

"THEN I DON'T WANT IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Few months of school left... meaning exams are approaching bleh. I'll try and update as much as I could after school when I'm free since I get so damn busy on weekends.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22: True Magic

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, only my ocs!**

* * *

><p><em>I thought coming home was going to be relaxing and fun!<em>

_NO, ERZA JUST TOLD US WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US! Master Makarov definitely had a punishment planned for all of us who broke guild rules! That would probably mean he was going to make us to **that!**_

Scared, Lucy watched as Natsu got dragged away by Erza while crying tears and desperately trying to escape the mighty Erza's hold. His cries got farther as Erza continued dragging him with almost no effort at all. Lucy heard mumbling and low squeaks behind her, she turned around and found Gray mumbling and breathing heavily on the floor. Karissa was standing straight next to him, looking at the sky with her soul coming out of her mouth, letting out squeaking noises.

Lucy felt terrified for the upcoming punishment.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT IS?! I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!"

* * *

><p>After my soul returned to my body, I found myself alone with Gray. Lucy had already went ahead to catch up with Erza and Natsu, desperately asking what was the punishment for all of us. Gray finally calmed down, he was slowly taking in deep breaths and patting his cheeks once he exhaled. I sighed, I ran my fingers in my hair.<p>

"Gray, just go on ahead. I'll be going home."

Gray looked at me like I was crazy, "What? But we have to go to the guild?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Yeah well, I'd hate to make my sister worry more than she already has." I said while staring at sky. "I really should apologized..." I whispered to myself.

Gray shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh well, okay then."

"Yeah." I nodded.

...

...

...

"Well, then!" I took a step forward in the way where my house was. "I'll see you later Gray..." I waved with a sheepish grin, then immediately bolted home while probably leaving some dust behind me.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

><p>Once I arrived in front of the door of my house, I realized I left the house without my keys. I sighed and let my shoulders drop, I thought since Gray and I wouldn't take too long in dragging back Natsu and Lucy back to the guild, I wouldn't really need my keys. I really should have thought about the idea of actually joining them on the S-Class Quest... Ahrg what should I do...? If I knock on the door now, Tsuk would probably knock it down from inside and fall on me. Then start dragging me inside to do who knows what! I backed up from the door and stared up at the window of my room. What if I just climbed up to my room? Ah wait, Tsuki's got good ears. Forget that. I looked back at the door in front of me and grimaced, you know what? I'll just make an ice key. I lowered my hand above the doorknob and slowly created an ice key. Slowly pushing it in, I turned it and carefully opened the door.<p>

I peeked inside my house and looked left and right, no one was in the living room. I was so nervous, I practically ended up slithering in my own home. The kitchen and my living room was in the same place in the house, it was pretty big.

None of my siblings were downstairs... I closed the door and lowered my bag on the floor.

My eyes widened, I jerked my head to the right. "Wait... if no one is on my right..." I turned my head to the left, "or the left..." I looked down, "or beneath me..."

I jumped in my skin when I realized what was going to happen.

**"Then they are above you!"**

I yelped and looked up, Tsuki was on the ceiling! "GAH!" I shouted and started running towards the stairs while tripping.

"Oh no you don't!"

I suddenly kissed the floor once she landed on me making the sound of my being colliding on the floor shake throughout the entire house. At that moment, Yukio and C.J came running out of their rooms and saw me under the devil.

"C.J...Yukio...big brothers! HELP ME!" I cried anime tears.

They merely walked down some steps and sat down on the last one, then leaned their arms back on some.

"So mean!" I whined.

_**Later...**_

"Karissa! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"I knew you were..."

"How could you do something so foolish?! Did you even think about what you were doing?!"

I was sitting on the couch with both my brothers sitting next to me and Tsuki was sitting on the couch in front of me with her arms crossed, between us was a wooden table. I wasn't looking at her face, I chose to keep my eyes on my hands. I could feel the stares of my brothers with their arms crossed.

"I knew what I was doing... I was stopping the curse on the island, which by the way wasn't actually a curse."

Tsuki groaned in frustration, she tugged on one of her long ponytails and rubbed her temple with two fingers. "Karissa, I don't care about that curse, you're the one I care about!"

"I know-"

"Then why did you do it?" She cut me off.

I lifted my head and looked at her while slightly furrowing my eyebrows. "Well, at first Gray and I were actually going to stop Natsu and Lucy... but then we got roped in it too and decided to actually do it with them. But does it really matter now? I'm still here, I made it through the S-Class Quest!"

She slammed her hands on the coffee table between us and leaned forward, "You know you are not qualified for those quests, yet you still went on one. It's against guild rules! Tell me, what would have happened if you actually died on this quest? Did you think of that little negative percent chance? No you didn't. If we lost you, think of how much grief and sorrow you would have caused for the rest of us. Think. Think Karissa, use your head!" I flinched. "You, who values human life, would really do something that would have killed you? I thought you knew better."

I suddenly felt like the words I told Lyon were thrown back in my face in a different way. He must have felt guilty like this. She's completely right. Perhaps it was just by chance that Lyon's friends were no match against us. But if it was a completely different job, a dangerous one. I don't think I could have predicted that outcome. I mean, I wasn't able to hurt Lyon the way Gray did. Proves how much skill difference there is... I don't think I'd last on an S-Class Quest.

And it's just as she says. I, who values life, would_ normally_ never try something like that...

I screwed up this time.

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry, Tsuki. I promise I won't ever do it again, I swear I won't. You are right, I was being foolish... I wasn't thinking correctly. I wouldn't want to cause anyone grief or sorrow just because of my own misjudgement. I'm really sorry for worrying you so much."

I could feel her eyes on me as I kept my head lowered. Even though I was a good liar, I can't lie towards Tsuki. It's just not possible. So now, I could tell she knew I was being sincere.

I felt a hand pat my head twice. I blinked and peeked up by shifting my eyes upwards and looking through my hair that was in my face.

"You are forgiven."

"Are you sure?" I looked up with a frown. I really didn't want Tsuki to be upset with me anymore.

She sat back down on the couch and smiled softly, "You won't do it again, yes?"

"I won't."

"Then you are _forgiven_. I trust you. I believe you."

I sighed in relief as she said those words, it was like a giant weight I didn't know I had was lifted off my shoulders! I felt C.J ruffle my head and then felt Yukio throw an arm around me.

"You may act tomboyish-" I gave her a deadpanned look. "-but you still have the heart of a girl who sincere and kind." I frowned and looked away, while mumbling how that was a lie.

Tsuki laughed softly, "Learn how to take a compliment sometimes! I swear the only times you take compliments are when they are for your drawings!"

I shrugged, "Hmm, sure."

"But something good actually happened to me on the job!" I grinned. "I met my friend Lyon again!"

"Oh yeah! He was that kid with the spiky snow coloured hair, yeah?" C.J exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!"

I heard Yukio clear his throat next to my ear, I jumped at the sound and looked at him weirdly. Yukio frowned and stared at me, "If we could move onto another topic, please." He lifted his hand and brushed his nose with his index. "Karissa, I couldn't help but notice that you smell like Gray."

What?! I DO?!

I grabbed a fistful of my shirt and sniffed it. He was right. It did kinda smell like Gray, but it was so faint! I'm wearing the same shirt I slept with since I was kinda lazy to change my top. I mean I could just throw my sweater on anyway.

"You can't fool my nose. You know my sense if smell is above average." Yukio said with a smug grin, but then his grin turned back into a frown. "...So you smell like Gray, huh?"

I slowly looked at my brother, "Yeah, and?"

He looked at me with a skeptical look.

...

...

...

I frantically shook my head.

C.J gasped next to me, "YOU DID NOT!"

"NO!"

"_Karissa_." Tsuki said slowly with a tone of warning.

"Oh my god!" I groaned while leaning back on the couch with exasperated expression. I can't believe this! They are thinking I did something impulsive with Gray! I know I said I'm naive but not that much!

Yukio just shrugged, "Just answer, did you sleep with him or not?"

My face turned red from all this embarrassment, I growled at him and threw my hands in the air, while at the same time knocking his arm of my shoulders. "NOOOOO!" I shouted angrily and got up from my spot between the two males. They seem to be taken back from my outburst.

Yukio put up his hands in front of him. "Look I'm just asking! I mean you are _grown_ up now, right? And- wait did you have the _talk_ yet?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, "You stupid- OF COURSE I DID! YOU AND TSUKI GAVE IT TO ME WHEN C.J AND I TURNED SIXTEEN! BUT I ALREADY KNEW IT SINCE I SAW IT IN A BOOK!"

...

...

...

"Karissa, just calm down now." Tsuki said slowly.

"I'm trying but Yukio is being a stupid idiot!"

"HEY! RESPECT!" Yukio glared at me. "Look, all I did was ask you a question!"

"Well, then enough questions!"

Before Yukio could open that stupid mouth of his again, C.J grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in his face. "Look, sis. He's only worried that you did something bad without thinking, I mean you did just take an S-Class Quest without permission. So it's only natural he feels that way!" He quickly said before looking down at Yukio, "Right?"

His voice was muffled, but he was nodding at the same time. I guess he is just worried...

I sighed and let my anger slowly fade away. "Look, I didn't sleep with Gray, I slept NEXT to him. Big difference okay? And this-" I pointed at my shirt, "Is the same shirt I slept with, so I think his smell is still on me. Okay?"

He pushed the pillow off of his face and smiled, "Okay!~"

I rolled my eyes, "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to my room and change so that when I head to the guild there are no misunderstandings like this again." I said while heading to the stairs and running up it. Geez, Yukio is so stupid sometimes.

I opened my door and locked it when I shut it.

...

Everyone in the living room looked at each other and didn't say anything. They hadn't realized the subject of her being irresponsible was a little touchy... Next time, they'd have to think before they speak, especially Yukio.

"Hey guys."

Tsuki and Yukio looked at C.J, who seemed to be picking up something from the floor.

He stood up and lifted up Karissa's sweater, that she somehow removed and forgotten it.

* * *

><p>I was back at the guild, sitting alone at a table while remembering the stuff that happened back at home. I was kinda irritated after changing clothes though, after I took off my shirt and passed by my mirror in my room. I noticed I had a scar a few inches lower from my abdomen and on the opposite side of my Fairy Tail mark. If there is one thing I dislike is that when things get inflicted on my person and take time to heal. No it's more like I hate change, when I saw that scar something changed in my appearance and that freaked me out.<p>

I had the upper part of my body leaning against the table and my hands gripping the other end of it.

I let out a deep sigh and propped myself up with my elbows.

"Karissa, here you are." A voice said from behind me. I didn't bother to look behind me since I already knew who it was.

"Here I am, yee...!" I said sarcastically while doing a weak fist pump in the air.

"Well someone's enthusiastic." Gray said before taking a seat in front of me. He leaned back in his seat, putting one arm back on the chair and left one arm on the table.

"I know right." I looked at Mirajane on the other end of the guild hall and watched as she served Romeo a drink and began chatting away with him.

"So? How's your sister?" Gray spoke up to get back my attention. I looked at him and shrugged with a grin, "Everything's fine. I apologized and she forgave me... although I did get yelled at that's for sure. But all that matters is the fact that she forgave me."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well my brother-" I stopped mid sentence and froze, oh there was no way I'm going to tell him that. That is something I really don't want to share. "You don't need to know."

"What? Something bad happened?"

"Something like that."

"What?"

I scoffed, "I'm not telling you. That's a secret between me and my family and I'll personally make sure it doesn't get out."

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?" He kept insisting on knowing! I decided to just change the subject, "SO! Gray, anyone you like in Fairy Tail? Special girl or something?"

Gray raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, "I think you already asked me that question and you know I won't answer it." He said while leaning forward and folding his arms on the table. "But... I'm willing to trade the information."

"Forget it." I answered immediately without hesitation.

For some reason I saw his face relax in relief...

Well, at least I manage to change the subject. I don't want to think about that stupid conversation for the rest of the day, I'd rather talk about the time I could barely hit Lyon on the S-Class Quest... Actually, that's something I don't want to think about either...

* * *

><p><em>I quickly jumped up as an ice eagle pierced the spot I was standing just a moment ago, I hopped over a big boulder and took cover for a moment to catch my breath.I cautiously glanced behind the boulder to see if Lyon did anything, my eyes widened once I was suddenly facing a giant ice tiger that was only seconds away from smashing the boulder along with me. I was barely able to dodge the attack. I stood up and backed away as quickly as my feet allowed me to, however I tripped over my own feet and fell backwards.<em>

_"My, what a pitiful display."_

_I frowned._

_"Gray was able to put up more of a fight than that." He said nonchalantly before lifting his hand again. He casted some ice eagles and made them charge at me. I narrowed my eyes at them, I sat up and slammed my fist in my palm. "Ice Make: Tearing Ghoul!" Wild and violent ice ghouls charged towards his ice eagles and tried to destroy them. While my ice ghouls were busy fighting off Lyon's ice eagles, I scrambled up to my feet and jumped above the ice creations._

_"Ice Make: Rapier!" I held my ice rapier backwards and swung it at Lyon who casually backed away. Once I landed on the floor I flipped my rapier forward and gripped it in my hand firmly. I pointed it at Lyon._

_"And you two still rely on two hands." He smirked._

_"I'm an exception. I mastered single handed ice make and was still able defeated Gray who uses two hands." He extended his arm towards me. "Ice Make: Water Serpent." A giant spiraling ice serpent instantly stormed at me, immediately I flipped back my rapier and tried to sever the serpent's head. My eyes widened once my ice rapier merely broke in half once it made contact with it. Lyon's ice serpent made contact my body and knocked me back a couple of feet away. I stared at Lyon while I landed backwards, he really seemed heartless. I bit my lip, I made an ice gladius and ran towards the snowy-hair asshat._

_I'm weak..._

_I shut my eyes._

_"You're even weaker than Gray."_

_"I know that!"_

_I growled, I used my free hand to grab him by the collar. "But know this... that single handed ice make of yours will be your downfall."_

_He threatened to twist my hand, I immediately let go of him. It wasn't my wish to get any broken bones! I never broke any, I won't start today.I lifted my leg and tried kneeing him in the stomach, but Lyon pushed me back._

_He continued to cast more ice creatures and made them charge towards me. I wasn't able to dodge most of them, so I ended up with some injuries. Soon enough I ended up limping, that was definitely not a good sign. Man, what was the use of coming here? I was probably only able to give a slight scrape on his clothes..._

_I stood up straight and slammed my hand in my left palm. "Ice Make: Shark Frenzy!" Wild ice sharks violently forced their away through Lyon's ice creatures, shattering them in their tracks. I glanced at the wall I was near a while ago, I made myself a giant hammer and rammed into it forcing my way out through the new hole. I threw my hammer at Lyon and let myself fall down to the ground. That should have gave me an opening._

_"Ack!"_

_I saw an ice eagle flew past me, hitting my on the side of my stomach._

* * *

><p>I winced at the memory. What an embarrassment... I... I can't stay like this. This will only bug me for a longtime... I need to get stronger now... I have to.<p>

I immediately pushed my chair back and stood up with my palms on the table. My hair fell in front of my face as I stared at the wooden table, I need to go there.

Gray looked surprised since I suddenly just stood up. I heard him ask me what was wrong but I paid little attention since I kept my current thought in my mind the only concern at the moment. I turned away from my seat and started walking towards the exit of the guildhall. However, I suddenly felt Gray pull me back by the wrist and turned me around to face him. "What's wrong?"

He looked worried? "Did I say something wrong?" Did he...? Pfft, he thought I was upset with him? Awh, he cares how cute. Haha.

I gave him a small grin and shook my head, "Don't worry Gray, I'm just heading to someone's house for something urgent."

"Oh... hey, I'll go with."

What?

My eyes widened and I put my hands on his chest, however when I realized it was bare, I took my hands off as if they were burned. He looked at me weirdly as I did so but I shook my head furiously, "No, you don't need to come it's fine!"

"But I want to go, unless... it's personal?"

"Oh, whatever just come on already." I threw my arms in the air, I didn't wanna waste my breath arguing about going and not going.

* * *

><p>"So...?" Gray asked her with a confused expression. They were standing in front of Maya and Rae's house and that kinda scared Karissa. He watched as she slightly shook in fear at the sight of the doorknob itself. She seemed so hesitant on knocking since to Gray it looked like she was ready to leave. She kept retreating her hand once she lifted it.<p>

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, just knock!" He lifted his hand to the surface of the door. Karissa realized what he was doing and flinched, "NO! I'm not ready!"

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

Karissa slapped Gray upside the head, "WHAT THE HELL! I NEED TO MENTALLY PREPARE MYSELF!"

"YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SEVEN MINUTES!"

"S-So...?!"

At that moment, the door opened much to Karissa dismay as she slowly backed up and stood behind Gray. Then started staring with terrified eyes.

To Gray surprise, it wasn't Maya. It was a man with raven hair like his and cyan eyes. It was her husband, Rae. He answered the door with a dark green towel above his head and one hand on it. Looks like he just came out of the shower and was drying his hair. His eyes lit up at the sight of Karissa, Gray jumped when he noticed she was suddenly standing in front of him. When did she...?!

"My baby snowflake!" He exclaimed before opening up his arms for a hug. Karissa gave him a shy smile and hugged him back. Gray rubbed the back of his neck at display of affection between the uncle and his niece. Rae, whose towel now fell off his head, noticed Gray behind Karissa and looked surprise.

"Oh? Who's the young man...? Oh no wait." Rae smirked and pulled away from his niece, although he still kept an arm around her shoulders. "Gray how have you been? It's been a while! I recognize you by the lack of clothes!" He chirped.

Karissa slapped her hand on forehead, which Rae scolded for and lowered her hand.

"Again?!" Gray exclaimed.

Rae picked up his towel and places around his neck. "Well, why don't you both come in? I've just put out the cookies my wife had in the oven."

* * *

><p>Rae smiled at the two ice wizards in front of him. Karissa was shyly eating her chocolate chip cookie, she felt uneasy to eat in front of Gray, since she knew she could get carried away and eat like a ravenous swine around family members. Gray was also eating a cookie he took from the big plate at the center of the table. He was looking at the things he could from his spot in the kitchen while complementing the place.<p>

Rae picked up his own cookie and broke it off in half, "Karissa, every time I see you, I can tell you grew up beautifully." He said with a happy smile before eating his piece.

Karissa narrowed her eyes at her uncle and shook her head, "No. No. Stop it. Those compliments are for Tsuki, not me."

Gray chuckled heartily at her denials.

Rae puffed out his cheeks, "Eh? I'm not lying you know! Would you like it if I said you were ugly?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "Karissa, Karissa. I wouldn't say things that are untrue to someone I think of as if they were my own child!"

"Whatever you say... That's your opinion..." She mumbled with a light blush. Rae smiled, at least she accepted the compliment! The uncle looked at Gray with a smirk, "I assume she's been good?"

"Yeah, don't worry. She's in good hands." Gray nodded and lifted up his hand to pat her head. She grabbed his wrist with a scowl and put his hand back to his side,

"It's nice to see you two stick around for each other since childhood." Rae said before eating the other half of the treat, "But anyway, you two seem to be doing well."

"What about you, uncle?"

"Everything's fine. Although Maya and I have been considering getting back into business."

Gray cocked his head to the side.

Karissa's eyes lit up, "Really?! You'll come back?!"

"You'll come back to Fairy Tail?" Gray said with a surprised expression. Was there any specific reason?

"Maybe, not sure yet. However-"

At that moment, the front door swung open scaring the two friends to death. Maya's brown's eyes shined brightly as she entered her home, "Honey! There was a great deal at the grocery store! I bought soo many things!" She exclaimed while carrying a giant bag in one hand and pushing back her dark brown hair behind her ear. She looked behind her with a smile, "Right, Shastie?"

A dog, a husky, barked happily before bouncing into the house with a small back in its mouth. The sight of the little dog made Karissa's fear disappear and she went over to approach it.

She dropped down on her knees, "Hi, Shastie!" She grinned while petting the dog who wagged its tail in response.

...

...

...

"_Karissa._"

Just then, Karissa remembered her aunt was right there. Judging by the tone of her voice, she wasn't happy. Gray and Rae looked at each other quietly and ate the cookies while watching the scene in front of them, thinking it was best to stay silent for a while.

"I was told you broke guild rules... you went on an S-Class Quest, yes? Do you know how foolish-"

Karissa groaned, "Yes, Tsuki had already scolded me for that. She forgave me! But that S-Class Quest is the reason I'm here now!" She stood up straight and faced her aunt with a determined look. Maya simply stared back at her niece, waiting for what she was going to say to her.

"Please! Train me again!"

Rae suddenly choked on his cookie and began coughing violently. Gray immediately went over to the older man and patted his back for support. Maya looked surprised at her request, she was pretty sure every in the room was. Because out of all the Sinclair siblings, Karissa was the one who despised the training the most.

"I was utterly useless against my recent opponent! I can't let that slide-!"

"Karissa, it was one loss." Maya stated.

"-From an S-Class Quest! Yes I know! But-"

"And you know you're too old for this right now. You already have a lot of magic types, you aren't weak."

"NO! Age has nothing to do with training under someone! Please, Aunty! I was insulted by my opponent I couldn't do anything... I don't want to ever feel like that again... I have to be _superior_ than my opponent... And my magic types? I don't give a damn, _I didn't learn them_!" She clenched her fists.

Maya stared at her niece silently. By now, Shastie had shut the front door close as he realized this wasn't something people should pass by and see. Maya had already lowered her giant bag to cross her arms. _So she's the second? and last one?_ This was her breaking point? It was so fast compared to him. Except, she didn't seem like she wanted to do anything with the magic that was passed down to her.

"Very well. But are you sure that's what you want?"

"Please."

"Alright. I mean, it would be unfair to just train Yukio and not the rest who ask."

Karissa's eyebrows shot up, "Yukio... did?"

Maya nodded. Rae coughed loudly, catching everyone's attention. Gray was already seated in his chair as he watched Rae speak up, "Yukio came here two years after your first job and asked for more training from Maya. He was feeling a little like how you are right now. Maya agreed and he got stronger."

Maya picked up her giant bag, Gray quickly got up from his chair and walked up to her. "I'll carry it ma'am." He said while reaching for it much to Maya's surprise. He went to the kitchen counter with the bag and with Shastie trailing behind him. Gray didn't know what to do here, he figured he'd just let Karissa do what she wants and then ask her. He was actually curious about her fight with Lyon and what he could of possibly said to make her feel like that.

"But... we'll be doing something a little different now. But before we start, just go home and get some rest. That's my first condition before we start."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Karissa grinned as she walked side by side with Gray. They had just left Rae and Maya's house and decided to walk around before heading back to the guild. He smiled at the sight of her happy self, "Well, you got what you wanted. That's nice."<p>

"Uh-huh! Now, I can start training as soon as I get rest! I can't wait to see what's different about Maya's training this time!"

Gray stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets and looked at her. "Hey... what exactly happened between you and Lyon. Was it really that bad for you to ask for more training?"

Karissa stopped walking and looked at the floor. Gray noticed she had stopped and so he did too. He narrowed his eyes once he saw her right hand's index finger twitch. She let out a heavy sigh, and frowned. "Fine. I was unable to even harm him because I was too damn weak. He nearly twisted my hand, I was jumping around the place, dodging like my life depended on it. I couldn't do squat and when I tried escaping that's when I got hurt." She said while pointing at her side, the one where she got hurt. "Oh and he called me weaker than you."

Gray sighed and shifted his weight onto his right leg, "But you know you're strong and you know that." He said while looking at her. She slowly turned her head and looked back at him with a scowl. "But it's probably not enough... is it so wrong for me to get stronger?" She asked seriously while crossing her arms. He frowned, took out his left hand from his pocket and ruffled his hair. "I guess not. But if that's what you want, I won't stop you. I'll..." He looked away and coughed into his hand (he faked it). "I'll uh, encourage you."

Karissa raised an eyebrow, she took a few steps closer to him and smirked. "Daw, that's cute. You getting embarrassed for words like that. It's funny."

Gray snapped his head towards her with a glare, she however kept that smirk on her face.

"Shut up."

"Haha, alright alright."

They continued walking back to the guild and picked up the pace a little. "But don't get the wrong idea! I'm not training just because he called me weaker than you!" She stated while her lips slightly twitched upwards. He merely hummed back and kept his eyes fixed on the way before them.

...

...

...

Karissa puffed her cheeks out and nudged him with her elbow. He hummed once again and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"...You're welcome."

Getting stronger. It could have meant a good thing but it could have also meant a bad thing. All the concluding possibilities are lined up, but in the end one of them will be true. Which one will it be?

"I have a question for you."

"A question?" Karissa repeated.

"Do you like having a lot of magic types?"

Karissa didn't answer for a few seconds, if it didn't seem like she didn't like them then why lie? She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Honestly, no."

"Some people would kill to have magic types like yours."

"Yeah, but I don't care what other people would want." She said frankly with a straight face. "Sheesh, why didn't my mom and dad take it easy and just learn one type? I mean, come on that's exaggerating! That's not even my magic... I didn't choose to learn Weapon Magic, Wind Magic or freaking Sand Magic..." She said with a scowl before kicking up a rock in her path.

"But you still use them." Gray pointed out.

"... Sure they got their own usefulness in some situations... I'd rather use my Maker Magic since it's the one I learned but-" She sighed and waved her hand in front of her to just dismiss the subject. "Look, you wouldn't understand, Gray."

Gray shook his head, "No, I think I do."

Karissa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him weirdly. "You do?" She asked with an unconvinced tone. "Because I don't think I understood myself either."

He chuckled softly, "I think you're saying that you don't like your other types because it's not your own. You didn't learn them out of your own free will. But the Ice Magic we learned with Ur is the one you wanted to learn. That's _your_ magic."

"Yes!" Karissa exclaimed. "That's what I'm saying! The trip on Galuna made me realize that. The magic Ur thought me is my true magic." She said with a small smile.

"I understand now. It must be pretty important for you then." Gray gave her a smile of his own before putting his hand on her head.

"Yeah." She let out a small chuckle. Gray's hand slipped off her head and fell back to his side.

Not too long after that, their walk back to the guild was silent.

...

...

...

"And Gray?"

"What?"

"Go back and get your clothes."

"Wha-? AGAIN?!"

She laughed, "Yes, _again_."

* * *

><p>Maya walked down a dark basement while holding a flashlight in her hands, her husband followed closely behind. It was quiet on the way down the steps, except for the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Both finally stepped off the stairs an onto solid floor at the end. The room was filled with objects and furniture that had been put away during their many years of stay in that house. However at the end of the room, there were two large drawers on top of each other. The bottom one seemed more longer than the top. Maya looked at Rae behind her, he nodded and stepped forward towards the drawers. He knelt down and touched the bottom drawer softly with his fingertips. His fingers stopped moving and he narrowed his eyes, he turned back his head.<p>

"Something is amiss... it's definitely_ that_." Rae said after taking a deep breath. "I suppose it's only right to give it to her."

Maya stepped closer to her husband and knelt down next to him. She put the flashlight under her arm and lifted up a hand. At the same time, she and Rae placed their palms on the sides of the drawer's handle. Applying magic energy to the spot to slowly release a special seal on it. Both adults removed their hands and opened the drawer.

Inside the drawer was a spear.

"Weapon Astra now belongs to Karissa." Rae said.

_Gain strength only to lose strength.  
><em>

_We'll rejoin Fairy Tail to keep a better eye on them. After all... they're getting closer to the truth everyday..._


End file.
